Harry Potter and The Gamer Power
by Irugaa
Summary: One day, Harry woke and every thing changed, see his adventures with the gamer power. English is not my first language, so sorry about the bad grammar.
1. Chapter 1 revised

Pleasant dreams weren't something Harry Potter was used to mostly because he would either wake up without any memory or with the memory of a cold laugh and a flash of green light, but soon everything would change.

Turning in his bed, the 9-year-old tried to return to this rare pleasant dream. He dreamed of being a character from one of the many RPG-games he played and of fighting many different monsters while gaining money, fame and rare items for his many good deeds.

He didn't want to wake up in the small closet, that was used as his bedroom, only to be forced to clean and cook for his uncle, aunt and cousin. His aunt had taken him in, after his mother, her sister, and father had died in a car accident. Harry was friendless, because of his aunt spreading malicious lies about him and Dudley, his cousin, bullying anyone that tried befriending Harry.

Games were some of the few things in his life, he could enjoy, because his cousin occasionally made him play with him, in order to help him when no one of his friends were around, so such dreams were a little more frequent.

Hearing noises from the bedroom above, Harry sighed sadly, he would have to, once again, make breakfast for his relatives, otherwise he would have problems, which he would rather avoid.

Opening his eyes slowly, he almost had a heart attack.

**You slept in your bed. HP and MP fully restored.**

A blue box with black letters hovered in front of him. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around trying to find something indicating a joke, but he found nothing. He observed the box warily, before slowly touching it, causing it to disappear.

"What just happened?" Harry wondered. "am I still asleep? ''

"Time to get up, boy. Hurry up and make breakfast, before your uncle is here "Screeched his aunt as she opened his closet.

"Yes, Auntie," he replied quickly, heading toward the kitchen to prepare the meal.

He would have to be quick, because every wasted moment was less time he had until his uncle and cousin came down the stairs. His uncle would complain while Dudley would drop the dishes and blame him.

Gathering the ingredients, he prepared to start cooking, before yet another blue box appeared. Luckily his aunt was upstairs, so she didn't hear his surprised yelp. He had thought, he had imagined the box in his sleepiness, but here floated another one.

**A quest was created.**

**Quest alert!**

**'Feeding the Relatives':**

**Description:**

**Prepare a good breakfast for your relatives**

**Objective(s): **

**-Don't burn the beacon!**

**Reward: 500 exp.**

**Consequences for failure: More chores, less food**

**Accept - Decline.**

With no other choice, Harry carefully tapped 'Accept' and went to the stove, not wanting to waste any more time. He finished cooking after 10 minutes and served his relatives, who immediately began to eat.

The scene wasn't any different from any other day with one small exception. The words floating above their heads.

**Vernom Dursley - Corporate Director Grunnings. - level.5**

**Petunia Dursley - Housewife - level.3**

**Dudley Dursley - Bully - Level.4**

Knowing that mentioning the signs above their heads would result in punishment, as the Dursleys hated anything abnormal, he held his tongue and remained silent. He almost screamed when yet another message appeared.

**Congratulations!**

**Quest 'Feeding Relatives' fulfilled!**

**Received: 650 exp**.

After subtly touching the screen, it disappeared and another one took its place.

**A new skill was created through a special action.**

**Creating a good breakfast, he gained the 'Cooking' skill level 1.**

Silently he touched the screen and went to the bathroom, where he could think for a moment. In the bathroom, he saw his reflection in the mirror and saw the screen floating above his head.

**Harry Potter - Level 2**

**The Gamer**

Harry did not understand what he was seeing in the mirror, but he ignored it and quickly straightened out, while his aunt yelled at him to hurry up or he was going to walk to school. Not wanting to try his luck, he finished quickly, got out and got into the car.

As soon as they arrived at school, Harry gasped when he saw that everyone had a blue label with their names and levels floating above them. However, he did not have time to look any further because the bell rang and he had to run into the classroom.

He was not very surprised when he entered the room and saw a blue sign over the teacher's head.

**Philip Johnson - teacher - level.7**

Professor Johnson was a very strict teacher, but he was fair and didn't allow any distractions. Only Dudley and his friends continued to disturb the class and to not pay attention.

Harry however had other things on his mind. He was still trying to figure out what was going on around him. As crazy as it seemed, somehow, he had entered a game just as he wished. Thinking for a moment the dark-haired boy decided to test his theory. Gathering the memories about the games he began to remember the options. When he finally thought 'Status' a blue screen, larger than the ones, before appeared in front of him.

**Name: Harry Zelretch Potter**

**Age: 9**

**Job: The Gamer**

**Level: 2 Next level: 68.89%**

**Title: Busy, elementary school student.**

**Hp: 100**

**Mp: 450**

**Strength (STR): 4**

**Vitality (VIT): 9**

**Dexterity (DEX): 12**

**Intelligence (INT): 20**

**Wisdom (WIS): 5**

**Luck (LUK): 3**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 5 L**

Harry could not believe his eyes. His life had turned into a game. Reading the presented information twice, he looked around the room and saw that he was on the lowest level. Even Dudley, who was below average in both the academics and physical department, had a level 4, which he thought was unfair, but he had become accustomed long ago to the unfairness of life.

Harry was a little confused as his MP was very high for some reason. His relatives kept insisting that magic did not exist, but nevertheless he knew there were different spells in the games. Curious he clicked on top of STR and another information tag opened.

Str: Strength determines how much damage the player will cause with or without a weapon. Strength also allow you to reduce the amount of damage suffered and use heavier items.

"Incredible, the more STR I have the more power I have as well as in the game." Harry thought and began to check the other information on the items in status.

Vit: Vitality determines the amount of Hp and durability. The more vit, the more damage the player can suffer and the longer he can remain in combat. Vit also dictates the regeneration rate of HP, both in and out of combat.

Dex: Dexterity determines the effectiveness with which the player can deflect an attack, it affects the speed and the accuracy of the attacks.

Int: Determines MP size, MP recovery rate and magic attack damage. Int also determines the speed of learning and remembering information.

Wis: Wisdom determines how clever the player is to use the learned information. Wis has a great influence on the int and regeneration rate of PM.

Luk: Luck improves the odds of better defeated monsters' items and interferes with certain actions. Affects the critical rate.

Titles: Receiving titles guarantees a multitude of benefits. Some titles are disposable and can be improved over time into something higher.

Status: One can receive many different states that are either temporary (eg Poisoned, Tired, Cursed, etc ...) Or permanent. A permanent status will be obtained from hereditary DNA or by special acts.

It was not difficult to understand everything, it took only a moment for him to absorb the information. Because he was still in class, he had to be careful not to get distracted and receive a warning for inattention. His thoughts, however, were on his recent discovery.

He decided to deal with it at night, but in physical education class he involuntarily had to turn his thoughts to the situation he was in. After class three more signs appeared.

**Training increased STR 1 point**

**Training increased VIT 1 point**

**Training increased by 1 point**

"If a single day in the gym increased STR, VIT and DEX at the same time I won't complain ever again." He commented to himself as he thought of the possibilities.

If he trained, he could get stronger and he would not have to run away from Dudley and his idiot friends anymore, Harry thought, gaining a new wave of determination.

After school, he preferred to race home, and gained another point in VIT and DEX. Already at night when he returned to his closet after finishing his so he could concentrate on what he had started early in the morning. Remembering all that was possible about games he thought 'Skills' and a screen appeared with the basic skills and information.

Skills: After performing certain special acts you can create new skills. The player can learn a multitude of skills that will help him throughout his life. Some are simple (eg 'Cooking', 'Dishwashing',...) and others are more complex. Skills increase their level if used frequently. The player must be aware of more complex skills to level up. When a skill reaches the maximum level, some skills will evolve in better or totally different skills.

**'The mind of a gamer' (passive) Lv Max: Allows the user to think logically and calmly about the situations. It allows for a state of mental peace. Immunity against psychological effects.**

**'The body of a gamer' (passive) Lv Max: It guarantees a body that allows the user to live the real world as if it were a game.**

**'Cooking' (active) Lv 1 /Exp: 50%: Allows creation of multiple dishes. The higher the level the greater chances of success and the more difficult the dishes can be created. Chances of success: 52%**

**'Dishwashing' (passive) Lv 1 /Exp: 30%: A dishwashing technique. With dominance you will clean any dirty spot. 5% speed when washing dishes.**

**'Gardening' (passive) Lv 1 / 43%: Technique used to cultivate and maintain a garden. With the mastery plants grew in better qualities and faster.**

"So cooking is my only active skill, but it's only level 1. Do I have an inventory?" He asked himself and a new window appeared. Containing an image of his body with his clothes next to another box with several blank cases.

"There, now no one else will be able to rob me, and I'll be able to store food for as long as I want." He thought, putting away his few possessions, books and clothes before going to sleep.

**You slept in your bed. HP and MP fully restored.**

Harry closed the notification and went into the kitchen as was his daily routine. It was a bit disappointing that there was no other quest about making breakfast, but he managed to raise the level of 'Cooking' to level 2 and to put a few slices of bacon and some boiled eggs in his inventory, so it was worth it. Because it was a weekend and he had no class, his uncle prepared a list of tasks for him.

After washing the dishes and raising the level by one, he went to the garden and started cutting grass, plucking weeds and watering the flowers. In the middle of the task, a window appeared warning of another skill, but he ignored it for the time being. When he finished, his uncle did not find enough chores and put him to clean the garage. He had to empty boxes, clean the place, stack everything neatly, and then throws the garbage away.

He finished just before dinner, that Aunt Petunia had begun to prepare. As he was on the way to the house, two ads appeared.

**Hard work increased STR by 1 point.**

**Hard work increased VIT by 1 point**

Harry was happy, if he could increase STR, VIT, and DEX by hard training or struggling, he wondered what was needed to increase INT, WIS, and LUK.

**You slept in your bed. HP and MP fully restored.**

Sunday brought nothing new, except the fact that Vernon had no task at home to give him. However, that didn't stop him from arranging odd jobs for him with the neighbors.

While Harry wanted to discover more about his abilities and find a way to use magic, his uncle made sure he had little to no time.

Following his uncle's directions to the first neighbor's house, he saw a label above his head, naming him.

**William Castle - Mechanic - Level.6**

"Good morning, I'm Harry Potter, my uncle told me to come and help you." Harry introduced himself and the man grinned.

"I expected you to be older, but that's okay. Ready to work? ", asked William and Harry nodded.

"Surely, what do you want me to do?", he said and the man smiled wider.

"I like you, young one. You are not as lazy as most young people in this age. "He said, leading Harry to the garden, where the skeleton of a gazebo was.

**A quest was created.**

**Quest alert!**

**'Can you do it?'**

**Objective(s):**

**-Help Mr. Castle mount the gazebo!**

**Reward: 600 exp - ?.**

**Consequences for failure: Reputation loss with Mr. Castle**

**Accept - Decline.**

Harry accepted the task and began to work. His job was basically to help align the wood, help the coating, give nails, hold the hammer and give the tools when requested. When he got the basics of what he had to do, he took another hammer and began to nail the boards on the other side and everything ran faster.

It was almost noon, when they were finished and Harry poured the water from his flask on his body to wipe away the sweat.

"It worked great, didn't it? Would you mind if I asked for your help more often? "William asked and Harry nodded.

"I would be happy to help again. But I can only do it on the weekends. ", he responded a little excitedly and the man pulled out a note from his wallet and handed it to him.

"Here's a small thank you for the help. I'll definitely call you more often" he said as Harry stared in disbelief at the money, but smiled and thanked him before moving on to the next neighbor's house.

**Congratulations! Quest. 'Can you do it?' fulfilled**

**Received 780 exp and 20 pounds.**

**You went up 1 level.**

**Hard work increased STR by 1 point.**

**Hard work increased VIT by 1 point.**

**Hard work increased DEX by 1 point.**

Smiling Harry put the money in the inventory and went to the next neighbor's house.

**Sebastian Hale - Artist - Level.4**

"Good morning, Mr. Hale," he grabbed the man's attention. "My name is Harry, my uncle said, I should ask if you need any help," he said and the man nodded.

"If you can get the room clean for me is enough," he said, pointing to a very messy room.

**A quest was created.**

**Quest alert!**

**'Arranging the room'**

**Objective:**

**-Help Mr. Hale by cleaning his room!**

**Reward: 500 exp - ?.**

**Accept - Decline.**

Clicking on accept, Harry quickly began cleaning the room. After sweeping the floor and dusting off everything, he spent a good deal of time carefully picking dry clay from the furniture and tidying up the place, piling up magazines and materials in the corners.

While arranging the objects, he ended up staring at several wooden sculptures and a message appeared.

**A new skill was created through a special action.**

**Through his continued observation, a skill to discover information from a target was created, "Observe."**

Blinking, the young man decided to test his new skill and used it on a nearby sculpture.

**[BEAR SCULPTURE - RANK: COMMON.]**

**BEAUTIFUL WOODEN SCULPTURE, CREATED BY SEBASTIAN HALE, DOES NOT HAVE MUCH VALUE, BUT IT'S A GREAT DECORATION.**

Smiling to himself, he continued to clean as he used the observe on all the surrounding sculptures raising the level of his new skill to 5. By the end of the afternoon, he was finished and went to Mr. Hale to warn him. When he entered the room where the man was, he saw him cast a jar of clay.

"Are you done yet?" The man asked, without turning his head to look at the jug.

"Yes, sir," he said uncertainly.

"Here,", he said taking a note out of his pocket and giving the dirty note to the young man. "This is for your work. Near the door lies a book and a notch knife on a table, you can pick them up if you want, now get out of here. "He snapped and went back to his pitcher.

**Congratulations! Quest. 'Arranging the room'. fulfilled**

**Received 650 exp, 50 pounds, craft book and notch knife.**

Keeping silent, Harry put the money away and took the knife and the book to put them in the inventory and went quietly. He did not go straight home, but to a kiosk at the end of the street and bought some things to eat. He kept the money in the inventory otherwise his uncle and cousin would confiscate or steal it. If he remembered well at the beginning of each holiday period there was a flea market on the street by the school and he planned to buy some new things.

**You slept in your bed. HP and MP fully restored.**

Oddly, this message had become part of Harry's routine. It had been almost two months since he had gained that ability. He had to wait two whole months for the holidays, but it had been worth it. His uncle and cousin were on a father-son trip and there were no chores to be done indoors, so he could enjoy the whole day off.

The constant tasks in the neighborhood helped him to go up one level and match that of his cousin and he gained some money. The level, he gained, increased some statistics so he kept his points saved.

**Name: Harry Zelretch Potter**

**Age: 9**

**Job: The Gamer**

**Level: 4 Next level: 47.69%**

**Title: Busy, elementary school student.**

**Hp: 220**

**Mp: 450**

**Strength (STR): 10**

**Vitality (VIT): 14**

**Dexterity (DEX): 16**

**Intelligence (INT): 24**

**Wisdom (WIS): 10**

**Luck (LUK): 5**

**Points:10**

**Money: 212L**

Harry thought of putting some points in LUK and WIS but decided against it, for now. First, he would have to find out how they could be useful in the long term and he had no points to waste on testing. Until the present moment, he had concentrated only on gaining funds and bettering his statistics. Luckily the Dursleys did not know of the money he earned, nor did they miss the few notes he could get here and there.

INT was his biggest statistic and could be increased by spending some time studying and reading. He still wondered why he was so tall, though. He planned to go to the local library but he would have to wait until he was eight years old, and that would take time.

Constant practice really helped raise his skill level, mostly because of his uncle, his **cooking** skill was level 15, **dishwasher** level 7, and **gardening** level 10. He had also gained the skill **'Craft'** after reading the book, he got from the Mr. Hale and sculpted a rough chess piece, after which he began to keep any piece of wood, big enough to sculpt, in his inventory and spent most of the time locked in the closet practicing. The skill was now at level 16.

**[Craft (active) Lv 16 Exp: 90%]**

**The ability to build something. Humanity has advanced its civilization by inventing things. Building objects becomes easier as your level of mastery increases. Chance to fail when creating by 28%.**

On the first Saturday of the month of vacation, leaflets announcing the flea market not far from where he lived were everywhere. Harry decided to take a look at him, he needed new clothes, although he really wanted to be training weights.

Just as in every year the market was full of people, who walked from one side to the other, visiting the abundance of scattered sellers. Harry was surprised at the amount of stuff being sold, though most of it was useless. Arriving at a table he saw a pile of used tennis shoes but that would be usable for a year or two.

For two pounds he bought a pair of sneakers and ten more shirts, shorts and jeans, but he was glad he did not have to wear his cousin's clothes.

He found old books of various genres at £ 3 each. He bought one about economics in order to know how to handle money properly, a book for French, two chemistry, four science, and one anatomy. Luckily, he ended up finding an old karate book next to an acupuncture book.

Harry bought the two books and went away from the market he kept the purchases in the inventory and returned. Back in the market he came upon a man selling sword and other weapons. Several of them were rusted and poorly maintained. Using the observe to analyze the swords he found one that pleased him.

**[JIAN CHINESE - RANK: COMMON]**

**CHINESE SWORD OF TWO GUMES MADE OF IRON.**

**REQUIREMENTS: 5 STR.**

"You like it, do not you? My old man won her in a raffle along with a horseshoe and a bottle of whiskey. "The man behind said with a smile. "For 190 pounds you can give your dad a nice gift, how's it going?"

So, he was one of those irresponsible people who would sell a sharp sword to a child if he had money. Great.

"I give 100 pounds," he said and the man lost his smile.

"No way, 170" he offered.

"150 and I take the aluminum bat" he said, pointing to a baseball bat.

"160, and you can take two" The man offered and Harry accepted.

After paying the man, Harry took his things and left the market, when he turned the corner, he kept the inventory and saw a new message.

**A new skill was created through a special action.**

**Through negotiation of a price the skill 'Bargaining' Lv 1 was created.**

**Bargaining (passive) Lv 1. Discussing the price with sellers the player can lower the price in their favor. Chance of success 2%.**

Despite the low chance of success, his new ability would be very useful when he was at a higher level. Turning away from the path, Harry headed for a grove. It was an isolated, uninviting place so it was great. Arriving at a clearing harry opened his inventory and took out the karate book and a blue window appeared.

**You got the skill book [Karate-Shotokan]**

**You would like to learn this skill.**

**Accept - Reject.**

Clicking 'Accept', the book shone and fell apart and a lot of knowledge popped into his mind, and a skill came up.

**[Shotokan Style Karate Technique (passive and active) LV 1 EXP: 00.00%]**

**Martial technique created and developed by Master Funakoshi. It encompasses the characteristics of the body.**

**Passively increases unarmed attack speed by 10%.**

**Passively increases unarmed attack power by 10%.**

**Passively increases strength by 10%.**

**Passively increases vitality by 10%.**

Activating the technique, Harry went through the katas as if he had known them for years, taking a deep breath he concentrated on the fist and punched a tree, leaving a small mark on the trunk.

**A new skill was created through a special action.**

**A skill to draw a powerful blow 'Power Strike' was created.**

**['Power Strike' (active) LV 1 EXP: 00.00%] obtained.**

**Strikes a target with thunderous force.**

**15% increase in critical chance.**

**50% damage increase.**

"Incredible," Harry thought as he stepped into position. "Power Strike " activated the skill and his fist was surrounded by a yellow energy and plucked a piece of trunk when he hit.

Feeling a wave of inspiration, he continued to strike the trunk ignoring the messages that appeared. After some time, the brunette fell down and sat breathing heavily. As he drew big sips of air, he looked at the messages and was surprised.

**Hard training increased STR 1 point (X3)**

**Hard training increased VIT 1 point (X5)**

**Hard training increased by DEX 1 point (X3)**

**Powerful strike increased level. (X4)**

**Technique Karate Shotokan style increased level. (X7)**

"All this?" The brunette wondered in surprise. Looking at the sky he saw that it was almost late afternoon saying that he had been attacking the tree for about three hours. Taking a bottle of water from the inventory he drank a little and threw the rest into the body. Saving the bottle back he got up and started walking toward his uncles' house.

A few meters after leaving the woods he noticed two very wrong things. First the street was deserted, in a residential neighborhood and even more so on the days that the flea market was selling. Second there was a big man with a blond mohawk wearing a black cloak that made him look like a kind of wizard with a dark wooden scepter with a green oval stone at the end, next to two huge green wolves above a house and a tall woman with long green hair wearing a brown leather outfit flying.

With a movement of the staff the air a tear appeared in the air and a giant centipede came out and fired in the woman's direction. The woman simply raised a finger and a cyclone shot from the tip ripping the insect and everything on the way. The man grabbed at one of the wolves that jumped off the path of the attack that completely destroyed the houses on the straight.

The other jumped over the attack and tried to bite the woman, but she simply punched the wolf's head that exploded with the blow. In the air the man began firing fireballs at the woman, who used her bare hands to deflect the attacks.

Looking up at their heads their eyes widened in information.

**Pheles - Colorful Wave - Level ?**

Harry was confused as to why he could not see the woman's level.

**Wilson Blackann - Mage Cleaner - level 49**

"This guy is more than twelve times my level." Harry thought in panic. Against someone of this level he was helpless. "I have to run as far as possible." He thought as he turned to the forest and tried to run, but something seemed to stick his left leg to the ground.

Looking down he saw his foot stuck in a kind of black mud. "What is this?" He thought of panic before the mud curled up on his legs and stretched several feet high leaving him upside down.

"Pheles of the colorful wave, you'd better not run away or that child will be ripped to shreds," the man said with a smile making Harry panic rise even more.

"THAT'S THE THING THAT IS SAID WITH A FACE OF THESE," Harry shouted in his mind before realizing that the man was surrounded by a sort of circle of blue mud.

**Observe** increased one level.

A window appeared in Harry's vision to give him an idea. Using the look out another window appeared in front of him.

**BLACK SLIME Lvl.20**

**HP: 1500 MP: 500**

**A SLIME WHO LIVES IN THE WORLD OF DEMONS. CAN STORE DEMONIC POWER IN ITS INTERIOR AND HAS THE ABILITY TO STRENGTHEN ITS BODY. IT'S MOVEMENTS ARE SLOWER THAN HUMAN, BUT IT'S FAST JUMPING WHEREVER IT ARRIVES NEAR. IT'S ATTACK PATTERNS ARE WELL SYSTEMIC.**

"Damn I do not want to die here," he thought, drawing his sword from inventory. "Power Strike" activated said activating his skill causing his sword to be surrounded by a yellow energy and cutting off the slime that loosened it. "Yes" He thought before he remembered that it was in the air and hit the ground.

"Damn, that hurts" he complained, before realizing he was not hurt. "I did not break anything?" He asked looking his dusty body. "That was lucky," he commented, before feeling something and jumping to the side.

The decision proved correct, when the stretched slime hit the ground, where it was leaving three deep holes in the asphalt. Looking down at the slime, he watched as it shrank and shuddered as an Hp bar floated over it.

**HP: 1000**

"Wow 500 damage in one attack." Jumping to the side avoiding another attack. "The attacks are really systemic and easy to avoid," he thought, watching the slime pull back and squirm before the next attack.

"A few more blows and it's my win. If I fail, I die" He thought determined. The next second the slime attacked, he jumped to the side dodging. As the slime retreated the young man stepped forward and struck a series of cuts on the monster.

As he began to retract, he jumped back and began to take a distance between them.

**Hp: 360**

"Now there's little left," he commented to himself, strangely familiar with the sword in his hand. The slime squirmed and the brunet prepared, the monster attacked and the brunet jumped aside to avoid the attack.

"Now," he shouted, striking the slime that was cut into two leaving only a bunch of black mucus and a black ball behind. "That's it" He thought happily before several messages appeared.

**A new skill was created through a special action.**

**A skill that allows the user to freely manipulate swords. 'Swords mastery' was created.**

**['Swords mastery' (Passive) LV 1 EXP: 00.00%] obtained.**

**Increases attack spell damage by 10%.**

**Won 1680 of EXP.**

**You went up 1 level.**

**You went up 1 level.**

**You went up 1 level.**

"Great three levels at once." He thought with a smile, before an explosion shook the area. Looking in the direction he saw the man on top of the other green wolf and the woman flying back and forth struggling with a three-headed dog and a giant green mantis.

It was incredible the woman simply avoided the attacks of the two beasts without difficulty. When the attacks were about to hit, she would move within inches of the attacks. After deflecting a blow from the mantis' sickles, a gust of wind from her finger cut the giant insect in two.

The three-headed dog jumped in the air, and behind the woman, trying to catch her from behind as a blue slime shot from the floor. Looking over her shoulder, the woman raised her hand and with a snap of fingers the dog and the goo were torn apart by a whirlwind, which also left several houses destroyed in the process.

The wizard jumped from the wolf to the roof of one of the few standing houses and the wolf leapt toward the woman as the magician created several arrows of energy and fired. The woman swerved from the wolf's thrust, which passed directly, and with a wave of her hand a gust of wind hit the arrows that had disappeared.

The wolf this time opened his mouth and spat a flurry of greenish fire. The woman flew out of the direction of the wolf's attack, but a fireball struck her causing an explosion. Looking at the man, he saw him with his hand raised and a smile on his face.

Clenching his teeth, Harry felt a huge frustration, feeling powerless. He was too weak to do anything, if he called more attention to himself, he would end up dead, without doubt, as the man had threatened. He would have to wait and hope not to be the next target.

A blast of air dispersed the explosion and revealed the woman relatively unscathed, had it not been for a burn on the shoulder pad.

"You're as tough as you seem to be," the man scoffed irritatingly at the woman. "Let's see how you handle it," he said raising his staff and a huge crack appeared in the air from which a huge snake came out next to a giant humanoid being with a bird's head and wings and another green wolf.

With a wave of her hand a swirl of wind shot from the woman's palm at high speed, piercing the body of the bird-humanoid and the snake and headed toward the wizard.

"It will not work," the man shouted with a smile, lifting his staff and creating a barrier of energy.

The smile, however, disappeared from his face when the wind attack broke the barrier without difficulty. From outside the battle, Harry saw the man jumping to the side in an attempt to avoid the attack but the attack scraped by pulling the left arm of the man who fell releasing a howl of pain while holding the stump.

With another hand movement the woman killed the two remaining monsters and looked at the man on the floor so coldly that it made Harry swallow and shiver.

"It's over," the woman asked raising her arm above her head as a gust of wind surrounded her hand.

Growling, the man got up and used his staff to summon several wolves who fired toward the woman. "This has not ended yet Colorful Wave. You're going to pay for this, "he shouted, raising his staff as dark energy began to circle him.

Seeing the man preparing to flee, a thought crossed Harry's mind. The man knew about him, and he had threatened him. A next time he knew he could not fight and probably the woman would not be there. It was a remote possibility, but he chose not to rely on his low fate.

He had to attack. Somehow, he had to hit the man 20 meters away. But he had no long-range attacks. Not a bow or arrow, let alone a shotgun. He only had the sword in his hands, and that would have to do.

Concentrating on the muscles of his arm, he swung his sword and fired with all the strength he could muster. Time seemed to slow down and run slowly as the sword pierced the air. Looking sideways he saw the woman slowly moving her hand as the gusts of wind ripped and sliced the wolves in slow motion. The man's eyes were focused on the woman, as a black miasma slowly climbed up his body.

"You'll pay for it Pheles, when I come back, you'll be dead, listen, mor" The man's cry was interrupted by a sword that pierced his back and came out in his chest. The man turned around and saw Harry staring at him in a position that indicated that he had thrown the blade.

Harry saw the wizard look into his eyes with confusion on his face. The wizard tried to say something, but the words died in his throat when he spat a ball of blood and fell dead on the ground.

"I killed him." Harry thought, scared not by the fact that he had killed, but by the fact that he felt nothing.

**A new skill was created through a special action.**

**A skill that allows the user to hurl their weapons. "Throwing Weapon" was created.**

**[Throw Weapon (Active) LV 1 EXP: 00.00%] obtained.**

**A skill created by the stone-age men who helped them hunt prey at a distance. Allows the user to fling guns at his target.**

**50% chance of success.**

**Accuracy increased by user DEX.**

**10% increase in luck.**

**10% increase in dexterity.**

**Won 10.000 EXP.**

**You went up 1 level.**

**You went up 1 level.**

**You went up 1 level.**

Messages appeared in front of him. Swallowing hard Harry decided to think about it later, now the woman was standing in front of him looking at him with an indecipherable look. She took a step towards him and he answered by taking one back.

The woman raised an eyebrow and took another step. Harry took another one back. The woman started walking toward the boy and he started to walk backwards in the same rhythm. The little game soon ended when he slammed his back against a wall.

"Damn", he cursed mentally as he realized he had cornered himself. The woman came and crouched, leaving her eyes on the same level as the young man, making sweat begin to trickle down the young man's face.

"What's your name, kid?" She asked, causing the young man to cringe against the wall.

"It's Harry Potter, lady," he replied, leaving the fear clear in his voice.

The woman looked at the magician's body and the rest of the slime and turned her gaze to the boy. "These are not opponents that any child should be able to defeat. How did you do it? "The uncompromising tone in her voice made it clear that she wouldn't accept no answer and he was very afraid of what would happen to him if he lied, so he did the only thing left and told the whole truth without omitting anything.

**Logically thinking increases your WIS and INT by 1.**

Harry ignored the message and looked at the woman holding her chin in her hand as she held a thoughtful face, which made her look even more beautiful in the young man's opinion, not that he would express that thought anyway.

After several minutes of silence, the woman nodded and sat down on the floor again leveling her gaze with his. "Okay, it's a bit difficult to fully understand, but I believe you," she said making the black-haired youth feel relieved. "However, there are many things you need to know. Do you know the theory of living earth? "She asked and the dark-haired man nodded.

"Yes lady, it's the Gaia's theory, the theory is that the earth is a unique and living organism, that has a will of its own, but it has no scientific proof." He said what he remembered having read it in some book.

"First call me Pheles," the woman said, raising a finger. "And yes, it's more or less that, but the theory is a fact," she said surprising the young man. "To better explain this world has a will. Some call it " PROVIDENCE " and others call it "LAW" can also be called god. Things like ghosts and espers or people with paranormal abilities also exist around. "

"There are many types of abilities, such as the ability to move objects with the mind, which is called psychokinesis. There are also others such as teleportation, pyrokinesis or aerokinesis in my case. These people are called natural born users of skill because they could be from the moment they were born, "she said as she watched Harry absorb her words. "But back to what we were talking about Gaia theory, the powers of natural users like us," she said pointing to herself and the young man. "They were given to us by Gaia, in a way that can be said to have been chosen by God,"

"What, chosen by God? Did God give me that ability? "The young man wondered in his confused mind. "So why did I get this weird skill? He asked.

"Well the powers given by Gaia, are something that normally the person thinks is special. ", answered the green haired woman "For example someone who almost drowned can achieve the ability to control water"

" Got it. " Harry said before something came to his mind. "Wait. This means that..."

"You've been playing too much," the woman said with a playful smile, causing Harry to bow his head in shame, before he would be back again. "Now that you know it, let's move on to more important things." The tone of seriousness made Harry swallow.

"First did you realize that even after all the damage no one showed up?" She asked, catching a positive nod from the boy, it was one of the first things he had noticed. "This place is an illusory barrier. A space created for combat, "said the young woman again.

"That's a bit tricky so pay attention, remember that Gaia give powers to some people? But there is a restriction, it is called the law of interference. If a supernatural power that goes against physical laws is used to change the real world drastically Gaia will try to eliminate that person "

"What?" The brunet exclaimed in alarm, and the woman scratched her chin for an explanation.

"Take, for example, let's suppose a person who used his powers to win the lottery," he said, gaining the young man's attention again. "From that day forward your life would be a hell and he will die, for example you can be struck by lightning on a clear day or other unfortunate accidents can happen like being hit by a truck while in your house. "

"That means if you use your powers to affect the real world or normal people this will cost your life," Harry said feeling a chill.

"More or less, the term affect is very vague, I heard about a person casting a spell to sell sesame breads like never before."

"And he was not punished for that?" Harry asked.

"Like I said is a very vague term, but in that case, I think you can see something as an effect if many realize something is wrong." She explained taking out the doubt of the young wizard. "Now coming back to the illusory barriers, they are an artificial space where you can use all your powers without restraint, because no matter what, the damage will not affect the real world, it's also the easiest skill to learn. "

"Why? "Harry asked.

"Because the barrier is Gaia. Since you have a skill, I'll teach you, " she said, gaining a twinkle in the young man's gaze. "I want you to raise your hand and think about leaving while concentrating energy in your hand."

The dark-haired boy nodded and raised his hand. After a while he looked at the dull woman.

"How do you use energy?" He asked awkwardly, making the woman sigh.

"You have to imagine the force coming out of your hands."

"Okay," he said raising his hand and concentrating. "The force is coming out of my hands. The force is coming out of my hands. "He sang mentally feeling energy in his hands before warnings came.

**A** **new skill was created through a special action.**

**Skill to use mana directly 'Energy Ray' was created.**

**['Energy Ray' (Active) NV.1 EXP 0.0%]**

**A skill that attacks the mana cast.**

**Attack power is increased by INT.**

**Range 10 m.**

Ignoring the message for the time being, he began to concentrate the energy while he thought of leaving.

"Wait!" Pheles' scream made him lose his concentration completely.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the woman, who stood up and with a wave of the hand, the woman created a gust of wind that brought the body of the man along with the scepter to the two.

"Get those outfits and your sword back," the woman said seriously. "He does not need them anymore, but they can still be of some use to you, even if it's to sell," she said with a grin.

He knew that the woman's words were true, but he still did not feel very good about taking the possessions of a dead man. However, the logical part in his mind overcame the feeling and he started. Plucking the sword from the man's chest was the most difficult because he was well buried in it, after which he took off his cloak, waistcoat, wallet, rings, necklaces, bracelets, leather bag, book and scepter and the powders and put them in his inventory.

With another wave of hand, another gust of wind came up and hurled the body several meters away from them. With a nod Pheles motioned for him to continue from where he had stopped.

Again, concentrating the energy of the hand, he thought of leaving and several cracks appeared in the air before breaking and he being back on the street with the houses intact and everyday sounds all over the place.

**A new skill was created through a special action.**

**A skill to leave the illusory barrier, [Instant Dungeon Escape], was created.**

**[Instant Dungeon Escape (active) NV.1 EXP 0.0%]**

**Used to escape instant dungeons.**

"Very well," Pheles laughed with a smile. "Now quickly create an illusory barrier"

"Show up illusory barrier. Show up illusory barrier. "He sang in his mind as he concentrated energy in his hand. He felt a strand of energy come out and the sounds disappeared, and a feeling of the world somehow change.

**A new skill was created through a special action.**

**A skill to Create an illusionary barrier, 'ID Creation', was created.**

**['ID Creation' (active) LV.1 EXP 0.0%]**

**Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger dungeons can be created according to level.**

"Are there different kinds of instant barrier?" He asked the woman, who confirmed the fact.

"Well now you know the basics," she said, putting her hands on her waist. "Just so as to be clear, just as there are users of natural ability there are those who acquire them through training, there are quite a few of them here in England." She commented again earnestly. "Another thing, be very careful with other users of skill, they will not be like me, so it's better to train a lot and keep a low profile, otherwise you're going to die, that's what it means to live in the" abyss ", you understand? "asked the powerful woman, earning a nod from Harry.

"Fine then meet me here in a week." Pheles said breaking the barrier and disappearing with a breeze of wind.

Tired Harry returned to his uncles' house and slipped quietly back into his closet before falling in his 'bed'. Feeling a little hungry Harry opened the inventory to take a cookie he had saved more stopped when he realized two more things that were not before. One letter and one blue box.

Withdrawing the letter, he opened it and began to read.

_Hello Harry._

_I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinor, you can call me Zelretch or Grandpa Zel, whichever you prefer. If you are reading this card then you have awakened your ability and reached level ten. if my accounts are right, you should be ten now. Anyway you can say that I had a hand in developing your skill so I hope you are enjoying it. I imagine that you should have some doubts, but do not worry, we'll meet soon and I'll answer some of them. As a late birthday present and reward for reaching the tenth level, you should have noticed that in your inventory are some books with some spells, a notebook, a kind of very useful computer, a shopping voucher and an item called gambler slot, when you activate it a roulette will pop up with the numbers from 1 to 10, it can only be used once every ten levels. The higher the number the better the premiums you will receive. At every ten levels you will get one. As it will be the first time the numbers will range from 6 to 10. Another important thing, the purchase voucher can only be used in the abyss auction, you will be able to access it by the icon on the notebook that looks like a black shopping cart, the ticket only can be used once, then spend wisely and do not care about the value I will pay with pleasure._

_Zelretch._

_PS: You can use your powers without restriction to a certain extent, I must visit you in a week or two._

_PPs: I advise you to increase your INT to 50 and WIS to 15 as it is required by some books, this will also help you increase, understand and manipulate your mana better._

_PPPs: Something called Dungeons, just like in games, there are monsters that when defeated drop items and give EXP. There is a map that shows some natural dungeons near its locality in a radius of 1 km. Good luck._

Harry read the letter several times until he was certain of what he had read. He had a grandfather, or at least someone that said he was his grandfather. And that same person had helped him explain the way his powers worked. Massaging his forehead Harry felt a headache forming along with dozens of questions in his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the thought out of his mind for a moment. It would not make any difference to think about it now, he had more important things to think about right now. First, he had spell books to learn magic. According to his 'grandfather', he would have to access this auction of the abyss in order to see the products sold. Third he would have to increase his WIS and INT in order to learn magic.

"I can increase my INT by reading books so I can spend those points by increasing something else. Since my WIS is much more difficult, it only increases only when I think logically, so it's harder, maybe if I buy some books on logic they'll help. Harry thought and a message appeared in front of him.

**Thinking logically increases your WIS by 1.**

**Smart thinking increases your Int in 1.**

At least it was one less point he would have to win. Removing the box, he opened and stored the contents back in inventory except for a small round device with a button on the side and the number 6 visible and gambler slot in blue letters.

He had nothing to lose here so he pressed the button and the roulette started rolling over the numbers. Watching closely Harry found he could find the rhythm of the object, every 4 seconds the number 10 appeared.

**'Observe' went up one level.**

Ignoring the message, the young man prepared his finger to push the button at the right moment. Risking everything in the ten was very risky, so he would have to try the 8 or 9. As soon as the roulette returned to the six, he started counting in his mind. And he pressed the button.

The roulette wheel decelerated and rolled again, stopping at the next number to which he had tightened leaving a visible 9. The roulette flashed and disappeared leaving five things behind. Two small cloths, a silver ring with a blue stone, a round green stone, a blue dice, and an old iron key.

"**Observe**" He activated the ability holding the key.

**[Master Key - Rank: Uncommon]**

**A key that can open any door no matter what the lock. Unable to open high level magical locks.**

"This is very useful," Harry thought, putting the key in the inventory and picking up the ring.

**[Thief Master Ring - Rank: Rare]**

**A magic ring that belonged to a notorious thief in life. Grants the user the skills, Strike level 15, Light Hands level 20, Steal level 20 and Camouflage level 5. Add Luck 35 to the user.**

Something a bit odd, but if he remembered well in the games were common skills to the character of the thief class. The next were the packages.

**[Middle Cards Pack - Rank: Rare]**

**A cloth pack containing 6 magic cards with unique powers.**

AND

**[Large Cards Pack - Rank: Rare]**

**A cloth pack containing 12 magic cards with unique powers.**

The next.

**[Magic Dice - Rank: unusual]**

**A six-sided dice that when played provide extra status points according to the die number. Disappears after use.**

And last but not least.

**[Middle Wind Stone - Rank: Rare]**

**A rare stone containing wind energy**

A lot of rare items, surely, they would be very useful later on. He would use this week until Pheles returned, to practice as much as possible while his uncle and cousin did not come and his aunt spent most of the day drinking and gossiping with other housewives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Applying in the studies increased the int in 1.**

A message appeared in front of Harry making the dark man sigh. Five days had passed since he met with Pheles and read the letter from the man who called himself his grandfather, and since then things could not have been more boring, his aunt for some reason became even more unbearable and kept him or doing household chores all day or some of the gossipy neighbors who did not even give him water.

At least both of them, Mr. Hale and Castle, asked him to help and let him rest a little after the chores. The little time he had free, which was usually when he was in his closet he used to study, as his intelligence increased, he was easier to understand and remember what he read, he has now reached 44 points in int and 18 in wis.

Luckily today he managed to leave home soon after mixing his aunt's bedtime remedy with the wine she loved so much, despite the risk there was a small part of him that wanted his aunt to go sick and die.

Closing the book in his hands he put the book in his inventory and took out a loaf of bread and began to eat.

"_Maybe I should train_." Harry thought engulfing the rest of the bread in his mouth. - DI Creation. He said rising and soon all the sounds of the clearing where he was with the wind disappeared indicating that he was inside an illusory barrier. "_Now, where do I start_?" The brunette wondered as he thought. "_I could continue doing exercises, but it was going to be a waste, I have a lot of mana so I guess I should learn how to use magic_." He thought of remembering his current abilities.

Looking up at a nearby tree, he raised his hand in her direction. "**Energy Bolt**." He said firing a blue energy ball from the hand that hit the tree exploding the trunk and damaging it.

"_The Energy Bolt is only a skill, but when I learned I also gained the ability and emit mana by instinct_." he thought as he looked at his hand. "_The same happens with the power strike, when I learned it I gained the ability to increase the damage using my mana, what will happen if I mix both?"_ The boy wondered before closing his eyes and concentrating.

"_First I have to gather the energy."_ He thought gathering his energy as Pheles taught him and concentrating on the arm that was surrounded by a blue aura. "_Now just focus and release_." He screamed in his mind pounding the air, sending a burst of energy into the trees.

As soon as the beam struck the tree instead of exploding, it plucked several trees leaving an area completely destroyed. "Yes". The young man exclaimed happily before a blue window appeared in front of him.

**You have created a skill.**

**Would you like to name it?**

**Yes No. **

Clicking on the yes, he stopped and thought of the name before speaking. "energy wave." He said before another window appeared.

**[Energy** **wave (active) NV 1 Exp: 1% / MP 150]**

**A technique used to gather and shoot a large amount of mana capable of destroying everything within a radius of 15 meters ahead of the user.**

Opening a smile, he began to think of another technique. - Skills list. Said doing a screen with your current skills. "I have very few." He commented to himself analyzing the list. "- I'll need more." Said before start thinking.

"- I'm someone with a lot of int. so if it was a game, I should be a wizard, as int increases the power of spells and their efficiency. I already have two skills to attack that are pretty decent, but I have no defensive, supportive, healing ability or that help me get away." He considered analyzing. "First I need to defend myself." Deciding to raise his hand in front of his body and taking a deep breath. "Gather, mana in my hand." he thought concentrating, making a smoky energy cover his hand. "- expand." He commanded mentally, making the energy increase in width.

"Get together and flatter yourself." He commanded again making the energy take the square and dense form and three messages appear.

**Through a special action a new skill was created.**

**Through continual testing on his mana condensate an ability to block attacks " Mana Shield " was created.**

**[Mana Shield (active) NV 1 Exp: 0 / Mp: 30]**

**A basic defensive technique that uses mana**

**Effect: blocks a portion of the impact.**

**50 additional MP per minute.**

\- "One is gone, some more to go". Harry spoke before sitting on the floor to think of something. "Now that I can defend myself, I need a way to get away or dodge when I need to." He commented to himself as he thought with his eyes closed.

He needed something that could make him avoid attacks or fights, a skill that could be used both to escape and to fight and dodge, so it would have to be something complex and very likely complicated.

After a while, Harry grimaced as he gripped his head, which started to ache after a lot of thought. "Damn it and harder than I thought?" He commented taking a nearby branch and wrote on the ground.

**Attack - Energy Wave**

**Defense - mana shield**

**Support - N / A**

"_I'm still at a very low level and without even a supporting ability, I'll be bullied in a fight."_ Harry thought disheartened. "There seems to be no other way." He said sadly opening his status.

**Name: Harry Zelretch Potter**

**Age: 9**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: 10 Next level: 99.96%**

**Title:**

**Hp: 742**

**Mp: 1390**

**Strength (STR): 14**

**Vitality (VIT): 18**

**Dexterity (DEX): 19**

**Intelligence (INT): 44**

**Wisdom (WIS): 18**

**Luck (LUK): 5**

**Points: 40**

**Money: 13L **

"I still have a lot of points to spend, but now I need to use them smart". He Thought. "Every time my int increases I learn faster and I remember better, when Wis goes up I can think better of the situations, so I'm going to invest in these two and for a little luck." He thought as he added 11 points in int and a new window appeared.

**The skill "Superior mana affinity " was created by having an int greater than 50.**

**Superior mana affinity (passive)**

**It is a more advanced technique that allows the user to become even more sensitive to mana and to use it in a more effective and controlled way.**

**20% increase in MP recovery rate.**

**10% increase in the amount of MP.**

**10% increase in magic attack.**

**10% increase in magic defense.**

**40% increase in the effects of MP-related techniques.**

"It's incredible, now I can use magic easier." Harry said excitedly after reading the effects of the new skill. "_It's better now for the others, too_." He thought by putting 12 points in Wisdom, 13 points Luck and 2 points in Vitality and Dexterity.

**Name: Harry Zelretch Potter**

**Age: 9 **

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: 10 Next level: 99.96%**

**Title:**

**Hp: 422**

**Mp: 1226.5.**

**Strength (STR): 14**

**Vitality (VIT): 20**

**Dexterity (DEX): 21**

**Intelligence (INT): 55**

**Wisdom (WIS): 30**

**Luck (LUK): 18**

**Points.**

**Money: 13L**

"I think the time has finally come." The brunette commented opening his inventory and taking out the box with the books that his grandfather gave him. Opening the box he found seven colored books inside, so he picked up the first one message appeared.

**You got the skill book [Jewelry Witchcraft]**

**You would like to learn this skill.**

**Accept - Reject.**

After clicking accept another window appeared.

**[Jewelry Witchcraft (active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00%]**

**A type of witchcraft that uses the principle of flow and transfer of mana in order to fill precious gems with mana.**

**When filling a jewel with mana and you can store it to use without the user spends his own mana while using magic.**

**Effects**

**Allows you to transfer and save mana in Precious Gems.**

**Cost: The chosen amount of stored mana + 10%.**

"_That will be very useful_." Harry thought by analyzing the effect of the ability, the biggest problem of character using magic was the amount of mana they possessed, if it ended normally, they would be useless and they would die, but if there was a way to store mana to use later without spending their own would be great. "Let's see the next one."

**You got the skill book**

**You would like to learn this skill.**

**Accept - Reject.**

Accepting.

**[Iron Skin (active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00% MP: 60]**

**A spell of unknown origin. It appeared as a protection spell that the wizards wore widely. The skin becomes as strong as iron, but maintains the texture of the skin, having the iron strength and flexibility of the skin. The defensive force is so strong, it deflects bullets and sword blows. Deep bruises are possible and will not stop the bones from breaking.**

**Effects**

**The skin becomes as strong as iron.**

**Running time: 30 minutes.**

"This is amazing". The brunette exclaimed happily, with his new ability he could fight the Dursleys and without bothering to get hurt. "Let's see the others." He thought excitedly.

**[Reinforcement (active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00% MP: 500]**

**Reinforcement is a difficult spell for the purpose of pushing to a base for maximum. Reinforcement allows the user to analyze the structural composition of an object, and increase its effectiveness, such as making it more durable or its most practical shape, or to return it to its original state. It can also be used to improve the physical capabilities of the user's own body.**

**[Structural Grasp (active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00% MP: 50]**

**A magic that allows you to understand the structure and design of objects, as if you were seeing a project and storing the knowledge of it.**

**Registered Projects: 0**

**[Transmutation (active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00% MP: 300]**

**An alchemical magic that has existed for many ages allowing those gifted to transform or alter an object. The higher the skill, the better the quality and the better the transformation.**

"They are all incredible." Harry exclaimed in pure euphoria with his new spells. "When I train more, I'll be an incredible sorcerer." He exclaimed to himself taking the next book, however despite having the book in hand no message appeared.

"Why did not it show up?" The boy wondered before reading the title of the book, the principle of mana flow and transfer and its applications. "So, this is not a book with spells. He thought opening the book and reading briefly before closing it. "Then I can't absorb theorical books." He remarked by putting the book back in the inventory and picking up the last one that did not show any messages either.

Relatives, the magical servants, although not a book of spells the title quite interested the brunette who opened the book making a leaf fall. - What is it? Harry wondered before picking up the sheet and a message appeared in front of him.

**You got the skill book [Create Family]**

**You would like to learn this skill.**

**Accept - Reject.**

As soon as he accepted the sheet he fell apart and just like a book he absorbed the knowledge of the magic contained in it.

**[Create Familiar (active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00% MP: 1000]**

**From prehistoric times the man trained the beasts so that he could use his skills. Through several distinct methods someone with a talent for manipulating mana can use it to create a creature loyal to himself. Familiar attributes will change according to int. of the summoner.**

"So, I can absorb spells from anywhere as long as it's not theoretical." The brunette concluded absently as he spoke to himself.

"Then your power has limits". A female voice spoke behind him and the dark-haired boy nodded.

"Yes I can not absorb theory books and I can only learn some skills when I get to a certain level in a certain area." He remarked distractedly before noticing someone behind him and jumping around with his hand pointed in the direction of his voice.

As soon as he turned, he saw Pheles holding a cardboard box with a man with Asian features. The old man in his mid-sixties stood tall at about 1.80 to 1.90 cm, white hair, beard and mustache all white and brown eyes, wearing a white and red robe.

Feng Si Lian - Leader of Shénhuǒzú - level.?

"You have to pay more attention, young man, even if this is your illusory barrier, there are many bad people who could come in like that." The old man said staring at the boy, making the young man a little uncomfortable. "Pheles here told me a little about your unique ability." He said pointing to the woman who put the box on the floor and began to open it. "As she went to China to ask me for some of the basic techniques of my clan, I wanted to come along to see her skill with my own eyes." The old man said taking a book inside the box and offering it to Harry.

Although he wanted to accept the book immediately, his new wisdom and intelligence prevented him from accepting the book and made him suspicious.

"If they're from your clan why you're giving me like this for nothing?" The boy asked a half smile from the old man.

"'For a child you are very intelligent and you do very well in not accepting things from strangers". The old man praised. " And to answer your question is quite simple I'm just giving basic techniques, not a secret technique or something, plus it was a favor for Pheles, who my clan owes a lot that asked for these techniques so I could not refuse, I I just decided to see how you use your skill exactly so try learning those techniques." The old man spoke again offering the book.

"You do not mind if the book disappears?" Harry asked, receiving a negative nod from the man, he then picked up the book and a message popped out.

**You got the skill book [Shénhu Técnica Breathing Technique]**

**You would like to learn this skill.**

**Accept - Reject.**

"Of course, I want to." The young man spoke mentally squeezing accepting, so he tightened the book flashed and fell apart in light that was absorbed by the boy's body and a new message appeared in front of him.

**[Shénhuǒ Breathing Technique (Passive & Active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00%]**

**A basic technique developed by the Shénhuǒzú clan. A technique that purifies ki, the fundamental energy of the world, and accumulates it within the center of ki, allowing the user to use that power freely. After the development of inner Ki techniques, humans became able to overcome the limits of the human species. The amount accumulated depends on the amount of inner ki, the level of the inner ki (MP) increases permanently when training the inner ki.**

**Passively increases Str by 10%**

**Passively increases DeX by 10%**

**Passively increases Vit by 10%**

**Passively increases Int by 10%**

**Passively increases Wis by 10%**

**Passively increases Fire resistance by 20%**

**Additional 30% Str when active.**

**Additional 30% DEX when active.**

**Increases Fire resistance by 60% when active.**

**Allows the use of ki stroke when active.**

"This is amazing. I can feel the knowledge flowing inside me. I can fully understand the technique, and I can tell that is as strong. And to think the amount will increase as my MP increases and that with training in the inner ki the amount of MP will increase separately." The young man thought with his eyes closed.

While Harry was lost in thought, the old man criticized. "_So, the book really is gone, and not only that, I can feel the power of my clan emanating from he_." He thought as he watched the young man covered by a smoky red aura. "_That really is a powerful skill."_ He thought taking out three more books and handing over to the young man who began to absorb the books.

**[Sword technique Shénhuǒ (Passive & Active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00%]**

**Basic sword technique by Shénhuǒzú. The Shénhuǒzú sword art was developed based on the ancient techniques of the monks. Technique that fire, the spirit and the body.**

**Passively increases sword attack speed by 10%.**

**Passively increases the power of sword attacks by 10%**

**Allows the use of ki stroke when active.**

**Increase of 20% in attack power when the Shénhu Breathing technique is learned.**

**[Martial arts technique Shénhuǒ (Passive & Active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00%]**

**Basic martial arts developed by Shénhuǒzú. Basic martial arts based on Kenpō. Fundamental art that encompasses the flame, the spirit and the body.**

**Passively increases attack speed with empty hands by 10%.**

**Passively increases the power of attacks with empty hands by 10%**

**Allows the use of ki stroke when active.**

**Increase of 20% in attack power when the Shénhu Breathing technique is learned.**

**[Foot technique Shénhuǒ (Passive & Active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00%]**

**Foot technique developed by Shénhuǒzú. Basic technical ki exterior based on Kenpō.**

**Passively increases movement speed by 10%**

**Increases movement speed by 50% when active.**

**10% increase in speed of movement when the Shénhu De Breathing technique is learned.**

**[External Ki technique Shénhuǒ (Passive & Active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00%]**

**An external ki technique developed by Shénhuǒzú. The Shihuǒzú outer ki technique was based on Shénhuǒ Lù.**

**It makes the body stronger and increases the power of defense.**

**Increases Str by 10%**

**Increases Dex by 10%**

**Increases Vit by 10%**

**Increases Vit recovery rate by 10%**

**Increases stamina recovery rate by 10%**

"All those powerful skills, they're amazing. The dark-haired boy thought before a new message appeared.

**You have learned all the basic techniques of Shénhuǒzú**

**Str, Dex, Int, and Vit increases by 2.**

\- How do you feel? Old Feng asked.

"- I think I got a lot stronger." The brunet said gaining a nod from both Pheles and Feng.

"It sounds like you can use the techniques right after you learn them, it's a very strange skill." The old man said shaving his beard and thinking for a while before taking another book out of his robes. "There is one more book with me, this book contains a very special ability of my clan, I would like to see if you could learn it." He said handing the book over to the boy.

**You got the skill book [Heavenly Healing Shénhuǒ]**

**You would like to learn this skill.**

**Accept - Reject.**

"A healing ability?" Harry wondered happily, in games healing skills were usually the difference between victory and defeat so they were very important to have and train. "I really want this technique." He thought by clicking Accept.

**[Heavenly Healing Shénhuǒ (Active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00% MP: 100]**

**Created by the founder of the Shénhu clan a technique that mimics the ability to heal through the flames possessed by a phoenix. Shen means divine and huǒ means flame. And a technique with the meaning of divine flame with the power to purify and heal the body and the spirit.**

**With a soul stone HP recovery and MP in 100. Effects of status and diseases removed.**

**Without a soul stone HP recovery in 100. Effects of status and diseases removed.**

_"This technique is incredible, I can fully understand it."_ The brunet thought analyzing the knowledge he received. "I feel like I can use it already."

"I really hope so." The old man said before reaching out his left hand, which was wrapped in bandages for the young man. "Can you heal me."

With a nod the young man took the old man's hand before using his new ability. "**Heavenly Healing Shénhuǒ."** Harry said and a red-orange glow left his hands and encircled Feng's entire body.

"_This is definitely the __**Shénhuǒ healing technique**__, however the effect was instantaneous and I felt it all over my body."_ The old man thought by removing the bandages revealing his hand perfectly well without any bruising. "Your ability is even more incredible than I thought. Feng said as he knelt down at the height of the boy's eyes. "I know this may sound strange, but I'd like you to use this ability to heal some of my clan members, I'm willing to pay for it."

"But if the technique is of your clan, because someone from your clan can not help them." The boy asked confused, earning a weary sigh from the man.

"I'd like to, young man." The old man said in a resigned sad tone. "Unfortunately, most of my clan do not know how to use it, and besides me there is no one else who knows the technique and I recognize that I cannot use it as well as you can." Feng explained looking into the young man's eyes. "And besides, the only healer I could trust had passed away a few months ago and his stupid apprentice ended up poisoning himself and dying a few weeks ago, I cannot take them to a hospital either because it would be useless and will raise many uncomfortable questions, so right now you're my best choice." The old man finished and was silent waiting for a response from the boy.

"I really wanted to help, but I do not think my aunt is going to let me go to China." Harry apologized, making the old man blink in confusion before scratching his head.

"No need to worry about it young." He said blandly. "My clan members are in London since they could not make long trips it was best to keep them here until I could hire a healer, when Pheles came and commented on his ability I thought it would not hurt to give a chance, so what do you tell me?" The old Asian asked.

In doubt, Harry looked at Pheles for an answer.

Sighing the woman who had been silent all the time knelt in front of the boy. "You should not look at me for an answer, this is something only you can decide, but if you are in doubt about Feng, you can trust him, although old he is very trustworthy." The woman said with a slight smile.

"I'll help." The boy stammered blushing, causing the old man to stifle a laugh.

"You have my thanks, I'm going to retire for today, but I'll come back tomorrow morning to get you, have a good afternoon. Feng said before being surrounded by flames and fade.

"That was incredible." The boy exclaimed, earning a laugh from Pheles.

"There are many other skills like this, you can easily buy at the abyss auction." Pheles said drawing the boy's attention.

"What is this auction of the abyss, and I have heard of it, but I do not know what it is." The boy said gaining a raised eyebrow from the woman.

Putting curiosity aside Pheles began to explain. " The abyss auction is a kind of shop that provides everything to those who have skills, spells, weapons, books, magic items, ingredients and even slaves, you can get almost everything from a cell phone or computer, or go in one of the stores, you can also sell your stuff there for a 5% fee, when you make lots of purchases or sales you gain access to unique items that are hard to get." The woman explained with a glint appearing in Harry's eyes.

"Can I buy all this for the computer?" The boy asked excitedly, gaining a positive nod from the woman.

"Yes, they deliver within 24 hours, but if you pay a fee they deliver within a few minutes. Speaking of equipment have you looked at that magician's equipment?" Pheles's question made Harry's eyes widen a little.

Despite having spent a few days he still had not looked at the equipment that the mage had left, but because of remorse forgetfulness, opening the inventory he took the items of the mage and put on the ground in front of him.

"Just a minute, I'll take a look at them now. Harry said taking the robe first, he was quite big enough to fully cover an adult, his fabric vaguely resembled the silk fabrics of his only aunt who seemed to be much more resilient, looking closely he could see various symbols and circles in the cloak. "I hope it's a good thing, **Observe**."

**[Magical protection mantle and regeneration boost from Fynn, Rank: Little special. ]**

**A magical cloak created by Alana Fynn, for greater protection against spells. The fabric is made of silk. This item was created through alchemy.**

**Effect: Ensures 20% resistance against magic.**

**Special: Restoration of MP 20 / minute.**

"_It's a very useful mantle_." Harry thought quietly, tucking his cloak back and taking the scepter.

**[Scepter's invocation and strength increase of white hawks, Rank: Special.]**

**A scepter of the White Hawks for more effective use of invocation magic. The core is made of a jewel. This item was created through alchemy.**

**Effect: Increases spell power by 30%. Reduces by 25% the cost of Mp in summoning spells.**

**Special: You can only use low and medium rank magic with this item, if you use high rank spells the durability of the staff will drop dramatically.**

"I'll definitely use that from now on." The dark-haired boy commented, his eyes shining, making Pheles sigh.

"I know it may be a great item by now, but you can buy some much better ones." The woman said making the glow in Harry's eyes diminish. "Now try to see the jewels they are usually worth good money."

**[Azalea Invoker Kit Blackann Rank: Medium Special. ]**

**An invocation accessory created by Azalea Blackann's magical items artisan. It consists of a necklace and a ring. Reduces the cost of Mp in invocation spells by 20%.**

**[Set of Magic Restore Rings, Rank: Medium Special. ]**

**An invocation accessory created by Azalea Blackann's magical items artisan. It consists of three rings. Restoration of MP 20 / minute.**

**[Will's Mana Restore Rings Set, Rank: Special.]**

**An invocation accessory created by a magical craftsman named Will Tent. It consists of two rings. The Mana Restoration rate increases by 50%.**

**[White hawks strength increase kit, Rank: Special. ]**

**An accessory of the White Hawks to increase the power of spells It consists of a necklace and two bracelets to be used on each wrist. Increases spell power by 40%.**

"They're all wizard items." The brunette said after reading the information of the jewels. "They're all related to mana." Finished.

Pheles stared at the jewels for a minute before waving to himself. "A mage must always be prepared for everything, by looking carefully I would say that these jewels are worth a total of £ 90,000." The woman commented, making Harry's eyes almost jump out of her head.

\- 9-9-90 T-t-thousand? The boy stammered, getting Pheles's strange look.

After a moment's thought, Pheles's expression changed to an embarrassed one. "That's a lot of money for you, is not it?" He asked, receiving a silent nod from the boy. "Well if you want to sell everything well, but you'd better keep at least two of the sets." He advised.

The dark hair boy remained silent as thoughts raced through his mind madly. 90,000 was an amount he never expected to see in his life, nor did Vernon who was a director of a company earn it in a whole year and right here was some jewelry worth all that money.

"I want to sell." The boy replied firmly, with this amount he would not only be able to buy decent clothes and food, but he would have enough money to buy what he needed for a long time, if he used well he could even afford a decent college since he had not no illusion that his uncles would spend money on him in the future. "I only want the staff and two of the rings."

"Well, it's your call." The woman spoke with a shrug. "Now take a look at the rest and decide if you will want to sell or keep them."

After looking at the rest of the things he was a bit disappointed to find nothing of value, the leather vest was common, in the wallet there were 500 pounds, the leather bag had an expanding interior full of worthless things according to, Pheles, but at least it ended with a new spell.

**[Lesser Summoning: Undead (Active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00% MP: 450]**

**A skill to summon the weakest undead.**

**Many ages ago wizards began researching and studying about death, eventually they learned to reanimate bodies and control them, creating the principle of necromancy. The attributes of the undead changed according to the user int. As levels of the strongest undead ability increase, they can be summoned.**

**Effect: Permits permanent creation of a lesser living dead.**

Although it did not seem to be a very useful skill, when he first used it he summoned three skeletons and two zombies that emerged from a black shadow on the ground and made them fight each other. The skeletons despite having swords with them from when they came up ended up losing to one of the zombies.

After the battle, not only bones of the skeletons were left behind as one of the swords as well as skin, teeth and zombie ribs and four small purple stones.

**[Small Soul Stone - Rank: useful]**

**A crystal made of a soul. Useful for something.**

"You have a really complex skill." Pheles commented dryly as he watched almost 100 skeletons fight against 100 zombies in front of him. "I never really expected to see such a scene in my life."

As there was no limit number, he can generate them indefinitely while he had mana, and he even gained experience when the skeletons and zombie were defeated, after realizing this he gave up selling the jewels.

"But that's incredible, it's not, it's only been 30 minutes and I've already gained 5 levels, and my magic level was level 6." Harry remarked excitedly as he wore all the jewels he had won after realizing that not only could he winning a lot of items as experience he had given up selling the jewels and used them as he began to summon skeletons and zombies before making the two groups to fight each other. "When I use this magic, even if they die, I gain experience, the level of magic goes up and I still gain a lot of items that I can sell, so it's like killing three rabbits in one shot just is not it?" He commented, winning a nod from Pheles.

**Thinking intelligently increases your intelligence by 1.**

Ignoring the message, the boy returned to pay attention to the battle that was about to end. Despite the skeletons all armed with spades the zombies had fought on an equal footing throughout the fight even when unarmed, well, all but a zombie in particular.

In the middle of a huge pile of bones and items surrounded by the last ten skeletons and zombies, there was one in the middle of the circle with a crumpled metal baseball bat swaying furiously at the baton crushing the skulls of opponents.

Strangely the same zombie who had won the first "fight" had risen just as he and gained an advantage over others, when he had given the metal bat the advantage was even more evident. Usually the zombies had level 8 and the skeletons level 7 but after the first round and now after again winning his level rose to 13.

"He seems to have grown a little stronger." Pheles remarked as he assessed the zombie who was standing waiting for a new command from the boy. The strangeness in the boy's ability further fueled his curiosity, usually the kind of skill a person would say about his abilities and abilities, yet here was a kid whose ability completely escaped the rule.

Usually a person with mana would follow a path that had to do with magic while a person with Ki would follow the path of a martial artist. One person could not use ki techniques that used mana and not one person with mana could use techniques that used Ki.

However, the boy's ability not only allowed him to use Shénhuo Celestial Healing, a KI technique that required not only too much training as pre-requisites with no problems with mana, but also allowed him to use spells as easily as. It was really a very interesting skill.

"Hey Pheles, you mind if I do it just one more time, I want to try to get to level 20." Harry's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, but you better be quick, I still want to see if I can teach you some things." The green-haired woman commented with a shrug.

\- Yes, ma'am, Lesser Summoning: Undead." The boy said summoning a skeleton.

However, something unexpected ended up happening, unlike the common skeleton that was summoned normally, a black skeleton was summoned. He was 2 meters tall, equipped with a jet-black robe and full plate armor that covered his whole body with metal splinters all over his body. He was armed with a curved saber and had a red parrot shield for the defense.

There was a very clear difference from this skeleton to the others. "What kind of skeleton is that, watch." The boy murmured using his ability observe and make a blue screen appear in front of him.

**Black Skeleton NV 25**

**HP: 3000 MP: 1000**

**A superior skeleton with great attack capabilities. A skeleton created by means of black magic. Although not possessing magical abilities, it possesses much ability with swords.**

**Strength: 40**

**Dexterity: 30 Intelligence (INT): 8**

**Wisdom: 5 Lucky: 0**

**Points:0**

**Status: Tireless, Cut Resistance, Puncture Resistance, Null Critical Strikes, Vulnerable to Fire, Minor Damage Reduction.**

As soon as he finished reading the boy's eyes began to glow. "This guy is incredible." The boy exclaimed again making the woman sigh.

"Yes, I know he's incredible, but I cannot finish it soon enough, I do not have all day." Pheles grunted as the boy calmed down and began to summon other black skeletons.

This time, however after concentrating a little he discovered that he could change the will of the skeletons summoned. He could call black skeletons: archers, spearmen, hammers and even magicians were possible.

After summoning 50 skeletons, 10 of each type made them fight just like the previous ones, however unlike the common skeletons and zombies that only swung the swords and arms trying to hit anything, the black skeletons had real abilities, the ones with swords and shields attacked and they defended like knights in movies, the spears used thrusts and precise oscillations, the archers took the distance and shot arrows with precision although they were useless, the axemens gave strong oscillations that dismounted of 2 to 5 skeletons at a time, nevertheless those with the undeniable advantage were the magicians who throwed fireballs and thunder of the staffs as well as they created common skeletons.

Despite being an incredible fight in the young's eyes the fight ended after only 10 minutes with a skeleton magician almost totally destroyed as a winner. "**Energy Bolt**". Harry exclaimed firing a sphere of mana from exploded as he hit the skeleton destroying it.

**You went up one level**

After the last skeleton was destroyed, he began to pick up the items on the floor and push into his inventory, were almost a thousand bones, a hundred soul stones, seven swords, two axes, four bows, a spear, a magic book and two staffs. He also reached level 23.

"Well now that it's over, let's begin, as you can see, I've spent this week looking for some techniques to help you survive or at least run. "He said getting a nod from Tan. "Since you already have decent control over your mana, I want you to gather it in your hand and condense it in the shape of an arrow."

Shaking his head, the boy raised one hand and began to concentrate, making his hand covered by mana. "Condense." The boy thought by making the mana in his hand take the form of an arrow.

**A skill was created through a special action.**

**Mana's continued manipulation has created a skill with drill power "Mana Arrow"**

**[Mana Arrow (Active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00% MP: 5]**

**An attack skill that hardens the mana to an elongated form. It is only possible for those gifted in manipulating mana.**

"Very good now, make her spin and hit one of the trees." Pheles instructed, and the dark man beckoned again.

"spin". He said and arrow start spinning quickly making the wind whistle around him. "Pierce." He screamed, throwing the arrow that flew fast and pierced the trunk of the tree easily leaving a hole in it.

A skill was created through a special action.

Mana continued Mana created a skill with punching power "Spiral Mana Arrow"

**[Spinning Mana Arrow (Active) NV 1 EXP: 00.00% MP: 6]**

**A long-range skill with increased piercing power while adding a strong turn to mana arrow. It is only possible for those gifted in manipulating mana.**

"It's very strong." The boy commented, earning a nod from the woman.

"Many spells get stronger when you add the spin." Pheles said raising a finger. "Now I want you to use that in the energy bolt, right?" First, you'll concentrate as much mana as you can and shoot and then do it again by adding the spin. He instructed again to get the boy into position.

Taking a deep breath, Harry raised his hand toward some still standing trees and began to concentrate, forming a small sphere of mana in his hand. "Just add more power." He thought by pushing more mana into the sphere, making it get bigger and bigger, in a short time the mana sphere in front of the boy got bigger and he continued to grow.

As soon as he reached almost twice the size of the boy, he began to feel his hand tremble. "This thing is getting out of control, and now, GO." He screamed in his mind and fired.

The giant sphere of magic flew at enormous speed despite its size quickly crossing the distance of a few meters hitting the trees. As soon as he hit the target, the ball exploded creating a deafening noise and a gust of air so strong that it plucked the boy from his feet and threw him flying several meters back, only to be caught by Pheles who raised one hand dividing the winds protecting both.

After a few seconds the winds stopped and a huge cloud of smoke permeated the area, putting the child on the ground Pheles looked to the sides and saw a fog of dust covering the whole area preventing the vision.

With a shake of the hand a gust of wind cleared the fog of dust making the boy gasp with vision, the whole area of at least twenty feet or so where there were trees and shrubs, though broken, was now only a huge, half-deep crater.

\- I made it? The boy asked trembling with astonishment as a message appeared in front of him.

**You thought of a new Skill. Would you like to name it?**

**Yes No**

"So, it was I who did it." The boy thought already calm, due to his player mind. "Since I will have to speak the name of the skill when I use it has to be something simple." Conclude in thought before you decide. "Mana bomb." He said the name and then confirmed by making a new message appear.

**[Mana bomb (active) NV 1 EXP: 1.0%]**

**A technique made to gather and shoot a huge amount of mana. The amount of condensed mana dramatically increases concussive damage and explosive power.**

**20% ignore defense.**

**1000% damage increase.**

**5 seconds charge time.**

Depending on the user's wishes it is possible to increase the load to 20 seconds. There is an additional damage as the charge time increases.

"Damn the damage of this thing is unreal," the boy thought with amazement at what he read. "That's how that crater appeared"

"I think it's best to forget about more attack spells for now." Pheles commented sighing. "I want you to create destroy this illusory barrier and create one with some kind of opponent, I want to see how you do in a fight, if you cannot create one yet then I want you to practice until you can."

With a nod the boy raised his hand and used his ability to leave, instantly there was a change and instead of a destroyed clearing he was back in a clearing in a grove surrounded by trees and the sound of frogs and birds.

Taking a long breath, he felt the fresh air enter his lungs invigorating his body, after a few minutes of silence he looked at Pheles and saw that she was also quietly enjoying the fresh air of the place.

After a while he began to use **DI Creation** and **DI Escape** repeatedly in order to increase the skill level. After nearly four hours of using the skill repeatedly he increased her level by 14 leaving her level 15.

**[DI creation (active) NV.15 EXP 3.0%]**

**Used to create instant dugeons. Stronger dugeons can be created according to level. Dugeons available.**

**1 - Instance empty - Monsters: None**

**2 - Zombie Instance - Monsters: Zombie**

**3 - Ghost Instance - Monsters: Ghosts**

**4 - Mixed Instance - Monsters: Ghosts and Zombies**

**5 - Slime Instance - Monsters: Slimes**

**6 - Skeleton Instinct - Monsters: Skeletons**

**7 - Ogre Instance - Monsters: Ogres**

**8 - Monster Spiders Instance: Spiders**

**9 - Canine Instance - Monsters: Canines**

**10 - Mime Instance - Monsters: Mimics**

**11 - Goblin Instinct - Monsters: Goblins**

**12 - Mixed Instance - Monsters: Skeletons, Slimes, and Ogres**

**13 - Mixed Instance - Monsters: any combination of Ghosts, Zombies, Skeletons, Slimes, Canines, Spiders and Ogres**

**14 - Training Instance - Monsters: None.**

**15 - Timeless Instance - Monsters: None.**

"Finally." The boy grunted as he sat on the floor. "I should have stopped at level 5, which was already a good size." He commented looking up at the blue sky with several clouds moving. He had until eight at night to get home so he was not too worried about time.

"Can we start now?" Pheles asked irritably earning an unashamed smile from the young man. "I've waited long enough, so unless you do not want any more help, then create an illusory barrier"

Quickly jumping up, the brunet stood, and created an illusory barrier with zombies, instantly the sky darkened and the sun was replaced by the moon. Taking out the staff he had won from the mage, he braced himself and stepped forward a few feet ahead, stopping at a safe distance from a figure.

"And now." The young man thought looking at what would be his first real opponent, looked like an adult man with black middle-aged hair, wearing a ragged, filthy suit, full of cuts, his skin greenish and decaying, the zombie crawled slowly toward the young man being followed by a few others behind him. "**Observe**." The young man used his ability and a message appeared.

**Zumbi NV 8**

**Hp: 800 MP: 50**

**Walking bodies, no matter how they died. They hate the living, attacking and eating their flesh. Although their strength is slow and twice as long as when they were alive.**

**Age: Not relevant. Male gender**

**Strength: 5**

**Dexterity: 3 Intelligence (INT): 0**

**Wisdom: 0 Lucky: 0**

**About Me**

**Status: Tireless, vulnerable to fire.**

"This is a great chance, energy Wave." Harry shouted raising his staff and firing a blast of mana that instantly destroyed five zombies at once.

**You got 1750 exp.**

"Great, I can win." The boy thought as he watched several other zombies crawl toward him. "Come on, I still have some spells to test." The boy said confidently, raising his staff again. - Spiral Mana Arrow. Said creating a rotating energy arrow in front of the staff. "Go." He screamed, shooting the arrow that easily pierced the skull of a zombie and made him disappear.

"That's too easy." Harry said before a snap sounded behind him along with a groan, turning quickly he saw zombie almost on top of him bite him, throwing his body to the side in a quick turn he deflected from the attack and hit the staff in the the back of the zombie's knee making him fall on his knees.

"**Power strike**." The young man shouted, causing the staff to be surrounded by a yellow glow, and hit the head full of the zombie that fell to the ground and began to disappear. "Damn you almost ruined everything, you idiot." The boy swore in his mind as he cursed himself for not paying attention, looking around he saw several zombies coming from all directions.

_"Well done, you idiot, who told you to be all cocky just for killing some zombies."_ He thought as his eyes quickly searched for an escape route, fortunately he found a small gap between two zombies and quickly rushed to her.

The first zombie came forward with his arms outstretched and tried to grab him, but using his slim, small body he swerved from the zombie's arms and hit the point of the staff on his shoulder causing the zombie to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"**Reinforcement**." The boy thought by activating the magic and strengthening the muscles of his legs, with a quick turn he turned away from the second zombie and hit a spinning kick on the side of him hurling the corpse out of the way. "_There_." The young man thought flexing his leg muscles and jumping to a tree branch a few feet off the ground.

Fortunately for Brown the reinforced muscles of the legs were enough for him to reach the rooster and pull himself up. "Dude, that was close." He remarked as the zombies began to pile under him with their hands raised, trying unsuccessfully to catch him.

After a few seconds looking down a smile appeared on his face and he began firing spiral mana arrows at the zombies heaped beneath him. Soon all the zombies were destroyed and a new message appeared in front of Harry.

**You were given the title "Apprentice Undead Hunter."**

"But what is this?" The boy asked himself before clicking on the message to make it open.

**[Undead Apprentice Hunter]**

**-Obtained by defeating 50 undead.**

**"You have the talent and special interest in exterminating the undead.**

**\- Become a Undead Hunter and eradicate undead.**

**30% increase in damage against undead.**

**30% increase defense against undead attacks.**

**+5 All statuses when attacking the living dead.**

..

...

"Equip, Equip." The young man thought frantically equipping the title, as soon as the title appeared on his name, he felt a stream of power rise through his body. "Now it's time for the second round." He commented with a smile jumping from the branch to the ground and collecting everything that was left by the zombies.

After collecting everything he saw a group of zombies walking a few meters away, smiling he used the reinforcement again on the leg muscles and ran into a nearby tree and jumped onto a branch, again using the reinforcement he reinforced his vocal cords and took a long breath.

"HERE, YOUR WORMS BRAINS." The black-haired boy screamed so loudly that the leaves of the trees swayed and the scream echoed through the trees.

After the echo ceased there was a long, grave silence before several footsteps sounded and countless moans began to ring all over the place and dozens of zombies began to appear from all directions.

"This time it's going to be different, **Lesser Summoning: Undead**." He shouted invoking ten black wizard skeletons. "Now put them down." He ordered the black skeletons who invoked common skeletons with swords that advanced to the zombies while the skeletons began to fire fireballs and other spells.

Grinning Harry continually fired the Energy bolt on the approaching zombies while the skeletons kept them away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several feet away, flying above the top of the trees, Pheles watched closely the way Harry dealt with the zombies.

Despite the lack of a range of spells like most magic users, Harry used very well those at his disposal, even though she was a little disappointed not to see if the boy could effectively use the techniques of the Shénhu clan, she understood that small size along with the young age would be an obstacle in hand-to-hand combat for at least a few years.

As she watched the boy along with the skeletons struggled, she observed with the corner of her eye a huge mass of zombie uniting and merging into a shapeless mass that grew larger and larger.

"This is going to be very interesting, let's see how you're going to deal with something like that." The woman thought seeing the boy surrounded by skeletons celebrate his victory over the zombies. "Let's see what interesting movement you're going to use this time, boy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the last zombie fell, Harry breathed a sigh of relief as a smile rose on his face, he felt strangely excited even though he knew he might have died compared to the extremely annoying and boring life he had lived through these few weeks had been the best , after all that kid would not like to become a magician command skeletons while fighting zombies using magic.

"Dude these skeletons are amazing." The boy commented smiling as he watched the skeletal wizards who were waiting for his orders, to be honest he was a bit jealous of the spells that the skeletons could use, he really wanted to learn how to play fireballs or ice-tips. "I'm sure I'll buy a lot of spells and lots of ..."

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A huge roar cut the brown of his thoughts, turning quickly toward the roar the dark-haired boy faced a frightening sight. Several feet away from him a huge zombie rose from a heap of smaller zombies, colossal 10 meters, unlike the others, his skin was not rotting, no lacerations or any clothes in it, totally white eyes and a strangely thin body with purplish blue skin.

"But what is this?" Observe.

**Legion Zombie LVL 34**

**HP: 15200 MP: 1200**

**A conglomeration of zombies filled with resentment.**

**When a large number of zombies feel threatened due to being overly hunted they come together to form a Legion Zombie.**

**He has no magical abilities, but he has a lot of strength and stamina despite being very slow.**

**Strength: 60 Vitality: 60**

**Dexterity: 10 Intelligence (INT): 9**

**Wisdom: 10 Lucky: 0**

**Point:0**

_"How does this thing have such strength and vitality on that level_?" Harry thought after reading the zombie information. "Tsc is not the time for this, hey you end it." He commanded the skeletons who began firing spells on the zombie causing the HP to descend continuously.

With a roar the zombie crouched down and stuck his fingers on the ground before pulling a huge piece of dirt off the ground and lifting it over his head. As soon as he realized what was coming the dark man turned and ran to the side leaving the skeletons behind.

With another roar the zombie threw the piece of earth that completely crushed the skeletons and began to advance towards the dark with strides that quickly covered the distance. Using Reinforcement, he tightened his leg muscles and took a breath activating the shénhuo breathing technique, being covered by a red aura, flexing his legs he jumped up and quickly ran, leaving the skeletons behind.

With another roar the zombie threw the piece of earth that completely crushed all the skeletons and began to advance towards the boy with strides that quickly covered the distance. Using Reinforcement, Harry strengthen his leg muscles and took a breath activating the shénhuo breathing technique, being covered by a red aura, flexing his legs he jumped upwards and quickly overtake the trees standing at the height of the zombie's head. – "Energy Bolt". The boy fired two mana balls into the zombie's eyes that exploded, making him roar and covering his shattered eyes with his hands as he trampled everything around him.

"The bigger the size, the bigger the fall." The boy said low landing perfectly flat on the floor. "Let's now test that technique Pheles said." He thought raising his staff in front of him. "First, gather my mana." He thought as a sphere of mana larger than his body formed in front of him.

"Now spin." He commanded in his mind, causing the mana sphere to begin spinning at a tremendous speed causing a great gust of wind to leap with violence.

"Now shoot." He screamed, firing the ball that in an instant crossed the distance and crossed the trunk creating a huge hole in it that made the zombie disappear.

**Your level has increased.**

Along with the level message he felt electricity rising through his body before another message appeared.

**You defeated the zombie boss of the Legion. You got the zombie killer title.**

**[Zombie killer]**

**-Obsessed when defeating zombie of the legion.**

**-You have proven your talent and special interest in exterminating the undead by defeating the legion zombie.**

**"You've become a Zombie Slayer.**

**120% increase in damage against undead.**

**80% increase defense against undead attacks.**

**+15 All statuses when attacking the living dead.**

"That is certainly worth the effort." The Moreno commented by equipping his new title in place of the old one before another message appeared.

**You have created a skill.**

**Would you like to name it?**

**Yes - No.**

Sighing the young man just decided to name the magic spiral mana pump to facilitate.

**[Spiral Mana Bomb (active) NV 1 EXP: 1.0%]**

**A technique used to join and turn a huge amount of spiral mana.**

**Spiral rotation dramatically increases its drilling power and heaping amount of mana dramatically increases its strength.**

**20% defense penetration.**

**1000% attack rate.**

**3 seconds of spin time.**

**Depending on the user's wishes, it is possible to increase the turnaround time by up to 20 seconds.**

**There is an additional damage as the spin time increases.**

"The damage of this thing is immense." Harry commented approaching where the giant zombie disappeared, as soon as he got his eyes glittered with what he saw on the floor, a packet of notes, a book a purple stone the size of an egg, six small jars with red liquid and a small Lot of gold coins. "Is that what I think it is?" The young man asked himself by taking one of the jars in his hand. "**Observe**."

**Minor grade recovery potion. Rank: normal.**

**A medium-grade recovery potion that instantly recovers 200 HP.**

**It tastes like strawberry.**

"Yes, that's interesting." Pheles's voice came from behind the young man making the man jump out of fright and cast a glance at the woman who just smirked. "Normally a potion like this is only made by a high-level alchemist, and they cost about 6,000 pounds each." He commented analyzing one of the potions in his hand. "And that's not all, is it real?" The woman asked, taking the bundle of money from the floor and looking at it.

"Let me see here." The boy said taking the money from the woman's hand and opening his inventory and putting the wad of bills in it, making the amount rise from 513 pounds to 813, making a small tear of happiness run down the eye of the brunette. "Looks like it's real." He said smiling before picking up the stone and one of the coins.

**Stone of the soul below the intermediary - rank: useful.**

**A crystal created by uniting many souls. Useful for many things.**


	3. Chapter 3

Strangely the night passed so fast that Harry did not even had time to sleep, between the time of splitting the contents of the large amount of boxes he had bought, analyzing the items and keeping them all night awake.

Having a chance to buy without limits was a rewarding experience in the boy's opinion, for someone who had to live with the remains of their relatives or work hard for a few pounds to be able to have a better used clothes or eat better, it was nice to have the chance to buy everything he wanted without worry for once.

Although he knew he had overreacted a bit, he still did not know what he would do with the alchemist's 1000-seed kit, or the three flying shoes or the magic 3D printer.

But despite this he made great purchases, earrings to increase mana recovery, various skill books, such as a giant's strength, purify, remove curse, and several others including a much-loved teleportation magic.

Releasing a yawn, he finished storing his groceries in his inventory. He quickly packed himself up and left the house, heading toward the point where he tagged with Pheles, greeting some neighbors along the way, he reached the spot, and saw Pheles sitting on a bench.

"Did you wait long?" Harry asked, winning a smile from the woman's corner.

"Not really, you're just in time." He said pointing to a clock on the other side of the street. - Ready to go? The woman asked and Harry nodded.

Rising from the bench, the woman put a hand on Harry's shoulder before a whirlwind appeared around them and disappeared leaving them in the middle of a busy street in front of a huge building, entering the building with Pheles, they will go to the elevator where the woman clicked the button on the top floor.

"The members of the Feng clan are here, under the care of the red oak leaf clan, some of them are also injured so it is likely they will ask you to help them too." As soon as Pheles finished speaking the elevator opened into a small hallway with a wooden door with the figure of a carved tree.

Taking a step forward, the woman pressed the intercom next door.

\- Who is it? A voice came from the device.

"It's me Pheles, you can open it." The woman said and click was heard before the door opened. "Let's go." Going inside, he entered a wide room full of beds separated by curtains like a hospital with its walls and ceiling shining in an orange-green hue as if the sun was setting in the middle of a forest inside the room.

**You've entered an instant dungeon.**

**You entered the sacred oak dungeon of the red oak leaf clan.**

**Life recovery speed increases to 200%.**

**Vigor recovery speed increases to 200%.**

**Mana recovery speed increases to 200%.**

"_Wow this place is awesome,"_ the boy thought after reading the messages and looking around.

"We'll leave you now, young Harry. Old Feng said appearing beside Pheles next to an old man with long white hair and beard, wearing a simple beige robe with a straight wooden staff that twisted at the end with a little blue crystal at the end curled by the wood.

\- "OK." The young man answered and entered the first bed where a muscular man bald with a white mustache was lying down, opening the inventory he took a stone from the soul. "**Shénhuǒ Heavenly Healing."** The boy said and his hands glistened for a moment.

"**Observe**."

**Name: Huo Lan.**

**Class: Deacon of the Shénhuǒ **

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 60**

**Age: 50**

**Race: Human**

**For: 50 Ag: 63 Vit: 70**

**Int: 30 Sat: 35 Sor: 25**

**Status: normal.**

"Says that he's normal." Harry spoke and the man with the staff stepped forward and put his hand on the man's chest.

-"This is amazing. He is fully healed." The man said in surprise, before looking at Harry and kneeling in front of him. "You have incredible young power, please heal my clan members too, we will pay any amount or we will do anything you wish." The old man pressed his forehead to the floor.

"No need I'll help then please get up." The boy said with embarrassment pulling the man up." You do not have to pay anything I just need some more soul stones."

The old man stood with tears in his eyes and nodded. "I'll bring all the soul stones you need, and I'll definitely pay you somehow." He said firmly before shouting for someone to bring the stones of the soul.

After this he continued healing the members of the clans, it took a few hours but he had managed to heal them all without problems, fortunately none of them had limbs missing so using one or two times the healing technique in conjunction with the high-quality soul stones were enough.

When he had finished healing the last person he was invited to a tea and was taken to a huge room with trimmed green grass, oval and rectangular stones distributed all around, and a crystalline lake with fish, beside the lake were Pheles, Feng, and the old mage sitting on large cushions in a circle.

As he approached the old mage signaled him to sit on a cushion between Pheles and Feng, when he sat Feng served him a cup of tea which he accepted gratefully and took a sip feeling the bitter taste and feel the tiredness decrease.

After a few minutes of silence, the old mage decided to take the lead and began to speak. "First of all, I would like very much to thank you for what you have done for our clans, we owe a huge debt to you." He said solemnly tilting his head. "Secondly as leader of the red oak leaf clan will give you the chance to learn from us in order to create a bond of friendship between you and my clan..."

"I would like it." The boy said cutting off the man who smiled gently and poured him some more tea. "But, well ... if you do not mind, I can ask a question?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"It's not necessary, you want to know what happened to our members is not." The old man said and Harry nodded. "Well it's not a very good story so I'll try to be brief."

"Feng's youngest daughter here was captured while traveling through London, so he and his clan came and tracked her to the territory of an enemy of ours, the fists of stone, we joined forces and attacked their base, and although we defeated my best healers died and many were injured enough to make them invalid." The old man roughly summed it up without giving any details, not that Harry planned to ask any more.

After that, they just talked about lighter and soon enough time had passed and Harry had to leave, although the adults tried to insist on taking him, Harry preferred to take a walk around town before catching a bus since his ability to teleport was still at a very low level.

After receiving some books and other items from Patrick Redoak as he was called the old magician, he left the building and followed to a sale where he bought some fruits and milk, leaving the main street he entered an alley and created an empty illusory barrier and pushed his purchases within the inventory.

As soon as he was about to leave the alley, he noticed another alley that was not there before, following the alley he saw a cave with the dark stone entrance on a wall as he approached a message appeared.

**You have found a new area: Mysterious Cave.**

**You are able to enter this area.**

Scratching the brunette's head began to mentally debate what he should do, it was almost six in the afternoon and he had to catch a bus that would take almost an hour to get to his uncles' house, as he did not want any problem he had better go now.

However, his curiosity was keen, he might not have a chance to enter another and who knows what things he might find inside.

\- "Fuck it." Harry grunted and went into the cave, he was going to work out with his aunt later.

**You have entered the Labyrinth of eternity.**

**You can only leave when the first floor is cleaned****.**

As soon as the message appeared the entrance behind him disappeared leaving him practically in the dark, using the orb of light magic he had bought he created six small balls of blue light that lit the stone corridor.

As he walked ahead, he began to think, in a game this was where usually a place that you would enter and fight with several opponents until facing the strongest of each floor in order to gain items and treasures, the bigger the better the incoming items.

"I'd better stop thinking about it." The brunette said to himself, standing and staring at the wall. "What stone should that be?" She wondered, not recognizing the strange stone that formed the wall.

\- Screee.

A growl sounded down the hallway, catching the boy's attention as he sent one of the beads of light down the hallway lighting up his enemy. A few yards away were three hyena-humanoid beings slightly larger than him, they had short snouts full of sharp teeth and bright red eyes, their bodies were covered by beige with black specks not too short, walked on two legs like humans and wore tattered cloth trousers and each had a short sword similar to a gladius.

"Gnoll?" Harry wondered and used the Observe to identify the creatures.

**Race: Gnoll**

**Type: Demon**

**Level: 10 Prox: 52.34%**

**Age: 5**

**Str: 25 Dex: 38 Vit: 25**

**Int: 20 Wis: 22 Luck: 11**

**Char: 2**

**Special: poison (active)**

"_To a level ten they have very high attributes_." The boy thought and fired six mana spiral arrows, which quickly destroyed the three who disappeared into the air leaving potions of recovery, skin, money, and teeth. "They're pretty weak though." After storing what was left in the inventory, he continued down the corridor.

As he walked down the hall, he found a gnoll with his back to him, smiling. Harry put his staff away and prepared to fight without magic. "**Shénhuo Breathing Technique**." The young man activated the ability by being covered by a red aura. "**External Ki technique Shénhuǒ**." He activated the second ability making the aura double in size and catching the attention of the monster that snarled and ran towards it. "**Iron skin**." Activated the last ability and prepared.

The gnoll approached with the sword raised and attacked with a vertical cut, with a quick movement the hand of Harry went to the monster's arm and moved to the side and swerved the body to the other, growling the gnoll tried a horizontal cut , but the boy pulled the body back and the tip of the sword to pass a few inches from his abdomen making a cut on his shirt.

Grinning the young man advanced with his hands in front of the body, with a growl the gnoll attempted a thrust trying to pierce Harry's chest with the tip of the sword, but the boy swerved sideways avoiding the tip of the sword and hit a punch on the monster's chest who dropped his sword and flew backwards hitting the wall and falling to the ground with more than half of the lost HP.

Advancing the young man approached the monster that had just gotten up and hit a fist in the stomach before grabbing the back of the gnoll's head with his hands and hit the knee in the monster's chest that disappeared leaving a recovery potion and a pack of money.

As he saved his earnings, he heard a scream echo through the corridor and a hissing of a snake, sending one of the spheres of light to the front the brunette retreated with the sight of a huge snake crawling towards him.

The snake was large and thick enough to swallow him whole without difficulty, the scales were dark blue and eyes red as rubies. "_Foood_." A hiss came from the snake that prepared to give the boat.

"_I have a horrible taste."_ Harry spoke of returning without realizing that he was hissing just like the snake that stopped the attack.

_"You Talkss_." The snake said raising its head from the ground and staying up to the boy. "_I do not like bad-tasting or talking food_." The snake said before returning to the ground and sliding harmlessly down Harry's side and continuing down the corridor.

"What the hell was that?" The brunette wondered and a message appeared in front of him.

**[Parseltongue (passive) LV 1 EXP: 00.00%] **

**An unusual skill typically inherited, is the ability to speak the language of serpents as well as serpentine beings. When spoken it is a hissing sound that is only understood by other snakes and serpents. In addition to communicating with serpentine life forms, it is also able to influence the will of serpents to some extent.**

**Chance to influence 50%.**

"Some hours, these things are too strange to be normal." Harry said to himself after reading the description of the skill, before he could get lost in thought another scream sounded down the hall and the dark man started to run towards him.

With his speed increased by the active skills he was able to quickly pass the hallway and left in a chamber where a group of seven people was being cornered in a corner by a group of four gnolls.

"**Spinning** **Mana Arrow**." The young man shouted, firing six arrows that destroyed the monsters in an instant, startling the trapped group. "Are you all right?" The boy asked and saw a man full of bleeding cuts. "**Heavenly Healing**." The boy used the technique and the cut and blood disappeared and the man opened his eyes.

The group was silent for a while until one of the men stepped forward. "Who or what are you?" He asked uncertainly, he was tall almost as tall as his uncle, his muscular body was light-skinned, and he looked like a soldier, with very short dark hair, dark eyes and a square chin, he wore a tight shirt, camouflage trousers, and boots.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." He introduced himself and held out his hand to the man he took hesitantly.

"Alexander Trager." The man introduced himself waving Harry's hand. "Do you know where it is, well, where is it here?"

Blinking the boy looked confused at the group. "Do not you know how you got here?" He asked in surprise.

"If we'd known we would not be here." An older boy responded bitingly, he visibly young probably in his fifteen to seventeen years, he had short dark hair, blue eyes and wore a black jacket closed with jeans and sneakers, looking at the boy well he recognized him as one of those who they were in the square near his aunt's house at night, not only was there two others here. "The only thing in common is that we were all playing Eternal Maze on the cell phone before we stopped here."

Waving his head Harry began to give a basic explanation of what he learned from Pheles, he explained about the abyss, illusory barriers, and the auction of the abyss, leaving out his skills only by saying that he was a user of magic, after explaining the group was in deadly silence.

"So, summing up somehow we're here and we can only get out if we kill the head of the first floor, goddamn heaven that's fucked up." Alexander said sitting on the floor and putting his hands on his head. "We do not even have weapons, and our only chance is a kid." The man said starting to panic.

"**Heavenly Healing**." Harry used his ability to calm the man. "Here, now you have a weapon." The brunette said giving the man a sword.

After this the nerves of the group calmed down and all received a sword or lance in order to fight while Harry himself decided to keep a sword and they went ahead, along the corridor they found gnolls and snakes and with the constant use of the chain of mana to immobilize the monsters, they were able to defeat the monsters and slowly make the way forward.

As they advanced they began to amuse themselves with the fights, Harry would be left behind and would use spells like the reinforcement or force of a giant, in the group to help them in the fights and cure them if need be, after a time the majority was already more to the and they quickly made their way up to the first floor's chief room.

The room was huge with the floor covered by a yellow and blue carpet with a large throne on the opposite wall, sitting on the throne was a three-meter gnoll wearing a wooden armor, an iron crown full of spikes and with a two-bladed Silver axe in hands.

Groaahh.

The gnoll roared and the group flinched in fear at the sight of the monster.

"All right, this is mine." Harry said standing at the head of the group. "Please stay in the corner." He said and the group though hesitantly did as it was said.

"Now is, you and I, **observe**."

**Race: Gnoll**

**Title: Guardian of the first floor.**

**Name: Rassht**

**Type: Demon**

**Level: 20 Prox: 52,34%**

**Age: 10**

**Str: 40 Dex: 45 Vit: 50**

**Int: 31 Wis: 32 Luck: 19 Char: 20**

**Special: poison (active), hardened skin, body aura (active).**

_"With these attributes he's much stronger than a level fifteen_." The brunet thought taking the staff out of the inventory. "**Summon Lesser Undead**." The boy started by creating twenty black skeletons swordsmen and ten wizards and gave the order to attack.

The ten skeletal wizards fired fireballs that hit full blasting and surrounding the smoke throne. With a growl the gnoll jumped from the throne and fell in front of the skeletons swordsmen and with a swing the axe destroyed ten at a time while the others tried to cut the hard skin without success.

"They will not help at all, Coris." Harry commanded a young girl wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a rock on her chest and a yellow hat came up from the floor. "Coris dig a deep hole." The brunet ordered and the girl raised a finger making a huge hole appear under the guardian of the floor that fell along with the skeletons.

"**Source of life that will never dry, grant me water that will satisfy. Water Pillar."** He recited the spell by making a bluish circle appear over the hole and fired a strong torrent of water in it filling it and had Coris close it.

After a few minutes a message appeared.

**You went up one level.x3**

Grinning Harry asked the Earth Elemental to open the hole and pull the bottom up, so several black bones were made along with a pack of money, a bunch of gold coins, the silver axe, seven recovery potions, and a shirt that it seemed to have been made from the gnoll's skin.

Picking up the bones, the coins, the shirt and the potions for himself he decided to split the money with the rest of the group who was surprised by the money.

"Is this real money?" Alexander asked, analyzing a note.

"Ah, you can use it with no problem." Harry said giving a pack of money to each of the other members of the group.

"And money, appears a lot?" Alexander asked again, putting the money in his pocket.

"When I usually kill them, but the quantity depends a lot." Harry explained. "I think you'd better get out of here now." He then said a message asking if he wanted to move forward or did not appear in front of him.

"You will stay?" One of the three women in the group asked anxiously.

"I just want to see how far I can go for now." Harry said as he watched Coris try to use the axe without much success.

The group pulled back a little and began to argue between them for a while and two of the women and one of the boys disappeared in a blue glow and the rest returned to the brunet.

"Hey brat we decided to go with you, my name is Mark, Mark Hill." The boy from before introduced himself.

"Mine is Jamie, Jamie Anson." The other boy said with his hands in his pocket, he had fair skin, blond hair and dark eyes, he dressed like Mark, with the difference that he wore black gloves in his hands.

"My name is Angela, Angela Norton." The only remaining woman introduced herself, she was relative beautiful, light brown hair short, light brown eyes and a silhouette with good curves that were partially hidden in the wide pink pajamas she wore.

The first idea to cross Harry's mind was to reject the idea, first he wanted to greatly increase his level instead of the others, according to he had no confidence that he could take care of the group against what was on the upper floors, but after that he decided against, it was easy to know that they wanted to stay to try to make more money and he would probably need help, not that they could help much in any way.

Scratching his head he decided to just accept and move on, thinking about the games he had played before and thought of forming a team and a message appeared in front of him asking him to name it, choosing tower group as the group name he sent a invitation to them that were startled by the sudden appearance of the invitation.

After everyone accepted the invitation Harry destroyed the skeletons and gave each one a weapon, Mark and Alexander received swords while Jamie and Angela received staff along with the books ray of fire and arrow of wind respectively. Apparently being in the same group he allowed the two to learn the spells just as he could.

Now prepared, they chose not to advance and walked back to the beginning where they began to retrace their way to the guard room. Although there are more people now, they still take almost an hour until they reach the guardian and had some difficulty in knocking down the guardian differently the first time.

After four more times repeating this same process, Harry rose level four times, getting to level 31 while Alexander advanced from level 10 to level 19, Mark and Jamie from level 3 to level 17, and Angela from level 2 to level 15.

By being in a group with him, they could open their own status windows and distribute their attributes, after reading the attributes of the others, Harry advised on distributing the points in order to improve team performance.

After helping the others Harry decided to increase his own attributes, after thinking a little he added 20 on Wis, 26 on Str and 12 on Luck. Just as when your int hit a new ability it came about as your Sab hit that value.

**The unique skill "Great Sage" was created by having a Wis higher than 50.**

**[Great Sage (passive) Lv 10]**

**Great Sage a skill of evaluation that allows to obtain information and understanding of phenomena not hidden.**

**Effects:**

**Combat mode: By giving permission to the great sage you can allow yourself to control your body.**

**Thought acceleration: Increases the speed of thought processing by a thousand times.**

**Analysis and Judgment: The ability to analyze and make judgments about a target.**

**Parallel Processing: The ability to separate thoughts and analyze them.**

**Annulment Conjuration: When using magic, the chant is no longer necessary.**

**All Creation: The ability to comprehend any phenomenon not hidden in this world.**

Just the fact that he did not need to recite another spell was already a big gain in Harry's opinion, after the distribution of points everyone changed their minds about moving forward so everyone chose the option to leave while Harry chose to go to the second floor alone and went surrounded by a blue sheen and appeared along with coris in a greenish stone corridor.

"Okay, now it's just me." Harry spoke and summoned a group of black skeletons with various weapons and took the lead guiding the group down the hall, not far ahead the first monster was seen, just as on the previous floor was a huge blue snake.

**Race: Blue Scale Snake**

**Type: Nature**

**Level: 12 Prox: 52,34%**

**Age: 10**

**Str: 45 Dex: 46 Vit: 66**

**Int: 8 Wis: 7 Luck: 12 Char: 5**

**Special: poison (active), hardened scales.**

"_How an animal like that has such high attributes on that level_." He thought before killing the snake with a fireball. "Can I do anything about it?" Harry asked himself, holding a piece of leather that was dropped.

_**"Answer: It is possible to use hardened scales to create leather-based items."**_

"Wait who said that?" Harry asked confused

_**"Answer: It is the effect of the Great Sage ability; the ability has adapted so that it can respond quickly."**_

"I did not expect that." Harry thought as he followed him down the corridor with his skeletal mob, just ahead he saw three snakes together and sent the group of skeletons that were destroyed in an instant by the snakes that began to creep toward the brunette.

Frowning, Harry used again the invoking minor undead and called dozens of skeletons with rectangular shields that created a wall stopping the snakes. "Great sage, may I invoke anything but skeletons?" Harry asked for the skill and was promptly answered.

"_**Answer: Yes, with the current skill level 70 a greater variety of undead can be invoked. Skeletons, Black Skeletons, Greater Skeleton, Zombies, superior Zombies, Ghouls, Ghosts and Purple Ghosts can be summoned. "**_

Using the ability again he concentrated on invoking Ghouls and soon six figures emerged from a black haze, they as well as zombies only that instead of clothes they only had a thong around the waist and they had no hair, the bodies were muscular with fur greenish without damage, and the fingers ended in sharp claws.

With a command the six new undead went through the skeletons that were being destroyed and began to attack the snakes with their claws and teeth ripping off pieces of reptiles that did not last long and disappeared leaving potions behind.

After watching the Ghouls in action, he took out some weapons and armor that were left by the gnolls downstairs and equipped their new undeads with them, they were nothing special, just armbands, helmets, knit and ordinary weapons.

After he finished helping the undead to equip, he sent them forward along with Coris who now wore a spear in front while he kept behind. Coris was an Elemental, more precisely an Earth Elemental, and being on a lower level he sent her among the higher-level ghouls in order to help her get stronger.

Elementals only received a share of the total experience when fighting together, but they received the majority if they fought alone, so while ghouls held the snakes it was easy for Coris to make the final blows slowly leveling up.

As they progressed through the dungeon, he gathered a lot of things along the way, yards of blue snake leather, hundreds of recovery potions, galleons, teeth and snake venom (paralyzing) glasses along with skin, teeth, nails and bones from three of the ghouls that ended up dying.

It was really disgusting to have to do this himself since ghouls did not disappear like the other monsters in the dungeon despite leaving potions and coins like the others, fortunately, however he gained a new ability.

**[Skimming (Passive) LV 3 EXP: 15.04%]**

**A skill that allows skin, leather, scales or shells to be drawn deftly.**

**Allows you to collect skin 16% faster.**

Despite the loss of three of the undead the group's fighting ability was not affected at all, when Coris reached level 10 she started avoiding the arrow line and began using variants of her spells to attack, where he used Arrows of mana or the energy bolt she would use arrows or lances of earth or would throw rocks at the opponents, it used a shield of earth to defend itself and even liquidated the ground in mud.

Of the three remaining ghouls one stood out clearly from the other two, his skin began to have more obvious blue pigments and he began to attack and defend in more coordinated ways, he managed to command others with grunts and to a certain capacity of analysis when choosing attack only after deflecting the snake boat moving out of the direction of the attack and cutting them with his short sword.

"Hey, why did he get stronger than the other two?" Harry considered the question for his ability.

_**"Answer. The Int and Str attribute increased by 5 points, the Wis attribute by 2, and gained 4 levels from the fights, thus increasing the individual's intelligence by making him capable of primitive thoughts. It is useful to disclose the points earned with the levels in Int and Wis in order to make them capable of human thought. "**_

Curious the brunette decided to follow the tip and opened the window of status of the ghoul and pos 10 points in each one of the attributes. Almost at the same time it was possible to see a change, the skin became Dark Green with blue spots, eyes still as white as the others now had a strange light of intelligence and curiosity, and looked at everything with greed.

\- Maaassteeer. The ghoul spoke hoarsely, looking at the dark man and bowing to him.

"- You can talk?" The brunette asked with wide eyes before a smile appeared on his face when he received an affirmative nod from the undead. "- What else can you do?"

In answer to the question the ghoul lifted them both and flexed the muscles of their hands making the claws double in size and scraped one of the walls left deep cut marks on it and then spat a green slime on the wall that was clearly poisonous.

Excited, the young man, together with the three ghouls and the elemental, went back in search of new enemies. Using his new intelligence, the ghoul that harry began to call Rex, he fiercely attacked a group of six snakes with only claws and with accurate feints and attacks he quickly won.

After Rex armored with a decent sword with the reinforced cut they could pass quickly through the corridors and they arrived in the room of the second guardian. Unlike the previous floor in this room were several huge stone pillars scattered around the room while the second guardian remained in its center.

The guardian was an even bigger snake than all the other ones, six times larger, and so wide he could easily swallow a bus, the scales glowed in a dark blue, and red eye stared at them with nothing but hunger.

**Race: Blue Scale Snake**

**Title: Guardian of the first floor.**

**Name: Blue Giant Cobra**

**Type: Nature**

**Level: 30 Prox: 52,34%**

**Age: 80**

**Str: 95 Agi: 89 Vit: 80**

**Int: 12 wis: 14 Luck: 13 Char: 92**

**Special: poison (active), hardened scales.**

**Points:0**

"Okay, let's see what he's capable of, Coris, spears now." He commanded and the Elemental responded quickly by turning the ground into spears that hit the snake causing minor cuts on her body, the guardian hissed angrily and fired like a missile in the direction of the group.

Coris and Harry were easily able to escape jumping to the side, but the three zombies were not so lucky and were swallowed in one bite. Biting his lip at the loss of his special ghoul Harry pointed the staff in his hand and fired a blue energy chain that curled completely through the body of the snake.

"_Fuckin 'Micesss_". The snake whistled before forcing its body and breaking the chains. "I'll eat you." He whistled again and prepared to strike again.

"Not today, **mana chain**." He said firing one more chain of energy that stopped the snake's attack halfway before disappearing. "Damn she was supposed to last 10 minutes". He complained as Coris caught the Cobra's attention to the other side after knocking one of the pillars on top of her, at the same time a message appeared in front of him.

**[Tie (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0%]**

**An ability to tie an enemy with a chain made of mana. It has physical durability and disappears after some time spreading mana.**

**Once made of mana it can even affect objects or creatures of indefinitely form. can only be used by those who have a talent in mana manipulation.**

**Duration: 10 minutes.**

**Mp: 5**

"Whatever it is, Tie." He screamed the new spell and again a stream of mana wrapped around the body of the guardian who began to whistle and force to break the chain but without success this time. "It's now **Mana Bomb**." He shouted into a huge sphere of mana in front of him as the time of charge passed before his eyes.

20

19

18

Every second the sphere grew larger and bigger.

15

12

10

9

7

5

4

3

2

1

As the time drew to a close, the brute screamed and fired the attack, which flew at a surprising speed and hit the guard full and exploded creating a huge flash and a deafening sound.

The glow stayed for a few seconds before slowly starting to disappear, letting Harry see the result of his attack, where once there was the guardian of the floor now only had a huge deep crater, the pillars of the place along with all the others near or had missing or were heavily damaged.

**You went up one level.x3**

With a weary sigh, the young man sat down, breathing heavily, the mana bomb was one of his best attacks, but when used with full force he spent more than half of his mana at one time, so it was dangerous to use more than once.

"Harry, Harry here." Coris said smiling happily as he dropped a large amount of gold coins and notes, a large blue stone, blue scaled armor, several potions, a giant blue eye, and a long sword.

"Thank you, coris." Harry thanked him and put it all in the inventory and took out a pair of rings, two pairs of earrings, a pair of white sneakers, a leather belt with a metal buckle, and a thin metal diadem, all of which were magical items bought the night before.

First he put on his belt, it was a magic item that guaranteed +40 Agi Points, it was relatively simple, Black leather with a polished metal buckle with a raised bull, nearby were the sneakers, they were totally white with apparently nothing special in appearance, but when used they allowed the user to glide and fly at will.

Next they were the earrings, they were simple like small green buttons with pentagrams drawn on them, each increasing their total mana recovery by 150%, the rings were as simple as, only metal with one with a small red stone and one with a The blue stone, the diadem was thin two-fingered thickness, made of a silvery metal with low undulating dimples and a red, angular stone in the center, was an item that doubled the efficiency of magical attacks and increased the fire magic force .

After being fully equipped he mentally thanked his grandfather for letting him buy this "gifts" at will, and took out nine magic books along with the Wind Reading Glasses, so the message asking if he wanted to learn the book he refused and started to read the book at high speed thanks to the glasses.

Usually he would just absorb the books and learn the magic contained in it but then he would run out of the book and buy another one would be a waste of money without the book he could not teach magic to other people as he did with a group earlier and he did not want to give his books to each new group.

Fortunately, the solution was relatively simple, the night before he had used one of the books and learned a very useful spell called Archive.

**[Archive (Passive & Active) LV 1 EXP: 0%]**

**This magic allows the user to convert information into magic data, which can be stored, allowing the user to access previously stored information, like other types of magic. It is mainly used for flat screens that are designed for air.**

**Effects:**

**These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield.**

**It allows the user to transfer information from one person to another more quickly than through verbal communication.**

**Telepathy.**

With this magic he could convert everything he read and store and then just copy effectively duplicating the book, he would also have a much deeper understanding of the spell rather than just instinctively using it and as such could use it more effectively. Thanks to the glasses he was able to read all the books in half an hour before absorbing them by learning the spells contained, **Lightning Arrow, Thunder, Swamp, Stone Bullet, Wind blade, Flame Thrower, Psychokinesis, Sleep **and** Petrify.**

After the preparations he chose to advance to the third floor, this time he appeared in a dirt corridor much like a cave and advanced confidently until he found the first monster on the floor, a small, ugly humanoid with green skin, had a skeletal body with a slightly prominent belly, dark eyes, long ears and large, irregular teeth, he wore a half helmet that protected the top of his head, an old thong around his waist, and an old pick.

**Race: Goblin**

**Type: Demon**

**Level: 10 Prox: 43,34%**

**Age: 3**

**Str: 12 Ag: 25 Vit: 14**

**Int: 3 Wis: 4 Luck: 9 Car: 1**

**Points:0**

Raising his staff, Harry used the magic **Windblade** that triggered a half-moon shaped blade that silently cut off the head of the body and made it disappear. Satisfied with the result he continued to follow with coris following behind in silence, yet the weakness of the monster was disappointing and strange.

Further on, he found a group of five goblin with shovels and picks around a bonfire, looking at the coris he signaled to her who stepped forward and raised a finger making several stone spears come out of the floor, walls and ceiling piercing all five at once making them disappear.

After undoing the spears, she collected what she was leaving behind and handed it to Harry who kept it in the inventory. Continuing down the hall he found another group of goblins, but different from the previous ones they wore some kind of worn armor and had swords, maces, knives and bow, they were also more active than the previous ones and in greater numbers.

Yet the brunet did not feel that it would be any challenge, pointing the staff to the bonfire he used the Thunder magic and fired a golden bolt of the staff that hit the bonfire faster than the goblins could perceive causing an explosion that rang down the hall and made the Fire fly in all directions by swallowing the nearest goblins and burning the farthest.

Of the remaining of the group, the less bruised picked up their weapons and moved toward Harry who continually fired the thunder magic until they all disappeared and began to pick up the potions and money left without worrying about the low-quality items.

But before he could advance a new group of monsters appeared in front of him, this time there were even greater differences than before, rather than just goblins, other beings appeared together, they were larger than the goblins being of the height of an adult, had the same greenish skin, but with muscles, wore better armor and weapons, the face was more like a human's. Using the **Observe** he got the information from the monsters.

**Race: Hobgoblin**

**Type: Demon**

**Level: 25 Prox: 43,34%**

**Age: 10**

**Str: 48 Agi: 40 Vit: 49**

**Int: 13 Wis: 9 Luck: 13 Char: 6**

**Points:0**

there were six of them, three with swords, one with a spear, one with a club all wearing different metal armor, while behind them there was one wearing a tattered blue robe with a bone helmet holding an irregular wooden staff with old cloths strung along the upper half of the cape and an animal skull at the tip, a shaman, along with a group of ten goblins.

Only the sight of being in the back made him realize that he was the most dangerous among them all, his first idea was to summon black skeletons, but he decided against it, since he had to practice his magic more in order to make them stronger.

Under the shaman's command the goblins advanced first in their direction with shouts of war.

\- "**Swamp**." Harry screamed and the ground beneath the goblins' feet turned into a deep gunk that caught them and started pulling them down as the goblins fought unsuccessfully. "**Flamethrower**." Harry continued to use his pointing stick at the squatter and fired a jet of flames that covered the swamp, turning it into a field of fire that completely burned the goblins who could only scream in pain before disappearing into the barrier of flames that slowly died away the Tan sees the Hobgoblins along with the shaman ready to attack.

Taking the shaman forward he lifted the staff and fired a fireball while the with the club and one with a sword they advanced soon after running, using the skill of the tennis he slid forward and then to the side diverting of the magic of fire and standing facing the one who had the sword and slid back to the side sideways from him.

"**Arrow of lightning**." He shouted by firing an arrow made of electricity in the shaman, the arrow flew at enormous speed and easily pierced the skull of the shaman who fell dead before disappearing.

The one with the spear let out a scream of rage and began to attack with fast thrusts, but thanks to the belt Harry managed to deviate with relative ease from the blows, with screams two other monsters tried to hit Harry who slid back creating a distance.

"**Arrow of lightning."** Harry fired an electric arrow that hit the neck of a hobgoblin with sword gaining growls of the with the spear and of another one with sword.

Graahh

A scream was heard and Harry looked to the side and saw a Hobgoblin disappearing while another was without one arm fallen to the ground in front of coris that divided the monster with a swing of the ax.

"I have to hurry, too." Harry thought looking at the last two hobgoblins in front of him. "sleep." With the command he sent a pulse of white energy that made the two monsters sway in their feet before they fell to the ground snoring and ended with thunder.

After collecting the loot along with the money with the aid of coris they followed by the cave easily winning anything that they found in front of him until arriving at the third guardian, a hobgoblin with brown skin, wearing a metal armor, a crown of bones and wore a flap.

Harry simply flew and attacked from above with successive lightning bolts defeating the third guardian quickly and easily, and took the spoils before choosing to be transported outside and then used the magic, **shadow step** to teleporting back to surrey.


	4. Chapter 4

For a whole month, Harry entered daily into the Labyrinth of eternity. Not only was it a great place to train but it was also possible to get many items inside, the group he formed with Angela, Alexander, Mark and Jamie, met almost every night to explore the dungeon.

Their group strengthened quickly and soon they reached the sixth floor, and the whole team already reached level 50. While they were not at the top of Pheles agreement they were at least class D, which was considered quite decent.

Harry himself had already reached level 61 and was considered a Class C magician.

Angela and Jamie preferred to focus on magic, they put most of their attribute points in intelligence and wisdom, while helping them learn about magic, Harry has gained the tutor skill and can teach them spells without having to use skill books.

Alexander or Tig and Mark preferred to focus on fighting and put their attribute points on strength, vitality and dexterity. They learned martial arts from books bought at the abyss auction and body aura techniques.

The floors of the Labyrinth from eternity to the seventh were not a big challenge for them, so they could get good items easily in them.

The first floor of the Gnolls left the armor of blue scales, the second floor, the goblins floor left the goblin king's ring.

The third floor of the centipede was crowded with thousands of huge centipedes, the smaller ones were almost as big as a car, the guardian of that floor was a gigantic green centipede called the king centipede and left the venous ring upon his death.

The fourth floor was the floor of bones, and it was crowded with different types of skeletons, some wielding knives, swords or bows, and others used ancient muskets and magic, the guardian was called a general skeleton and left the general's bone ring.

The fifth floor was the floor of the wolves, it was full of huge wolves, its guardian was the king wolf that left a glove with four claws of metal, called claws of the king wolf.

The sixth floor was the jewelry floor, and was filled with different animals with precious stones on their bodies, the guardian of that floor was a huge crab made of several different gemstones called a crab-jewelry, he left the diamond shield and a short sword called black prey.

He had not gone to the higher floors mainly due to Pheles who had forbidden him to try the floors above the sixth without her.

Outside the Labyrinth of Eternity, old Patrick, the leader of the red oak leaf clan, was teaching him about magic in person, he was a very patient and entertaining teacher.

He gave him several magic books that the clan possessed and taught him different ways of using them, he even showed how to make a dog almost die of fright by making a flower bark at the animal.

Between spending his time inside the labyrinth of eternity, learning magic with Patrick and studying, Harry almost never saw the Dursleys. He could sleep in an illusory barrier and could eat wherever he wanted with the money he earned from the monsters he defeated.

The few times he met them, it was at the school's door or when he was in the neighborhood visiting Mr. Castle or Mr. Hale's house. Out of the neighborhood these two were the only ones Harry liked.

Mr. Hale would always have interesting things to show or teach, such as painting, drawing, photography and movies, the man was an art enthusiast and would always love to share that interest with others, especially after Harry showed a wolf he'd carved after that Mr. Hale always said that he had a talent and that he should be cultivated.

On one of those visits he met his daughter Rebecca, she was a college student in arts from some college away, she was quite fun and lively always playing and making different sweets and snacks for the three of them.

Old Mr. Castle was also a fun man, he loved cars and races, and he could spend almost all day talking about it, Mr. Castle's wife was also very funny, she adored Harry and would always make cakes, cookies or candy when he she used to love races like her husband and had a habit of cursing that she would vehemently deny.

As he spent less and less time in the neighborhood, he saw fewer and fewer these people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The library and the clan house of the red oak leaf clan were where he would spend almost eighty percent of his free time, when he was not training with Pheles.

In the third month since he awakened his abilities, he completely left the Dusrley's home and moved into an apartment within the clan's building. Old Patrick had offered him a house where he could stay.

After the first week living in the clan, Pheles presented him with something he had long wanted, freedom from the Dursleys.

She brought him a document signed by her aunt, who relinquished her guardianship to Pheles, who in turn passed into an empty identity in the abyss, effectively leaving him without a "legal guardian," when Harry reached the age of 14 he could, to pay into the abyss for a document of emancipation, which would give him full rights over himself in the common world.

To commemorate this fact, Patrick bought an entire building in central London that was a few blocks from his clan's building and gave Harry as a gift.

Harry tried to refuse, but the old man strongly urged and even had the place reformed, Pheles was not far behind and presented him with a huge piece of land a few minutes from London with a small mansion in it.

As he could not refuse, Harry only accepted the gifts with gratitude, and consoled himself with the fact that at least now he had a place to live.

This thought was quickly broken when Patrick announced that he had already prepared a room in the clan, where he would live until he was 14 or for as long as he wished.

Meanwhile, Harry would be not only a guest of honor but also a temporary member of the clan. That would give Harry full rights of clan members, like any other of the adults present.

About 10 days later he got word that his uncles along with 54 passengers on a plane had died in an accident, his cousin who was passing some time at a friend's house, was taken to live with his Aunt Marge.

In addition, the team he led through the first two floors of the labyrinth had been introduced to the clan by Harry and even received some training and clan work. This helped to cement a friendship between them.

The group consisted of Angela, a nurse who dropped out of work in a hospital and was in medical school.

Alexander or Tig as he preferred, an ex-soldier, now a mechanic, who worked in a workshop of his own, he was the kind of person the Dursleys lived by criticizing, he lived a turbulent life, had several passages and had already been arrested for assault, bustle and robbery.

Mark and Jamie were two troublemakers who practically had people like Tig as a model, they wore jeans and black jackets, listened to loud rock, and spent the night drinking, pounding walls, and coaxing, coincidentally their group lived near Surrey. Besides them, there was Ryan, the boy who had left before they went to the second floor.

Apparently this one ended up imprisoned in a correctional institute by robbery, days later.

At the insistence of the clan the members of the group had moved into an apartment of the clan and when he found out that he was going to live there they insisted on being close to Harry, so they were all accommodated in rooms on the same floor, which practically belonged to them, since there were only them and empty rooms on that floor.

Tig, Mark, and Jamie moved into houses within the clan and were hired as a private mechanic and apprentices. This was due to the need to have a way to prove where the dungeon's money they earned came from.

At the end of the second week that he was living in the clan building, Patrick asked if he wanted to go back to school or to get private teachers, after considering for a while Harry chose the second option.

There was not particularly anything that interested him in school, so having private teachers would not only help him get a degree, but he would also save his time.

As time passed, Harry wondered when the man claiming to be his grandfather would show up.

Shortly before the end of the month, with all the members of his clan recovered from old Feng, he announced that he would soon leave for his country. Harry felt a little sad about his departure.

Old Feng along with Patrick, were two figures besides Pheles, whom Harry took into account, they would train with him, give advice, play checkers and chess.

Before leaving, however, old Feng, Patrick and Pheles decided to explore the maze of eternity.

Climbing the floors with the three was a new experience for the young man, the first five floors were quickly cleared by gusts of wind from Pheles or the intense fire of old Feng, Patrick preferred to study the walls and the place and did not bother to use any spell.

On the sixth floor they reached the guard room easily and old Patrick acted for the first time easily immobilizing the guardian of the floor at Harry's request, the young dark-haired man very much wanted to try to make this guardian a relative because of his powers.

Because Harry needed precious gems for jewelry witchcraft, the guardian of the sixth floor who could produce different types of gem in large quantities would be perfect.

For the ritual Harry created a magic circle on the floor and used his blood and hair strands. The spell had to be cast a few times before the young man finally succeeded, after the contract was formed, the huge crab became a redheaded woman.

As the contract magic created a link between the two of Harry's knowledge and skills passed to her, unfortunately the same did not occur in reverse, to the young man's unhappiness.

Harry named her as Helena and gave her a set of armor to wear, and used the **observe** to analyze her attributes.

**Name: Helena**

**Breed: Jewel Crab **

**Age: 30**

**Class: Familiar**

**Level 1**

**Strength (STR): 140**

**Vitality (VIT): 140**

**Dexterity (DEX): 90**

**Intelligence (INT): 60**

**Wisdom (WIS): 80**

**Luck (LUK): 70**

**Char: 150**

**Skills: Body aura (active), Hard skin (active), Hardy shell (active), regeneration (active), super strength (active). Diamond spear, Gemstones storm, crystal rays.**

**Points:0**

**A huge Jewel crab, turned into a Familiar by Harry Zelretch Potter. It is an independent entity that does not function as a summoned beast.**

The next floor was the nest of insects, they took quite a while here because Patrick, stopped to study each insect individually, at Patrick's request, Harry turned several of them into relatives so they could be taken out of the dungeon, the guardian of that floor went a huge purple centipede, and left a skill book called **Toxic Fog** and a Poisoned Sword.

The eighth floor was the hall of alchemy, filled with strange monsters called homunculi and monsters who looked like humans called a crazed alchemist, they attacked with spells and thrown pots with viscous, poisonous, acidic, and explosive liquids. The guardian of this floor was called Celizey's crazed alchemist, he left a book of skill **alchemy**, a cookbook and a golden cauldron.

The ninth floor was called the turtle's walk, the floor was full of different kinds of strange turtles, Harry thought I'd become some of them in their relatives, but the guardian of that floor was a huge black turtle that left the tortoise-shell armor.

The tenth floor was called the lichs' den, there were skeletons mage and zombie wizards that left several spell books when destroyed, the guardian was king lich Vargo, he left an empty phylactery and an item called the orb of the dead.

As they advanced to the next floor, they stopped in front of a huge store full of items, the salesman was a fat goblin dressed in fine linen cloths full of jewelry.

This goblin offered to trad items for points that could be used to buy items in the store, as the goblin was not hostile, they did not attack and Harry traded a lot of worthless items for points, but didn't buy anything.

after a brief pause for shopping they continued up to the 20th floor, whose guard was a General Goblin. After defeating the guardian, they again returned to the goblin shop, however this time there were many more items and better quality.

They deduced that apparently every 10 floors the store would appear.

After the twentieth floor they left the maze of eternity, the only unhappiness for Harry was that since they were not in a group, he cannot raise the level by hitchhiking in the older trio.

The twenty-first floor was the simian floor, the monsters on this floor were chimpanzees, the guardian was the ape king, a huge gorilla in thick armor of golden metal.

From then on came the floors, 22nd floor of the reptiles, 23rd floor of the canine, 24th floor of the poison jug, 25th floor of the tigers, 26th floor of the birds, 27th floor of the ice, 28th floor of the light, 29th sacred floor and last 30th floor.

The 30th floor was a huge lake, and to follow up Harry had to use a spell that allowed him to breathe under the water, the place was crowded with assorted creatures, carps, turtles and snakes, Patrick and Feng seemed quite interested in this walk.

After eliminating several monsters, they found the guardian of the floor, was a huge creature, had a snake-like body covered by blue scales, four paws with sharp claws and two horns on the head. It was called the flood dragon.

According to Feng, it was the middle stage that a creature passed before turning completely into a dragon, had something to do with Chinese culture, which made Harry remember to study about different cultures and myths, mainly from his country and anywhere he would visit in the future.

After Pheles destroyed the 30th guardian, Harry collected the spoil, most intriguing was a small bottle of blood. It was called the lineage of the dragon, when given to a compatible creature would give this the lineage of a dragon.

When he asked about it, old Feng replied that according to Chinese myths, creatures compatible with dragons were, carp, turtle, snake that were said to be able to evolve into dragons and the lion and crocodile, according to certain myths and legends

The carp he could understand, there were many myths about how a carp turned a dragon, the tortoise, the snake and even the crocodile, he could already understand that they were reptilian, but he had no idea how a lion was compatible with a Dragon.

Unless it was in those stories where the dragon crossed with any females leaving hybrids out there.

In search of more of this material, the team cleared this floor ten more times, each time Pheles and Feng alternated between them, and as they fought, they gave Harry hints and advice on how to fight with stronger opponents than him.

After ten times, they got only 8 bottles, including one they had previously obtained. Pheles got one, Feng got 2, Patrick got three, and the other two stayed with Harry. After that they left the dungeon.

The next day, Patrick officially started his tutelage, he would teach his druid and shamanic magic, along with other subjects such as, fundamentals and magic bases, basic politics and etiquette.

Patrick was a hard teacher, but most of his classes were quite entertaining, mainly because he showed several different uses of theory in practice. Before learning the basic spells of a druid, Harry spent several nights and days in an illusory barrier behind a large mountain of different books.

During this time, Patrick stayed with him about 12 hours a day, giving advice tips and explaining calmly about any topic he was studying.

Patrick took a whole week explaining the basics and fundamentals before he started teaching druid spells to Harry slowly, first was the skill, **talk to animals**, then they were basic spells of the four elements, followed by spells that allowed, speak, control and grow plants, healing spells and some other spells.

When the basics were learned, Patrick began to teach Harry medium-level spells, anything of a greater degree, would be left until Harry was older.

Among the medium spells, the **polymorph** spell was one of those Harry liked best, this spell allowed the user to transform his target or himself into different animals, unfortunately the spell did not have much effect on stronger enemies that could withstand the magic.

This spell, made him remind of Circe, a sorceress who loved to turn mans into pigs.

As the time passed, harry made friends with some members of the clan, among then William the son of old Patrick and his daughter Lucie and his nephew Wilson. Later he discovered Wilson´s father was part of the people of the clan that he healed.

He also heard of their older siblings that were studying in others cities.

There was also, Samuel a kid two years older than harry, and almost as big as Dudley, however he was not fat, he had a sturdy body with incredible hard muscles for his age. Samuel was a nice kid and he and Harry became friends quickly, mainly because the fact that both just loved games so much.


	5. important AN, please read

Ok guys, I got some reviews pointing out some of my mistakes. Thank you so much for this, it helps me improve my writing. English is not my first language and the google translator often causes small errors.

1 - Reffers to harry who is a boy, as she or he.

2 - sometimes it changes what i write or the meaning of it, by some reason.

3 - some heads up, harry is a boy, HE is 9 in chap 1, this age goes until chapther 5 or 6.

if there is someone who can be my beta reader, I would greatly appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 5

Sitting in a lotus position on a huge field of short green grass, a young man meditated deeply as he breathed in and breathed deeply. Around him was a red and orange aura, extremely hot and dense. Powerful bursts of heat poured from the young man's body and aura, but strangely the grass below him and around him did not seem affected.

With every few minutes of breathing, the aura grew stronger and warmer. Increasingly stronger than before, it even became a huge firebreak reaching more than two feet high.

After a while the fire aura disappeared and the young man let out a weary sigh. Opening his eyes two pairs of intense green eyes swept the place before the young man lay on his back exhausted on his back.

It had been almost 6 months since Harry had gained his powers, and in that short time he had surprisingly progressed at a baffling pace. Even Patrick who was teaching was surprised by his pace of progress.

In the physical area he focused exclusively on only two techniques, the **Iron Skin** and the **Shénhuo Breathing Technique**. As he was a user of magic, Harry primarily distributes his attribute points in intelligence or wisdom, as he had no points to spend on strength or vitality the only real alternative was to train in a way that he had results without using his attribute points.

Normally a wizard would not mind physical abilities, but again wizards could not train in techniques that required KI, luckily for Harry he was an exception to that rule.

The **Shénhuo Breathing Technique** besides increasing the strength of his body also actively and passively increased his others attributes. When training in this technique it was not really necessary to train the body or use attribute points since the body would naturally strengthen as the user trained in it.

At level 65 the **Shénhuo Breathing Technique** passively increased Strength, Dexterity, Vitality, Intelligence and Wisdom by 130 percent. Thanks to that bonus Harry had a massive increase in all his attributes besides Luck.

Thanks to this increase they again received more new skills, and had a tremendous boost in their physical abilities.

The **Iron Skin** magic was also a skill that Harry focused a lot on during training. It allowed the user's skin to become as tough as iron, it was like wearing armor without weight or loss of mobility.

During the training Harry would keep this magic active all the time, he even kept it active during everyday activities. After some time, the level of the spell had reached 99 and when Harry focused his attention on dominating it it evolved and became **Steel Skin**.

Similar to the **Iron Skin**, the **Steel Skin** gave the properties of steel to the wearer's skin. When activated the defense of this ability was much superior.

In order to test this ability Patrick had used a standard rifle and shot non-lethal points. When the **Iron Skin** were active the rifle shot would pull 40 HP from Harry and it would hurt a lot. After evolved into **Steel Skin**, however a rifle shot the result was quite different, he would lose only 10 HP and the pain was not as intense.

When both the **Shénhuo Breathing Technique** and the **Steel Skin** were active together, even a shot from a high-precision rifle to almost burn clothes would only cause 0.2 damage.

Luckily in every case the rifle bullet could not get through Harry's skin.

In the areas of magic Harry has had even better continuous advances. With Patrick's tutelage, he was more and more skilled with his magic.

His skills improved so much that he left the wizard rankings and became a Mage.

Wizard, Mage, Archmage, and Sage were the four main ranks in which a spell user would be ranked. In order to rise from rank of a wizard to a Mage the individual had to be able to combine four different spells.

After months of intense training inside illusory barriers with 100 times the time inside what out. Harry was able to easily combine up to five spells without difficulty. The combined power of spells could have frightening and magnificent effects.

During the training Harry can only enter once in the eternal maze, and was only to reach level 80 and get some items. Patrick was very insistent in first forming a solid foundation and only then moving forward maintaining a stable and solid foundation.

sages could be very powerful and know thousands of spells, but if their bases were weak or unstable, they would easily be defeated by others with solid foundations.

Knowledge was a sorcerer, greatest weapon and armor.

Luckily Harry had found a way to make lots of money.

The precious gems he would use to store his mana or spells within using the magic of the jewels he had learned, were of high value, and were known as magical stones. Usually the quality varied according to the sorcerer who created it, so the better it was, the greater its value would be.

Continually using **Jewel Witchcraft**, the skill level increased slowly and steadily and allowed Harry to create better-quality gems.

Thanks to Helena's **diamond spear** and **jeweled Storm**, there was a steady supply of resources for Harry to practice without having to worry about money any more. Harry even sold some gems to the white oak clan and to the jewelry of one of the clan members.

In return, besides the money, he would also receive some items produced by the clan using magic stones made by him. Pheles to Harry's surprise was surprisingly one of the most skilled at creating stones and magical items, and began teaching Harry about it.

After some classes he gained the skills, **Create Magic Stone**, **Create Fundamental Stone** and **Enchant**. Under the tutelage of Patrick and Pheles, after a month Harry created his first magic item. A pair of glasses enchanting with the ability, **Observe**.

It was not something special, but strangely it was well sought after and sold for relatively high price at the abyss auction and he also made a small fortune. Apparently having a way to know any information of a opponents was very valious.

During pauses between intense sessions of magical training, Harry sought ways to acquire other more "common" abilities, and acquired two more abilities, **Swim** and **Dig**.

Although they did not seem like much, both had good effects, **Swim** helped to increase his speed in the water and his breath, **Dig** besides increasing its speed in making holes also gave a 30% chance of finding items or ores digging.

It was really strange finding a rare quality magic sword, buried in an empty illusorily barrier. It raises a lot of questions, but no one was able to came with a good answer.

After training some of his skills as a druid, Harry began training with shamanic spells. The first spell he began to train was, **Spiritual Guide**. The magic, **Spiritual Guide** enabled Harry to summon the spirit of an animal to help him.

The animal summoned by Harry took the form of a black snake, which made Harry wonder if there was any connection with his **Parseltongue** skill, or whether it was mere chance. In addition to helping to increase the level of the ability **Parseltongue**, the snake also helped him during his meditation and to protect him.

Being a spiritual being, the snake could attack both physical beings and spiritual beings as ghosts. According to Patrick, the snake could do much more than he knew, but he refused to tell Harry, preferring him to find out on his own.

Harry also bought several books with Shamanic and Druidic spells in addition to what Patrick gave him. Some of the spells were not nearly as good as the spells of the white oak clan, but each book read better their understanding and their knowledge would deepen.

After learning the basis on shamanism, Harry learned the spell **astral projection**. The **astral projection** spell was a spell that allowed the user to separate his soul or astral body from the physical body and wander both in physical world and in the astral plane.

When entering the astral plane Harry can experience incredible experiences. With the protection of Pheles and Patrick, the youngster can explore without fear, as a spirit he could fly, cross objects and enter several places without anyone but experts realize it.

As a spirit Harry can also connect much more deeply with other spirits, the Elementals he could summon were spirits of the elements around him. In his spiritual form he can understand a little more about his spirits and even his affinity with certain elements has improved a bit.

Patrick and Pheles, taught him about the various astral plans he could access and warned him about each of them, breaking many concepts he had. One example was that certain hellish plans where devils lived worshiped worthy summoners, and would often form contracts with these individuals.

In another hand some heavenly plans had a bad attitude and would often force a disadvantageous contract of servitude as if it were a favor.

Pheles also taught him that one of the uses of a spiritual animal was to explore the astral planes, for his master, so he could avoid some less friendly plans.

Finally, last month Pheles completely took over his training, and focused all his training on three topics, creating magical items, alchemy and improve his skills.

With the C**reation**, skill was easy to make magical items, if he had a blueprint of with the success chance would raise greatly. However, creating an item entirely new, had a greater chance of fail, mainly because the skill level.

So Pheles, who was a master of creating magic items, started to teaching Harry the basics and prohibited him of using actively his skill. There were different ways to enchant an object, it could be created via alchemy, enchanted with a magical stone or infused directly with the wanted magic or spell.

There were some others methods too, like runes or shaping an item from things that naturally had mana.

While experimenting the creation of magic items, harry spend literally rivers of money, in one week of the real world he had spent more than 10 millions pounds, in materials and blueprints.

Thanks to the money of potions, items and gems he could afford this spends.

Under Pheles guidance and harry effort, he continued to improve each day, it took harry about the equivalent to 9 months inside an illusory barrier, to Pheles recognize his skills as good. Taking in consideration the incredibly high standards of Pheles, harry was a lot happy with himself.

Alchemy was a huge battle for harry, Alchemy required knowledge in magic, chemistry and pharmacy, even inside a barrier where 100 hours were only 1 in the real world, he took the equivalent of 2 entire years to learn, even when they had only 3 hours of sleep, he and Pheles lived all 24 hours of a regular day inside illusory barriers.

They only exited the barriers to get more supplies or new recipes, and rarely to spend some time in the clan.

Thanks to his skills **Mind of a Gamer **and** Body of a Gamer**, he was able to endure this exhaustive and almost impossible routine.

The **Shénhuo Celestial Healing**¸ also had an important role taking care of their mental exhaustion.

Alchemy was very versatile, you could make potions, brew fines drinks, create magic items, create homunculus and chimeras, and more. However, it was an expensive job, mainly in the beginning were lot of supplies were lost in failed tries.

By the time that he became good enough, he expended around 200 million pounds, in alchemical supplies. A funny fact happened after he finished the alchemy lessons, Angela gained a book, from dungeons and dragons.

Since her didn't know or had any interest she gave it to Harry, by curiosity he began to read until he reached the page that explained the way that hp potions were made, by basically infusing healing magic in a bottle of water.

By pure curiosity he tried this method, he took water, learned the spell **heal**, and buy some fruits, Patrick insisted that was a waste of time, Pheles just observed him with curiosity. Imagine the surprise of Patrick when he dropped some strawberry in a bottle of hot water and used **create.**

The water became red, and when he used **observe¸ **it indicated as lesser grade health potion, Pheles thought it was interesting, Patrick just hit it forehead against a wall and walked away, leaving him, Pheles and a alchemist of the clan to study the potion.

Balancing, his skills was a lot easier than learning alchemy, he only needed to spend some hours using again and again the skills, and looking for different ways to use then.

To improve his magic, Patrick used several flying targets, and harry needed to hit them in different distances and with different spells, along with the targets was flying discs that shoot lasers at him. He should attack the targets while avoid being hit by the lasers, and he couldn't use defensive spells.

When it came to his physical abilities, Patrick came with a wood warrior, a wood puppet used to train the members of the clan in hand-to-hand combat. The puppet shape was almost identical to a human, body, arms, legs and even fingers were well detailed, weirdly it had a nose, even when it was faceless.

There were 5 different puppets, the weakest had attributes around 50, while the strongest had attributes around 250, each one had their own level of difficult, the first one, according to Patrick was like an expert boxer, simple move set but hard hits and good agility. Harry could easily defeat that puppet counting with only with raw attributes.

The second was a little more difficult, but after some minutes of fighting harry won.

When it came to the third, it was totally different, it had good agility, good fight skills and different move sets from dozens different martial arts. Harry barely managed to keep a fight for a few moments before having to forfeit.

Only when he used the **Shénhuo Breathing Technic**, he could face the doll for more time, counting with his **body of a gamer**, and some others skills he could keep an intense fight for an hour, however it was pointless since the opponent didn't feel pain, didn't break bones and was tireless.

Even harry with skills that were considered "broken" could not compare to that.

Besides the combat training, harry used all the free time, practicing creation skills, he learned **smithing** and **Sewing**, with hope that in some point it could be useful to make better equipment's and cloths.

**Smithing** was hard in the beginning, spend hours heating and beating to shape a piece of metal, were a tedious and v work. Harry lost the count of how many times he failed before he succeeds in making a bent sword.

But he persisted, and after a lot of time, he could make decent objects, then he started to use harder metals to work and different alloys, from iron to steel, then to pure titanium and alloys and finally tungsten, magic metal were rare and expensive so he didn't had much chances with them before mastering the skill.

**Sewing**, were a lot easier, it was as complex and exhausting as smithing, but required a lot less physical effort and more dexterity and attention, plus the price of cloth was lot cheaper than metal, some like acromantula silk were expensive anyway but affordable and easy to get with money, only some superior magic cloths were really expensive and hard to get.

**Gardening**, was a skill that he already had, by having to take care of Petunia's flowers and garden, and since he enjoyed this, he used this skill to plant, magic seeds that he bought from abyss auction. As the level rose, the plants got stronger, grew faster, and produced more fruits in case of trees.

Other skill that he learned was **shapechange**, a very useful skill, that allowed to change the body according the user's will. With harry ability a gamer he gained the possibility of shape his body in almost any form, he could get taller, change the color of his hair and much more.

By combining the use of **shapechange** with **iron skin, **he could transform his body in lethal cutting weapons.

When Jamie and Mark heard about it, they begged to learn it, and when harry was thinking a way to teach the skill to then, he got two new skills, **Tutor** and **Training**, the first allowed him to teach any skill to a person with a certain affinity with it, the second allowed to transfer the skill to any other people, even if they didn't had affinity with.

Instead **shapechange, **by advice of Pheles he taught then the skill **Metamorphosis**, a skill that temporally make the user look older. After learning this skill, they disappeared the whole day and came back in the middle of the morning completely drunks.

Pheles who already figured their intentions waited them to come and put the two under an infernal training during the whole night until dawn, before they were allowed to rest. It was supposedly to have a lesson in it, but harry couldn't figure out what was.

Speaking of them, thanks to the help of the clan and several nights of fighting in the maze, all the group were capable of fighting efficiently, as individuals they were in the C rank, strong enough to survive alone in abyss, as a group they were a rank C+ to B, skillful but nothing special in general.

Angela was the healer and support, she focused the most in healing and support spells, but was very good with offensive spells and fighting with magic. Her healing skills with her medical knowledge, quickly made her capable of rejoining cut members and heal most of the wounds, unfortunately regrowing members were still far from her capabilities, that why she always carried a batch of potions.

As a mage she was a solid C, had good amount of spells and a decent magic knowledge, she used mage robes and jewelry that helped her recover mana faster and increased the power of her spells, she had a decent rare rank staff that increased the power and reduced the cost of magic.

Mark, was the another mage, he was more focused in fighting than Angela, he learned several spell and always studied how and when was the best way to apply then, besides his hooligan side he was very smart and receptive to learn, with some help he already almost reached the rank B, and already was capable of mixing 3 spells.

In fighting capability, he surpassed Angela by far and his magic knowledge were even a bit higher than she. As Angela, he used mage robes and jewelry that helped her recover mana faster and increased the power of her spells, he had a high rank staff that increased the power and reduced the cost of magic.

Jamie, has the hooligan that he is, loved fighting so he preferred to learn it properly, the clan gave him lessons and he was learned how to use different tips of weapons, as a front line fighter he focused his attributes in strength, vitality and dexterity, he learned an aura skill that enhanced his physical skills. Thanks to harry he could learn some skills that were useful to him.

He had a complete magic armor that enhanced his skills, with her he was stronger than most of C ranks but not stronger than a B rank, he used a rare rank poisoned sword.

Tig surprisingly was the first of the four to reach the rank B, he trained very hard and was the one who more gained free attributes by training, he had decent fighting skills that were refined by the clan, he learned different skills and learned the aura body.

He also had a complete magic armor but totally focused in enhancing his Dex and defense, he used a rare rank tower shield and a magic rare rank one handed hammer, and was very good with them.

As a group they had a good coordination, and in their levels could easily overcome guardians of the 6° and 7° floor, for the guardian of the 8° floor they could fight him but with very difficult.

According to Pheles, groups like that were very the common on abyss, and not much of a fight to any really strong Rank B, but a group like that still were far above the weakling groups that filled the abyss.

To be "secure" in the abyss, be it as a group or alone they had to reach at least the Rank A.


	7. Chapter 6

Clang, Clang, Clang

In a room full of flame the sound of a hammer sounded constant. In the living room, Harry kept his full focus on a blue metal hammer striking a heated metal bar, beside him a beautiful woman assisting him.

She was a beautiful mature woman, her skin was pale with a rosy hue, her red hair was covered with flames and burning embers. Her full breasts were held by a red-and-gold cloth bikini, around her waist a thin gold belt tied to a skirt of a thin red cloth that fell like flames to her knees.

A constant flux of hot red flames burst from his hands, warming the metal from time to time.

Several minutes the young man stopped tapping and plunged the metal piece into a vase filled with hot magma.

When he pulled back, he took the time to admire his work.

It was a beautiful flamberge sword, the 130 cm curled blade made of solid magma-red metal, the V-shaped hand guard made of gold metal, the handle was soft leather large enough for two hands, on the pommel a red metal ornament in the form of flames.

You have created a new item, would you like to name it?.

Yes - No

By clicking "yes" a new window appeared.

**Infernal Flamberge.**

**Rarity: Legendary / Class: Sword**

**A sword made of fire and magma condensed in a blade, its shape mimics a French sword. created by Harry Zelretch using the help of a high-level fire spirit. its blade can heat up and produce flames up to a temperature of 1000 ° Celsius.**

**Effect: Controls flames produced by the sword.**

**Effect: + 100% power when using fire element skill.**

**Effect: + 150 Strength**

**Effect: Extends up to 10 times the original blade length.**

**Effect: + 80% passive fire resistance.**

**Effect: Skill "Magma Rain" available. 3 charges.**

In the same moment that the sword was done, a figure passed and sword vanished from his hands, and in the other side of the room the woman hugged the sword with a huge happy smile on her face. She nodded, smiling in thanks, and then disappeared in a vortex of flame with her sword.

High level spirits, were truly troublesome.

Harry sighed and opened a small smile, he leaved the room and headed toward the courtyard where he watched some young people learn the clan's spells.

Thanks to the hard training of Pheles and Patrick, their magic skills have greatly increased. His spell ability has increased in rapid strides very quickly, almost all of his magical abilities have already reached their maximum level or evolved into another skill.

His skills in **Blacksmithing**, **Alchemy** and **Crafting** had already peaked, so now he could make his own potions, weapons, equipment and items at will. Other skills like sewing, gardening, cooking was also maximized.

Although they seem useless skills, in their hands they showed a huge potential.

When he reached the maximum level in these skills, he gained other more advanced skills. From the **sewing** skill came **magical sewing**, now he could turn any material into yarn and use them to make clothes. One of his best work was a magic mantle.

It was made of titanium and silver yarns, was strong and resistant to slash's like an armor and light and soft as a normal mantle, it had high elemental resistance, high physical attacks immunity, high magic resistance, immunity to low and medium level magic and auto repair.

**Gardening**, became the **Botanical** skill, which could mutate plants and make them develop special characteristics, like once he planted some potatoes, and then they mutated in rock potato, a delicious potato covered in rocks, it was delicious and had a rich in earth element energy, the same happened to a carrot that became a rainbow carrot, capable of causing mutations in animals and high regenerative properties.

**Cook** remained and subskill appeared magic cooking, which made it possible to cook any "ingredients" be it bones, minerals or actual food and acquire very unique dishes. At first, he had no idea of how using it, then he mistered dozens of different things obtaining varied results, the best of them was the **death energy pill**.

He obtained after, using a bag of white and black bones, cemetery soil, a dark energy core obtained from an undead guardian in the eternal maze, and dozens soul stones. The death energy pill could be used to enhance necromantic spells or to help undead develop and evolve.

With a few more test he obtained the **fire energy pill** and a lot of others results. The best result he obtained was the **lich immortal pill**, it increased the int by 5, the mana by 500 and dark resistance by 20%.

All this was achieved thanks to the illusionary barriers, currently it could create barriers with the time of 100: 1, being 1 real world hour equal to 100 hours within the illusionary barrier, as on most days it would go from 12 to 16 hours within, was the equivalent of having 50 to 67 days in a single day.

A normal person could hardly stand a routine like this, but thanks to the Mind of a gamer and the Body of a gamer skills, he could easily handle this routine easily.

"Hey Harry, are you done making the items you said? Pheles asked me to come and call you as soon as I left." Alexander spoke up beside the young man.

"_AN. Alexander is Tig name."_

"Yeah, I just got seven legendary rank items in a week." Harry spoke proudly and a faint smile on his face.

The week he referred to was in the real world, because every item he created took weeks or months to complete. It was only after months of practicing day and night that his skills leveled up enough, **create** reached the maximum level and **Blacksmithing** evolved into **Magic Forge** and had already reached level 99.

**Magic Forge **permitted to forge anything out of normally impossible material, like forging magma and fire itself in a sword. The **Infernal Flamberge **was made thanks to this skill.

"I'd like to see if any of them are for me," Tig joked, smiling. "Come on, I don't want to spend the rest of the day in a whirlwind again."

Harry laughed at the memory of the particular event, Tig, Jamie and Mark were going limp during a class session on magic and abyss, Pheles got angry with the three of them and trapped them for a whole day in a whirlwind that they weren't. able to leave.

After spinning and spinning for hours, as if in a wind-washer instead of water, the three spent a few minutes vomiting and several hours dizzy with a headache.

Leaving his memories Harry followed Tig as they talked, the journey to the conference room was short and they soon arrived.

As they passed through the door, shouts erupted from all sides.

"SURPRISE."

Several paper confetti flew over the brunette who looked confusedly around the room.

There were scattered colored balloons, confetti, two huge tables full of food, and a huge three-tiered cake on a round table under a banner with happy birthday written.

"Wasn't your birthday in March?"

Harry asked confused looking at the man beside him who let out a sigh.

"It's your birthday Harry."

Tig said smiling, pointing to a calendar on the wall, when Harry looked he saw that July 31 was marked, and only then did he realize that it was indeed his birthday, he had spent so much time within illusory barriers with accelerated time that he had completely lost track of time, and had completely forgotten about his birthday.

Since he himself has never celebrated one of his own birthdays before, he has forgotten the date as just another ordinary day.

"Thank you."

He said awkwardly not knowing exactly how to react.

The party that followed was calm and humorous, plus Mark, Tig, Angela, Alexander and Pheles, and old Patrick, there were a few other clan members with whom he interacted quite often, there was biology teacher Will Morten, science teacher Mr. Geoffrey Fergunson, chemistry teacher Monica Hardway, and history and social studies teacher Elias Freeman.

Since Harry had left school after leaving the Dursley, Pheles and Patrick got him private tutors, most of them members of their own clan. Thanks to this and his high intelligence, he was able to take the qualifying exams and easily passed the high school and high school diplomas.

Fortunately, with the means of the abyss, a high school graduating child did not become big news.

Soon after the party, Tig and Patrick brought a table with a small mountain of gifts to Harry.

The first gift he took from him was from Patrick, a box decorated with verdant trees.

Just as he was about to open the gift, a multicolored light appeared in the middle of the room and two men emerged from inside.

The first was tall, nearly six feet tall, broad shoulders, red eyes, hooked nose, shaggy, spiky gray hair and beard, he wore a black jacket with white edges, black trousers and black shoes, white gloves on his hands and a small black overcoat over his shoulders held by a golden rope. In one hand he carried a black cane with a red jewel and in the other he carried two gift boxes.

The second man was only a few inches, smaller than the first and very muscular, his hair was bluish-gray cut into a mohawk and large, thick eyebrows knitting into one. The right arm was made of receding metal and intertwined with three different metals, the left eye was completely red with small metals underneath it. He was wearing a white coat over a green shirt and brown pants with black shoes.

Instantly everyone in the room was tense at the appearance of the two men.

Guards around the site should prevent or at least detect any intruders from sneaking up. In addition to their sudden appearance, they still exuded intense aura of danger.

"grandpa?"

Harry's voice stuttered, breaking the silence that had settled in the room, and everyone in the room widened their eyes and felt even more tense at the young man's words. All the occupants of the room focused their eyes on the man in the suit Harry was staring at.

Pheles narrowed and stepped forward in front of Harry, the intention of the action was clear to everyone in the room, she wanted to protect the boy in case something happened.

"Harry, are you sure this man is your grandfather?"

Patrick asked uncertainly looking closely at the man as he clasped his staff, he could clearly feel that the man was not human, he did not know what he was but he had the feel of a vampire, and a very powerful one.

The man stepped forward and smiled, which for some reason made everyone even more tense.

"Yes, my name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, I'm the father of Harry's mother, I was looking forward to finally meeting you." The man said with a smile. "I must admit that your growth has exceeded my expectations." He complimented.

"How can we make sure you and who says?" Pheles asked with narrowed eyes.

The man just smiled, as if he'd heard the dumbest question in the world.

"Harry's skills can confirm my identity."

In the simple answer everyone looked sideways at the young man who nodded confirming the man's identity.

The moment Harry saw the name on top of the two men he quickly used it, watching him to confirm his identity and was shocked by what he saw.

**Name: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**

**Age: 940**

**Species: Ancestral Dead Apostle**

**Level: ? Next level:?**

**Title: Kaleidoscope**

**Strength (STR): 600 Vitality (VIT): XX Dexterity (DEX): 500**

**Intelligence (INT): XXX Wisdom (WIS): XX Luck (LUK): XX**

**Charm: 100**

**Special Skills: Magic Body (Permanent), Hematophagy (Active), Regeneration (Active), Kaleidoscope (Active), Infinite Energies (Permanent).**

Just a brief look and he quickly felt like a mountain weighed on him. Even Pheles who was the strongest person he knew was only level 437, and not even she had such high statistics.

In the other hand the man beside him seemed quite ordinary in comparison, that thought quickly vanished the moment he observed the man's attributes.

**Name: Rick Sanchez B-401**

**Age: 70**

**Species: Human**

**Level: 88 Next Level: 42.3%**

**Title: Cyborg Rick.**

**Strength (STR): 80 Vitality (VIT): 90 Dexterity (DEX): 130**

**Intelligence (INT): ? Wisdom (WIS) :? Luck (LUK): 800**

**Charm: 35**

**Special Skills: Cyber Enhancements (Active), Super Intelligence (Permanent).**

There was a silence in the room before Zelretch spoke again.

"I know you have a lot of questions so I'll explain some things the best I can and answer your questions. As I said my name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, I am a dead Apostle, a kind of vampire from another reality parallel to this."

There were several dubious and incredulous looks in this part.

What followed after was a lengthy explanation; in the past his grandfather had had an affair with a married woman who was a bastard daughter of the cyborg man named Rick, due to the genetics modifications of the woman, caused by Rick, the daughter was born human and Zelretch had no interest in her and He kept his distance, letting the girl grow up with an ordinary family.

Harry's mother grew up to be a witch, and joined a community of magic users separated from the abyss, where she attended an inmate school where she met the man who would be his father, and later married after graduation.

When he was born, for some reason he inherited some of Zelretch's vampire genes, and Zelretch found it fun to give Harry the same ability as a boy he had crossed with in another dimension. He then left this dimension and defined level 10 as a meeting point between them.

After hearing the explanation Harry felt discouraged and grateful.

He was saddened by his grandfather's lack of interest, but he was grateful to him for his powers, it was thanks to his powers that he had come out of the durleys and met Pheles and the others.

"And my parents, how they died?"

Harry asked, he had never believed the version Petunia insisted on telling, now more than before he was sure it was a lie.

The old vampire was silent for a moment and then sighed.

Looking at the vampire's expression almost every adult in the room felt uncomfortable. Rick who had remained silent so far stepped forward by pulling a white orb from his pocket and offered it to Harry.

"This is a memory orb, I prepared in case you want to know about your parents."

Picking up the orb, Harry confirmed what it was using his skill to observe, memory orbs were widely used in the abyss, they could pass information with extreme precision and objectivity in a way that was almost impossible with words.

As soon as he consumed the orb, he received a flood of memories about the wizarding world until he reached Halloween ten years ago, his parents Lily and James Potter, were in a hospital called Saint Mungus, with his younger brother named Charles Potter. due to a disease he had in his lungs.

He was with his maternal grandmother when the house was attacked by a wizard named Voldemort, his grandmother died trying to shoot the invader with a shotgun and he was shot by a fatal spell, for unknown reasons he survived and the attacker was had his body destroyed.

After 3 months of the attack her mother gave birth to a girl named rose and for unknown reasons, he was left at the door of the Dursley by his parents.

As soon as the memories were over, he opened his eyes, there was a mix of feelings inside him, mostly anger. Pheles stepped forward and locked him in a tight hug, and the boy stiffened for a moment before silent tears began to trickle down his eyes.

XXXXXXX

Sometime later Harry, along with Pheles and Patrick were sitting on a couch in another room with Zelretch and Rick sit in front of them, cups of tea were served to the first four and the cyborg man received a glass of whiskey and rum.

"As I was saying earlier, I came to invite you to the event known as the Grail War." Zelretch said with a smile taking a sip from his cup.

"Grail warfare is a competition made by my former student and two of his friends, with a little help from me, usually consists of 7 wizards commanding 7 spirits of past heroes in battle, whoever wins get a wish.

This time however the war took a different turn, a faction formed between two clans, this made one of the security measures activate and a second set of servants were chosen to fight in team.

Seeing this I decided to make things even more interesting and activated a measure that I put in the cup, thus creating a third team to compete in, and I want you to be on that team." The vampire said smiling.

At this Pheles narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You want him to travel to another dimension, just so you can have fun."

There was a very clear tone of danger in her voice, but the vampire seemed to care in the least.

"While it's one of the reasons, it's not entirely that. Harry's participation in this war is a challenge that I had posed as a way of strengthening and helping him gain real combat experience, initially I thought at most Harry would reach a level between 40 and 50, at best, which would leave it among the first-rate masters giving a very reasonable margin of survival.

Of course, I wasn't going to send him totally alone and unprepared, I planned to send him to two dimensions in the three months before the war for him to gather some experience and I've already prepared two people to assist him during the war."

The vampire explained, but Pheles didn't seem at all convinced of the vampire's words, meanwhile Rick and Patrick just remained silent in the corner, if a fight broke out between these two, neither could interfere with anything and could only count on luck. not to get caught in the crossfire.

Meanwhile Harry was replaying his grandfather's words over and over in his head as he considered the possible pros and cons of the proposal. The more he thought about it, the more the advantages of accepting were evident.

He could know new places, he could learn spells from other worlds, he could gather magical knowledge and materials that didn't exist in this world, and even fight creatures that didn't exist in this world.

Before taking any decision, Pheles proposed to wait two weeks before he decide anything, Harry agreed with the woman's words, he needed time to think right now, there were just to many things in his head right now.

After few more words between the adults, the time of two weeks was settled.


	8. Chapter 7

After a long discussion, it was decided that before embarking on the journey into other dimensions or realities, he should know more about the Wizarding World and learn as much as possible about it first, as he still had six months till the Grail War started, and he was only supposed to travel there in three months to have to train and find some allies. Till then, he had to learn about the wizarding world and improve his skills.

The trip to Diagonal Alley was scheduled in two days, unfortunately Harry was not allowed to train or isolate himself within an illusory barrier as usual.

During these two days he rested in his room, watched some movies with Jamie and Mark, or studied with Rick, who presented him with several hundred memory orbs, containing his knowledge and experiments over the course of a few years.

In addition to a whopping 50 points in intelligence and 100 points in wisdom, he gained a wealth of ideas for new spells and items, along with an extremely valuable and diverse load of knowledge.

On the appointed day, only Zelretch and Pheles accompanied Harry during the visit, as the purpose was to mingle and get the least attention. Harry and Zelretch wore simple black full formal suits, Pheles wore a long black overcoat that went mid-shin under a thin dark blue cloak, her green hair was tucked into a tight bun and hidden underneath a black witch hat.

Since they were already in central London, they only had to walk a few streets to an aged pub that seemed to be completely ignored by people passing by.

When they entered, they saw a dimly candlelit environment, the tables were full of dust and crowded with people who were drinking or talking quietly, the bartender was a plump, bald man, cleaning a mug with a dirty cloth.

Zelretch led the way to the back to a brick wall and hit the bricks with his cane and the wall opened.

On the other side, a crowd of people roamed around, with the occasional owl flying by, at first glance it looked a lot like a street fair he'd seen. Wooden stalls on the street selling various strange things like monkey fingers and dragon's liver (which he bought out of curiosity), behind the stalls were several different shops.

The first stop was at a book store where he ordered a copy of every book sold in the store, with the exception being the books about a man named Gilderoy Lockhart and books about his alleged adventures, on the advice of his grandfather, who classified both books as disposable garbage.

At first there was some confusion as one of the sellers did not believe he had enough money to pay and refused to pick up the books, fortunately for the seller when Harry was about to burn the store, Pheles pulled out a large bag of clothing and dropped it on the table spilling several galleons that Harry had left with her earlier.

After counting the money, two salesmen rushed to prepare their order while the manager appeared and began to apologize. Several minutes later, the clerk arrived and handed over a magic bag with all the books inside.

The next two stops were the Obscurus bookstore and a second-hand bookstore, that he didn't bother to remember the name.

Then, they visited a trunk store, where he bought two of the largest available trunks, there were 10 compartments, made of manicured and dark leather, according to the old vampire, this was the most common form used to carry large quantities of objects and occasionally magic beasts or other smuggled objects.

Then came a potion shop, where Harry bought everything from the most common items like snakeskin to the more exotic ingredients like dragon liver and unicorn horns. He repeated the same action in two other stores and in an apothecary.

The next shop, they visited was a cauldron shop, where they found a strange variety of this product, tin cauldrons, clay cauldrons, iron cauldrons, decorated, gold, silver, decorated, folding and even self-stirring cauldrons.

Harry bought about ten cauldrons of each type and size, to the seller's happiness. The tear-filled face with a wide smile while receiving the payment was rather funny.

The next stores were an enchanted goods store and a candy store, that caught the young boy's attention for the strangeness of the names.

Along the way the group passed a huge, completely with white marble built, building guarded by two ugly, little, green, humanoid creatures dressed in golden and red robes holding silver spears.

Out of curiosity Harry used **'Observe'** on one of the guards.

**Race: Goblin**

**Name: Kogguff**

**Age: 32 Level: 18 Next level: 71.46%**

**Class: Gringotts guard**

**Hp: 200 Mp: 330**

**Strength (STR): 7 Vitality (VIT): 15**

**Dexterity (DEX): 14 Intelligence (INT): 14**

**Wisdom (WIS): 13 Luck (LUK): 11**

**Points: 0**

Looking at the status, Harry realized that although their level was relatively high than an average person, the goblin should not be much stronger than an average adult. They also were very different from the goblins he fought inside the illusory dungeons, if not for magic, they would not be so much a threat to an ordinary adult, let alone a trained one.

Soon afterwards he glances at the shining spear the goblin held.

**[Gargott's Goblin Silver Spear - Class: Special]**

**A goblin silver spear made by goblin Gargott. It is almost indestructible and rejects any mundane dirt, is capable of absorbing anything that makes it stronger.**

**Effect: Absorb, Paralyzing Poison.**

After observing the spear from afar for a moment, Harry lost interest and headed to a nearby alley, called Knockturn Alley. According to Zelretch, it was there where everything dangerous and illegal was sold and bought, basically an open-air black market.

The first store, they came in, was called 'Creepy Poisons and Toxins', despite the idiotic name, the store had lots of interesting products, magic acids, poison gas bottles, smoke-blowing candles, and several recipes for banned poisons and potions.

In a store for magical and cursed artifacts he found a very interesting set of cursed rings, plus a skeleton hand that could curse anyone who had a lock of hair in his hand, the fatality of the curse depended on how long the hair would be held, usually it took about 1 week to kill someone.

Then they went to a bone shop and a necromancer shop, the interesting thing about the latter was that the shop had a coffin-like structure.

They visited two different book stores for banned or rare books, which were all very costly due to obvious reasons.

The most diverse shop that they found was probably 'Borgin and Burkes'.

The shop was a strange oddity, you could find almost everything inside, from dragon leather to rare poisons and cursed necklaces. The salesman and owner, Mr. Burke, was a rather cowardly man, trembling with fear from just looking at Zelretch's red eyes.

But he was also a master of dark articles and a good salesman.

First, he presented the items from his showcases and bookshelves, then he showed some of the more interesting items and finally when he saw that they still had plenty of money after several purchases, he started showing them most valuable items.

In all, they left the store with over 20,000 galleons of purchased products, much to the delight of the man, who already treated them as friends he had not seen in a while.

Finally, the last store was a very illegal pet store called 'Menagerie Oscurus', the owner was a very beautiful woman with long brown hair and almond-shaped eyes, but deep down one could see a hidden cruelty, that showed when she kicked a house elf with joy shining in the eyes.

The place was full of big and small cages, full of different creatures Harry had never seen before. After exchanging a few pleasant words with the owner of the place, the young man began to walk around the store, watching the creatures and the prices.

**Doxy** \- 3 Galleons a dozen

**Ghoul** \- 3 Galleons

**Chameleon Ghoul** \- 12 Galleons

**Ashwinder Egg** \- 1 Galleon

**Frostwinder** **Egg** \- 7 Galleons

**Garden Gnome** \- 1 Galleon for a Dozen

**Clabbert** \- 7 Galleons

**Fire Crab** \- 100 Galleons

**Giant Fire Crab** \- 220 Galleons

**Jarvey** \- 5 Galleons

**Niffler** \- 5 Galleons

**Fairy** \- 4 Galleon the Dozen

**Imp** \- 1 Galleon the Dozen

**Demiguise** \- 100 Galleons

**Cocoon Spider** \- 20 Galleons

**Thebo** \- 200 Galleons

**Horned Serpent Egg** \- 500 Galleons

**Chimera Egg** \- 350 Galleons

**Griffin Egg** \- 180 Galleons

**Selma's Egg** \- 250 Galleons

**Runespoor Egg** \- 40 Galleons

**Dragon Egg** \- 400 - 1000 Galleons

**Hydra Egg** \- 500 Galleons

**Basilisk Egg** \- 300 Galleons

**Occamy** **Egg** \- 300 Galleons

**Acromantula** **Egg** \- 70 Galleons

**Golden Snitch (Bird, not ball)**\- 5 **Galleons**

**Hidebehind** \- 90 Galleons

**Basigon Egg** \- 500 Galleons

**Rougarou** \- 200 Galleons

**Three-headed puppy dog** \- 200 Galleons

**Domestic Elf** \- 150 Galleons

After walking around the store and checking each cage or cage along with the prices, Harry talked quietly with Zelretech and Pheles, and pulled out a huge pile of money making her eyes widen and her chin slacken.

About an hour later and over 50,000 lighter galleons, Zelretch teleported them back.

Harry was curious about the method the old vampire had used, as it was so different from the teleportation spells he knew, unfortunately all he received were vague answers and an annoying smile from the old vampire, who seemed to relish his frustration at each answer.

Stopping to analyze the situation, Pheles also seemed to be enjoying it.

Before going to his room, he asked the old vampire why the wizards were not a part of the abyss. The answer was quite long, most of wizard-kind didn't know about the abyss nor were they bounded by its rules.

So, a wizard or a witch could easily show or use magic in front of normal people without consequences, the only reason that they didn't do it was because or wizard-kind laws, however it didn't stop some people.

The abyss didn't act much in the wizard world mostly because two factors, first wizard were considered as normal people by Gaia, so the members of the Abyss were restricted in their actions, the second reasons was a treaty made by some wizard and some forces in the abyss.

The only people, that could act directly in the wizard world, were called War-wizards. War-wizards, wizards that for any reason became part of the Abyss, each of them was a lot powerful than a common wizard.

An ordinary wizard was a rank G or F and a hit-wizard was the equivalent to a trained soldier was an E or D rank, some of the most powerful like Grindelwald or Dumbledore were C rank at their best, a war-wizards were rank C or B, with some rare members being A-rank.

There existed very few War-wizards, worldwide existed less than 50. As members of the abyss, most of War-wizards were infamous, being known for their "dark" magic, great power and ruthless and erratic behavior. War-wizards were feared for their power and for being uncontrollable by others wizards.

9 out of 10 War-wizards would be known for some large massacre, the victims being most of the time dumb politicians and theirs aurors guards, making all the wizards' governments fear them, since they were too powerful to be controlled or restricted by law or politics.

The most powerful War-wizards were A-Ranks and they were Franklin Beans in the USA, Mukhina Vitalievna in Russia, Huangfu Haoyue in china and Ranjan Adhya in India.

The UK also had one War-wizard, Ruth MacPhilip, a Scottish B-rank woman known for massacring a large group of death eaters, werewolves and aurors, while also fighting both Dumbledore and Voldemort at the same time.

While they were feared and avoided in the wizard world, they weren't anything special in the Abyss, any second and even some third-rate groups could kill the strongest War-wizards, not to mention the first-rate groups or S ranks.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next three weeks were intense for Harry, it took about two weeks for Harry to read most of the books he bought in the Diagon Alley, thanks to his high intelligence and wisdom stats, he easily memorized the books and after he distributed his stat points he was saving, it became even easier.

There were huge differences between the magic of the wizards and the Abyss.

When he absorbed a skill book for an Abyss-magic spell, he gained a skill of the same name, while absorbing wizard-magic spells, resulted in him gaining their skill classes like 'Charms', 'Enchantments', and 'Transfiguration'.

Spells learned through wizarding books would appear directly in one of these three categories. It was a little weird, but it had its advantages, he didn't have to practice spell-casting until he mastered it perfectly, he just had to use spells of one of these three categories and the level would rise.

There were also others branches but them were purely theorical like 'Herbology' and 'Arithmancy'.

In the end, the Wizarding magic was far more versatile and less powerful than the Abyss spells.

In addition to the spells, the creatures were also very different, 'Wizard' Ghouls were a 120 cm ogroid and supposedly related to trolls, Ghouls in the Abyss, however, were humanoid undead creatures, of the size of a human. As he had heard, the 'Wizard' werewolves did not control neither their transformations, nor their actions while transformed, while werewolves of the Abyss could turn at will and were always in full control.

Goblins in the wizarding world were totally different from the wild green-skinned goblins that would appear within illusory barriers.

A vampire of the wizarding world was physically only slightly stronger than a human, and had to use weaker magic. In the Abyss however, vampires were very strong, had a wide range of abilities and spells, and could use the same spells as everyone.

In addition to 'Wizard' magic, Harry began to learn about **Summoning magic** and **Contract magic** from his Algebra teacher, who was one of the clan's key sorcerers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, in the streets of London, an intense battle was taking place all over the place, thousands of different monsters infested the streets in a huge chaotic battle, giant mices, bus-sized tigers, green winged-goblins, gardens gnomes with sickles, zombies, ogres, trees with teeth and eyes, even giant cars, statues, and cell phones fought, and a multitude of creatures of all shapes and sizes fought each other and devoured the fallen.

"Dude, things are crazy down there." Tigg commented watching the fight going on below.

At the top of a building, Mark, Jamie, Angela, and Harry, along with two other people, agreed with the man's words, watching the huge unbridled struggle down the streets, it was an extremely worrying situation for a number of reasons.

"Get ready, we'll get down, we have to clear this area as soon as possible."

Harry said after he analyzed the situation below.

The vast majority of these beings were called minions, remnants of negative thoughts and emotions that gathered within illusory barriers given life, these "remnants" attacked and absorbed each other to evolve.

Above the minions were the demons, they also had all sorts of different shapes and powers, the newly generated were not so clever, but if given time they would gather knowledge and become more cunning than humans.

They would organize attacks and form groups.

In recent weeks, an economic crisis has come as a surprise, catching many people off guard, this economic crisis has culminated in the bursting of the English property bubble, leaving millions of people in a state of despair.

High unemployment, falling real estate prices and the failure of multiple businesses led to a huge wave of suicides and negative emotions, which flowed into illusory barriers causing a massive increase in the already high number of minions and demons appearing.

Given the city's current population, the numbers of minions and demons were already quite high, and that rate increased so much that even the large clans around the city were having trouble controlling the situation.

That's why Tigg, Mark, Jamie, Angela and Harry, who weren't part of the Red Oak clan, had to help control the situation.

The two newcomers were Stacy Morgan and Charlie Rhodes, Harry bought them both from an Abyss auction, both were part of Abyss groups that were destroyed by stronger groups and eventually sold out.

Stacy was an aura user, not very strong, but still pretty decent for her level, Charlie was a magic user, a decent mage, but not very skilled at fighting.

Neither was a good or decent person before, but the **contract magic** and the **ring of ownership** kept them obedient.

"Tigg, you're in charge, I'll leave these two with you."

Harry warned and jumped off the building.

As he fell, Harry opened the inventory and pulled out a sword. It was a shiny and beautiful sword, the blade was long and thin, only two fingers thick and 170 cm long, made of pure silver, the hand guard was 'C' shaped with a small purple octagonal jewel, the handle was Simple big enough for two hands, the pommel was small and simple fish-tail shaped.

**[Harry Potter's Goblin Silver Sword - Class: Special]**

**A silver sword created using the goblin forge method made by Harry Potter. It is almost indestructible and rejects any worldly dirt and absorbs anything that makes it stronger. Infused with a large amount of mana. The sword significantly increases attack ability and abilities.**

**\+ 100 strength.**

**\+ 100 agility.**

**\+ 100% attack speed.**

**+500 Mp recovery per second.**

**+500 mana drain on hit.**

**\+ 100 ~ 1000 hp drain on hit.**

**Effect: Absorb, Drain, Spatial Cut (active).**

Weeks ago, when he observed a goblin guard's silver spear, his Structural Grasp completely analyzed the spear, creating a design model for the weapon, thereby copying the method and spells used by the goblins, and he used it to make his own weapon. Relying on his own abilities, he added various spells of his own to the blade.

Turning his body in the air, the child landed perfectly on the head of a huge red dog and buried the sword in his skull without difficulty, he leapt off of the dead dog's head and towards a cellphone-shaped minion

With a flick of his sword, he cut the cell phone in half and raised his free hand catching a club held by a pig-man in a suit, his sword cut the air and split the pig man in half from top to bottom.

Kicking the ground, Harry crossed several feet and reappeared in front of a huge spider and buried his sword between her eyes. At the same time, his instincts kicked in and he swung his sword quickly, deflecting two sharp green thorns.

The attacker, a cactus with various eyes and mouths, began to shoot thorns, he deflected the thorns easily, using the old Feng clan's sword technique, and cut the cactus into several pieces.

Shortly afterwards, a purple lightning bolt and several metal spikes hit him, the blast raisin a dust cloud. The dust slowly lowered, revealing Harry completely intact surrounded by a silvery gaseous aura.

**Silver** **Body**, an advanced body strengthening technique evolved from the skill, **'Steel Body'**, which in turn was an evolution of the **'Steel Skin'** skill. A powerful skill that enhanced the body and could easily block some attacks.

**Silver Body - Passive / Active - Lv. 51**

**A powerful defensive technique. A technique that came about by completely mastering body protection spells. It strengthens the user's entire body and energy, purifying the energy of the world and storing it within the body. This technique completely strengthens and cleanses the user's skin, bones, internal organs and blood, making them as strong as metal. Defensive power increases with skill level, at higher levels, brings the body's potential to the surface.**

**Allows the creation of internal energy barriers.**

**Can be used with any type of energy.**

**\+ 500 body defense.**

**\+ 250 Strength**

**\+ 100 dexterity**

**\+ 250 vitality**

**\+ 500 vitality recovery per second**

**Passively increases For by 180%.**

**Passively increases Des by 180%.**

**Passively increases 'Vit' by 180%.**

**Passively increases Int by 160%.**

**Passively increases 'Sab' by 160%.**

**Passively increases 'Internal Energy' by 180%.**

**Additional 540% For when active.**

**Additional 540% Dex when active.**

**Additional 540% Vit when active.**

It was very similar to Feng clan Ki technique, but instead of Ki it was an all energy skill.

Glancing at the attackers, Harry saw a woman wearing a dress with huge butterfly wings, and a man wearing a white shirt and jeans with completely black eyes.

**High Pixie - Demon - Lv 60**

**Iron Eater - Demon - Lv 63**

Using teleportation magic, Harry appeared on top of the fairy woman and landed a kick on her back sending her to the ground that cracked on impact, then he disappeared and reappeared in front of the iron eater and grabbed his head and smashed against the floor, making both demons unconscious.

With both demons unconscious, Harry opened the inventory and pulled out a staff. The staff was a long bident (trident-like but only two), the U-shaped tip was sharp made of bone-white metal with a small skull in the middle on each side, the handle was made of black metal with details of bronze bones.

**Hades Staff (Replica) Rarity: Mythic / Class: Staff**

**A replica of the staff that is said to have been used by Hades, an ancient Greek god. It has two sharp points that can be used in combat, a symbol of Hades, the god of the underworld, who rules darkness and the dead.**

**It has less power than the original staff, but it is powerful nonetheless.**

**Effect: + 500% magic attack power**

**Effect: 200 MP Per Second Recovery**

**Effect: Permanently Applied 'Negative Energy' Skill**

**Effect: Nirvana Ability Available**

**Effect: Create Undead skill available**

**Effect: 'Undead Control' ability available**

The staff had been one of the many things he bought with the Zelretch voucher on his birthday, thanks to the voucher he could buy items that like this staff could not be bought with cash alone. In fact, he had bought so many things from the voucher that the old vampire almost had a heart attack when he paid off the huge debt of a few billion.

He should probably study if vampires could die from a heart attack for futures purposes.

Harry conjured chains made of purple mana, and used powerful sleep magic, causing both of them to fall into an even deep sleep. Shortly afterwards the young man pointed his staff and cast a new spell.

**"Eternal Theft Skill."**

The spell struck the iron-eating demon and a dark aura came out of it forming three black spheres that Harry picked up, and used his ability to observe.

**Iron Control Essence**

**Unique Legendary item.**

**An orb that condenses the essence of iron control possessed by the iron-eating demon. When consumed grants you the ability 'Control Iron'. When consumed by someone who has the ability to control iron increases the skill level and increases their skills.**

The other two were the **'Essence of Iron Generation'**, and the **'Essence of Magic'**, while consuming the **'Essence of Magic'**, increased the Intelligence stat directly by 20, it was like climbing four levels at once.

Then by consuming the **'Iron Control Essence'** and the **'Essence of Iron Generation'**, he gained the **'Ferrikinesis'** ability. Which allowed him to generate, shape and control iron at his will, unfortunately the ability only allowed him to control and generate iron, but no other types of metals such as copper or lead.

As soon as he had absorbed the iron-eater's abilities, he cut off the demon's head and put the body in his Inventory, a demon's body was much too valuable to be wasted, when he was about to do the same to the fairy an idea suddenly came up, making him change his plans.

"**Total Forced Servitude Contract**"

As soon as the contract was formed, Harry felt total control over the unconscious demon, the forced bond contract magic created a link between the user and the target, through this link the user gained full control over the target.

Of course, there were some limitations as suicide orders would not work.

With the contract formed, he removed a small orange-sized cube from the inventory and pointed to the fairy, a vortex emerging from the cube and sucking the unconscious fairy inside. Harry strapped the cube to his waist and flew somewhere else.

Deciding to test his new skill, the boy put his sword away, summoned dozens of iron weapons and fired them toward a group of fighting demons, most of the weaker dying quickly, while the stronger ones survived, only sustaining minor injuries or no damage at all.

Harry raised his arms and created a vortex of iron dust that began to grow in size, several of the demons and minions saw it and tried to attack, but all attacks were stopped by the energy barrier formed by **'Silver Body'**.

As soon as the vortex reached its maximum size, Harry lowered his arms toward the multitude of minions and demons, burying them beneath a huge amount of iron dust.

"**Powerful wrath Lighting**."

Harry said streams of powerful lightning bolted from the tip of the staff, striking the iron dust on the floor, making it glow blue with the powerful electric energy. The lightning lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to melt some parts of the iron on the floor.

As soon as it was over, he saw Tigg covered with yellow rays, shooting down powerful bolts from above as the rest of the group struggled with what looked like a building sized, huge, green, tiger-striped octopus covered in burning mucus.

It definitely was going to be a very long day...


	9. Chapter 8

Its very important so please read it.

As some of you know English is not my first language, and I have only an average knowledge of the language, but I trying to get better, I really do.

This week, an anonymous person accused me from stealing Karlos Morgan Black, fanfiction, **Harry Potter - The Gamer Chronicles. ** **I DID NOT**.

I read that fanfic and I love it, and yes it had similarities in the firsts chaps, i took ideas from that fic, as so many others authors did, I recognize Karlos Morgan Black work and geniality, and yes I took some parts of his work to inspire mine, but as many could see I didn't copy it.

I followed my own, way in this fic and a really like writing it, so before accusing someone please, think first if is really that.

-x-

Three months later, on a huge plain of green grass, Harry was quietly floating, one meter above the ground. As he meditated, thoughts of the past few months went through his head.

The last three months were the most hectic in Harry's life, first were the constant demon fights that had come up all over the city, it took almost two weeks before they discovered that there was a group deliberately teasing the demon trying to use them as material for some ritual.

He, accompanied by Mark and Tigg, were tasked to track down and deal with the group while the others took care of the constant huge stream of demons appearing around the city. It was not a difficult fight, but not so easy either.

The group was called the dark demon cult, a low-level cult of about eighty individuals, the group consisting mostly of wizards and a few armored fighters along with some intelligent demons.

Mark and Tigg, taught by Harry, used the newly renamed, **silver secret body**, fought the cult members, easily destroying opponents who were much weaker than the two. During the fights both Mark and Tigg showed different uses in the same technique.

Tigg concentrated the aura produced by the ability at one point and attacked causing great damage or even deflecting and blocking attack and some spells with his hands. Combined with the ray element techniques he used, he now easily qualified as a A-rank in the abyss.

Mark, who preferred weapons used the aura as such, could form weapons made entirely of aura, created swords, knives and arrows had a frightening cutting and penetrating power. Mark mostly used the aura as a sharp, flexible whip.

One trick Mark used was never to extend the whip beyond 2 meters, and when the enemy lowered his guard, he would fully extend the whip that could reach up to 4.2 meters. During the fight against the dark cult, a group of more than ten had their legs cut by this simple trick.

The leader was not much stronger, but kept several dozen demons in control, and gave Harry some difficulty in killing the demons and capturing him, so as not to have any more problems, Harry used the **eternal theft skill**, and took away the skills of the man and the rest of the still living members of the cult.

He gave some of the **mana essences** to Angela and Jamie, while saving the rest for future use.

With cult gone, the number of demons started to decreased, leaving everyone with more free time, Mark, Jamie, Tigg and Angela, dragged him to different places, Jamie and Mark introduced him to their colleagues and brought him to different parties, in one of them, an older guy than they tried to tease them both by going out with a "baby".

Then he tried to push Jamie, but Harry intervened and struck two blows on the troublemaker who fell into vomiting lunch and dinner. After that, most of Jamie and Mark's acquaintances started liking Harry and the party ended at 5 am with a punk-rock show in an abandoned building that eventually fell on them.

Fortunately, no one was seriously injured or died, only some scratches and lots of dust covering them.

Tigg basically dragged him to motorcycle clubs or rock shows and bars, where Harry later had to carry the man, in one of these bars a very pretty waitress gave him several juices along with a paper telling him to call her in five years, With a flushed face Harry took the paper and put it away for later use.

Angela, usually dragged Jamie and Mark with them to the movies, Harry, Mark and Jamie, hated the romantic movies that Angela liked, she in return hated almost every movie they were interested in, theater was a thing that Harry was interested, while Mark and Jamie said they hated, he once saw the duo paying full attention to Hamlet, well perhaps it was later in the end where there were deaths and poisons, but he couldn't say for sure.

After several comings and goings to the movie theater, Zelretch appeared with several films and gave to the group to watch. Mark and Tigg loved the Saw movie series, Angela especially liked the various romantic comedies, while Harry and Jamie preferred movies like Terminator and Godzilla.

Harry liked the latter so much that he even copied his signature attack, the **atomic breath**, into a devastatingly powerful spell.

He would gather a large amount of mana in a single attack and fire in the form of an extremely condensed laser, he used **mana stones** to increase power and not have to use his own mana. Using early created **mana stones,** he could use this attack several times without worrying.

The time he spent with Pheles and Patrick was mostly fighting or training, Patrick had begun to teach him how to run a group and advanced politics, Pheles basically dragged him to various places in England teaching them various places of interest such as others clans headquarters, like the thousand eyes stores, a faction specializing in selling information.

In addition, Pheles also helped him to reach the 73rd floor of the Eternal Maze, from which point it became impossible to climb higher, the level and power of the monsters took an almost unrealistic proportion. Just to climb from 69 ° to 70 °, it took more than a full day, even with Pheles, fighting with all her powers.

But the difficulty didn't come without rewards, and Harry received several benefits, Pheles had almost zero interest in anything left by the defeated monsters, so Harry could take whatever came up.

Between the battles with floor guardians, Harry took advantage of Pheles' help to try to steal skills from them, since the skill only worked with the unconscious or sleeping opponent, Harry took advantage that the woman would weaken them and combine various spells into powerful sleep spells, to take down the guardians.

Among the dozens of abilities had, **summon: demon-kin intermediate** and **Body Aura**, taken from King Goblin, **summon:** **Lesser Giant **and **Giant King's Strength** Taken from Giant King 60th-floor **Balor**, and **Summon: Intermediate Beast** Striped from Chimera on the 65th floor.

Similar to the skill to **Summon lesser Undead**, that allowed you to create living dead creatures, the other abilities also allow you to create other creatures.

**summon: demon-kin intermediate**, created beings such as goblins, hobgoblins, ogres, orcs, minotaurs and orco also called eastern orc or pig faced orc, and their black variations such as black goblin, black ogre and etc.

**Summon:** **Lesser Giant**, created giant race beings like Trolls, Ogres, Cyclops and Formors, as well as their black variants.

**Summon: Intermediate Beast**, created beings like bears, lions, griffins, chimeras and even beastmen, like werelion and werebear.

According to Pheles herself, while the ability to create true life was not unheard, was extremely rare and challenging, there were currently only two people with that ability, the deviant of the sunset and the queen of the illusory world, number 30 and number 6, among the 1000 strongest beings on earth.

It was necessary to know that the members of this 'group' were powerful existences capable of fighting with divine beings and even defying the will of Gaia. Among these 1000 individuals Zelretch was tied with another person as number 2.

On the 70th floor they met the Mad Alchemist Master, as the floor guardian, it was a long and difficult battle, with the guardian throwing dozens of vials containing poisonous clouds, acids, explosives or using potions to heal himself, finally when he was defeated he left behind a philosopher's stone and an alchemical cookbook and a skill book, **Create Homunculi.**

Already at last on the top floor they reached the monsters were varied from Pixies, gremlin to trolls, finally the guardian of the floor was resembled a butterfly-winged human named **Fairy King**. It was a difficult battle with the guardian conjured several strange spells and summoning various monsters at all times.

After a long battle, Harry was able to find a breach and used several vials of poisons he obtained on the 70th floor, which created a cloud of paralyzing, sleepy poisons that toppled the guardian. Using this chance Harry used the eternal robbery magic again and managed to **summon: superior fae race** and the **essence of fairy luck**, which added 100 points to his luck and gave him the **Lucky Coin** skill.

Shortly after they left the dungeon, Zelretch and Rick who were fickle visitors over the weeks and someday they came to visit, and dragged Harry into the middle of the Mediterranean Sea where they dived until they reached the underwater city, Atlantis.

Like any young man, Harry jumped with excitement when visiting the mystical city, when they arrived he saw that the city was very similar to a modern city, there were shops, large buildings and people using cell phones, the only difference was that instead of humans there were dozens of different races in the city, satyrs, merfolk, fishmen, cyclops, and even giant seahorses, paced like any other city.

After a very quick tour, the three went to a place and accepted the task of cleaning the outskirts of the city. Just as in ordinary cities there was an accumulation of emotions and bad feelings that gave rise to different beings that needed to be exterminated from time to time this and the pollution of humans that should also be removed occasionally.

After eliminating hundreds of monsters on fish shapes and collecting what looked like a ton of garbage, they returned to town where Rick traded his task points for a golden apple and disappeared into a portal, leaving Harry and the vampire behind.

While they were still in town Zelretch took him to a restaurant, where they began a long discussion on magic of different dimensions. First Zelretch spoke briefly about the magic of this dimension that Harry was well acquainted with, then he began to explain how the magic of his dimension worked and the differences.

In this world magic came in two forms, one being born with her another was training, the first was more common in witches or people born into families of abyss magic users, the other required the individual to obtain by whatever means a little magic either through the blessing of Gaia or by other means and trains yourself.

Wizards had the most versatile magic, their own spells and methods of using magic were quite peculiar, but 98% of these individuals were pathetically weak, the few that rose among their peers were a rare exception.

Wizards of the Abyss, had different rules and spells, were varied, versatile and more powerful. Among the Wizards in the Abyss, there were two different groups, those who focused on researching and learning about magic and spells, and those who were addicted to battle.

Despite these two main groups, there were many scholars who were powerful fighters and various fighting maniacs with extensive and deep knowledge of magic.

Normally there was not much difference between an armed common man and a regular wizard, in fact many times the common man would win, especially in this age of firearms, various witches and wizards in the world were powerless without a wand, only those who mastered magic without a wand or unfocused magic, were a little higher.

Between a wizard, an ordinary man, and an abyss mage, there were great differences, abyss mage did use focus like staves, staffs, or wands, but it was more like an amplifier for his magic, every magician in the abyss worth his money was able to use your entire arsenal of magic with or without a focus.

Another big difference was in the knowledge that a wizard, whether born of ordinary parents or coming from a magical family, would have simple, calm lives with only almost exclusively knowledge of the wizarding world and magic taught in their schools, often forgetting or ignoring the mundane world, and never studying or researching more about magic. Of course, there were exceptions.

In the abyss all without exception, everyone sought to get stronger every day, and knowledge was a vital tool for this, after all no one wanted to die or be captured because they did not know about certain magic or ability, firearms, were also widely used in the abyss, so many had at least some knowledge and even some proficiency with them. Abyss mages were always almost exclusively researching spells, training and strengthening their skills, or fighting somewhere for resources or survival, which usually raised them far above a common wizard.

In Zelretch's world, however, it was very different, there were dozens of differences, the first lacking versatility, a magus, as they were called, devoted themselves almost exclusively to one type of magic, the lack of versatility however, was offset by how specialized a wizard was in that magic.

Magus had what were called magical circuits, these circuits were innate and would not shrink or increase over a lifetime, a magus who was born with 10 circuits would only have that amount all his life unless something happened. One's talent was decided by the number of circuits and their quality.

In a way, a magician's "MP" was decided by his circuits, if an average wizard had 20 circuits, and each circuit with a maximum output of 100 magic units was equal to a 2000 "MP" magician.

Magus, were strongly restricted to their elements and origin, elements were the direction and alignment that a magician would take in life, for example a magician with Water element, would use spells and would be based on the characteristics of that element.

Origin was a more complicated factor, origin was defined as a magician's point of definition, origins could be used to describe precise details about a magus, while Elemental Affinity would indicate one's overall alignment.

Someone's origin could be anything, such as eating, calm, numbers or weapon, in a way if Harry were a magus, his element would most likely be Game.

After a few hours of talking about magic, Zelretch took out six books and gave Harry four of the new skills Zelretch had prepared and two about theories and knowledge, the skills he gained were **Projection**, **Gandr**, **Pankration**, and **Super Bajiquan**.

**Projection** \- also called Air Gradation This is a skill that materializes objects according to the caster's imagination through the use of magical energy. The concept behind this skill is quite simple, to shape the magical energy in the material composition and design of an object being imagined by the user. The created object disappears over time.

**Gandr** \- A simple curse from Scandinavia that diminishes the target's physical health. A Gandr with so much magical energy concentrated in it that it becomes capable of physical interference is called Finn Shot. Finn Shot has approximately the destructive power of a pistol bullet.

**Pankration** \- also called Pancratius is an ancient Greek boxing art that originates from Apollo. Pankration is the world's first and oldest mixed martial art, combining boxing and wrestling techniques. Called "perfect hand-to-hand combat techniques", it consists of strikes and throwing techniques.

**Super Bajiquan** \- a supreme technique born of the miraculous fusion of Bajiquan and magic, having become an Internal Art that transcends the External Art.

It took three weeks of hard training to raise the skill level to a satisfactory level, but the most interesting book was an alchemy book from the old vampire's homeland.

From the wealth of information and detail contained, the symbols and the coat of arms in the book, Harry was pretty sure the book had been stolen from some family in Zelretch's world.

One of the most interesting parts was about the creation of homunculi, with this knowledge it was possible to create whole armies of artificial human beings, easily, plus each homunculus would already be "born" with all the necessary knowledge, could be guards, soldiers or servants to the creator.

Shortly after the creation of homunculi, the **synthesis** skill became one of the most beloved skills of the boy. This ability allowed to combine either two abilities, creatures or items, the cost of the original abilities. Fortunately, with his player skills, he would allow him to circumvent this consequence and maintain his abilities if he wished.

When testing this skill, he had a list with several results, among them there were.

**Mastery with White Weapons + Mastery with Spears + Mastery with Bows + Mastery with Blunt Weapons = Mastery with All Weapons.**

**Thunder + Rain + Chasing + Dark Power = Rain of pursuing Thunderstorms.**

**Mana Arrow + Poison = Poison Arrow**

**Mana Ray + Poison = Poison Ray**

**Poison ray + Poison arrow + magic = Poison magic.**

**Poison Magic + Poison Ray + Poison Arrow = Poison Synthesis**

**Telekinesis + Fireball = pyrokinesis**

**Telekinesis + Wind Blade = control Wind**

**Telekinesis + Stone Bullet = Earth control**

**Telekinesis + Waterball = Water hand**

**As well as different others.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dimension traveling with Rick, was… intense, from stealing radioactive rocks from dinosaurs to fighting bug aliens in the space, all this were experiences that harry never thought. Most adventures were basically running, stealing, fighting, meeting others Ricks, sometimes killing others Ricks and some Mortys, very easygoing.

Today however, everything was different, looking around he saw destroyed buildings, craters, and mountains of dead bodies everywhere he looked. Smoke coming from burned bodies turned the sky dark, and the blood in the ground accumulated in small ponds.

Sit in a pile of wreckage he sighed, while he remembered how things were this far.

Its was a quite normal day, he was sleeping and rick appeared inside his room completely drunk and shoot a portal below his bed sending him to the middle of a jungle because he needed help to get some materials and his morty was in a ball at school.

He almost refused but when he cried and puked, he didn't had courage to leave the man alone, and decided to help. The first three materials were easy, to find and get, the problem was the last one.

The last material was protected by Germordzians, humanoids with four arms, blue skin, mosquito-like wings and tentacles on top of their heads. They were very violent, high reproductive cannibals, that attacked any other life-form and considered sacred the meteorite that Rick wanted.

The plan was sneak in take the meteorite and leave, but things were FUBAR, when other rick showed-up and make things a complete mess, their portal-gun were destroyed, and the two Ricks started a fight while millions of Germordzians came to kill them.

In the middle of the fight the other portal-gun was damaged and they had no other way out, cyber rick killed the other rick and started to repair the portal-gun, but a spear destroyed the portal-gun trapping them.

So, with no others options, Harry started to fight, first he tried the best to not kill, the Germordzians had no fault for the situation, but after seeing rick get a spear through his chest, he stopped holding back.

Millions of Germordzians lied dead, the rustic buildings destroyed and blood flowed on the ground. **Killer**, **Slaughter Man** and **Genocidal**, he gained these three titles after it, but he was not happy with it, nor he was sad, it was kill or be killed.

Even with Harry's healing skills, rick took an entire hour to wake up again and start to repair the portal-gun again. They remained in silence during the whole time, and when they came back, harry just entered in an illusory barrier to try to forget this day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A portal of multicolored green light, white, red, and blue colors danced in the swirling green light of the portal.

Standing in front of the portal, Mark, Jamie, and Harry stared seriously at the portal, each dressed in battle attire, Mark wore plain square glasses, a darkened metal breastplate, a plate worker with dark trousers and knee-length metal boots, he held a sword with a sheathed silver hilt around his waist.

Jamie wore a long black cloak with several magical circles and silver symbols on top of metal scale armor, in his hands was a black staff with three branches around a dark blue jewel and his face was hidden by a white mask with a hexagonal stone on his forehead.

Harry wore silver armor with carved snakes and dozens of golden circles and symbols, silver gauntlets with dozens of carved symbols, different rings on each finger, a thick belt with a buckle-silver head, black trousers and black metal boots up to the knees. His weapon was a silver trident with sharp blades and a blue jewel where the blades came together.

Beside them, Angela, Patrick, Pheles, Rick, and Zelretch, along with a few others, watched the three young men. Tigg was absent due to a problem with his daughters and had to leave town.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Yes" The three of them moaned an answer together, this should be the fourth or fifth time she asked that question.

Angela seemed to want to say something else, but Pheles put his hand on her shoulder and Patrick stepped forward.

"Mark, Jamie and Harry, it was a pleasure to have you with us for the last year, I tried to teach you my best, and now it's time for you to leave my protection, and go your own way.

Harry, I really wanted you to join our clan, but unfortunately it seems that you have already decided to start your own group and go your own way. I want you to remember that you can count on us anytime and I want to wish you three luck in this new world."

The clan elder said smiling kindly to the three young men, who thanked the elder's words, all three of them had a great affection for the old man who had sheltered, taught and protected them for the last year.

Angela and Tigg, to a lesser extent, had the same sense of thanks to the clan.

As soon as Patrick was done, Pheles stepped forward and pulled out three green rings. "These rings are a gift from me and the old man, with them you'll be able to control the wind with your mana."

She gave each of the young men a ring and then gave Harry a tight hug.

Zelretch stepped forward shortly after.

"Boys the world you are going to is a low-level world, so there shouldn't be much danger for you these days, but don't let that blind you, there are still some strong enemies there, or else there would be no reason for you to go there.

Time in the three worlds I preselected runs differently from this world, you can stay until one year in each world before the time of the grail war comes, but you don't have to worry, if you want you can spend as much time as you want in one world. There is an alarm set for exactly one month before the war."

The old vampire said and Rick stepped forward and gave Harry some kind of control and role.

"This control will allow you to travel to other worlds, you can travel between different worlds or parallel realities with that, the blue button will open a portal back to this dimension. The other functions you can find out by reading the manual."

Harry put away the objects and said goodbye to the group. When the farewell round was over, the three of them jumped through the portal.


	10. Chapter 9

In a dense forest, the tree were hundred feet tall and large as buildings, the air oscillated and a multicolored portal appeared and disappeared without a trace leaving three figures behind. The three observed the surroundings trying to observe everything in this new and unknown place.

After some moments, one started to speak. "Hey Harry, should we look for a city or should we explore first?"

"Let's explore first." Harry said after think for a minute. "This is a whole new world, we can find a city later. Let's meet here in three hours, if anyone find any problem, we can use the chat to communicate."

After saying these words, the boy made a magical mark in the ground, to serve as a meeting point. Right after that, the other two flew in different direction leaving Harry alone.

"Now, lets see what I can find in this world." Harry said to himself with a small smile in the face, and started to walked in another direction.

He walked slowly and without hurry, while he walked he found several plants he didn't recognized, thanks to the observe skill, he didn't missed any plant and found information about them, the Lauf herb, used as a hemostatic, the Red amanil mushroom, used to make health potions, the Gorlal fungi, used as food and to heal bellyache and antitoxin and the Bledil plant, that caused nausea and dizziness, but it roots was a stamina medicine and a potent aphrodisiac.

While he keep walking, harry was collecting any herb or plant that appeared in his way, during the trip he stopped to collect some berries from a bush and started to hear a noise. Following the noise, he found a massive warthog eating yellow fruits from the ground, when he finished eating from the ground, he hit his body in a tree and more fruits fell from it.

Raising his hand, he used the telekinesis and three fruits flied to his hand, making the warthog jump in scare, he them put them in the inventory, and observed the giant animal.

After the scare, the warthog released a grunt of anger and started to look around, when he saw Harry, he stuffed his chest and released two streams of wind from the nose and his eyes were red in anger.

Without a trace of fear harry looked to the beast studying it, the beast was massive about the size of a van, the tusks were about twice the size of an adult arm, and thick as a iron pole, he had short dark hair and his mane was dark-red.

Seeing the huge animal growl in rage and stuffing its chest, Harry tried to use his druid ability to communicate with the animal, but the moment he opened his mouth the huge boar spat a dart of water toward Harry's head.

Seeing the projectile coming toward him, Harry shifted subtly sideways out of the way and avoided the attack. The water missile passed Harry's side, and hit a tree behind him, the attack piercing the huge trunk of the tree creating a huge hole that caused the huge tree to topple and fall.

Harry let out a surprised whistle at the power of the water arrow, strong enough to destroy a tank, if a normal person were hit, not even much would be left. Seeing that his attack was easily avoided, the boar let out a shout of rage and rushed toward Harry frantically.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry pointed a finger at the boar, and fired a single telekinetic beam from his fingertip.

The telekinetic tentacle quickly crossed the distance and penetrated through the boar's skull that continued its advance for a dozen more steps before falling and sliding across the ground until it stopped near Harry's feet.

Aside a very small hole between the eyes there was no other injure in the animal.

Opening his inventory, he grabbed the body and put it inside, before continue his walk, one year too few time to explore a entire world, so he need to make every second count.

After some time, Harry reached a grove with leafy tall skinny white trees with leaves in several shades of red and orange. Stepping ahead he saw that the fallen leaves covered entirely the ground making a red and orange carpet of leaves that reached his calf.

The place was so beautiful that he took two small camera golens from his inventory and let them fly around recording and taking pictures from different angles and heights. While walking and admiring the place, he decided to make a draw of this place later, now that his skills reached the max level.

Two steps later, something shot from the leaves aiming for Harry's chest, with a quick move, he grabbed and pulled up revealing a scorpion held by his tail. The scorpion was big as a cat, had orange eyes and two sharp claws, his body was covered by an irregular red-orange carapace, allowing it to perfectly hide among the leaves, the tail was two and half times longer than the body and had a sharp irregular sting.

The scorpion started to debated trying to free himself from harry.

Not paying much attention to the scorpion in his hand, he opened his inventory, take a small pouch, put the scorpion inside of it and tightly knotted the rope in the bag and guarded it inside a bag that he placed around his waist.

In five more minutes of walk, he was attack more than twenty times by different creatures, sometimes by scorpions and ants, sometimes by completely white spiders who hide in the top of trees, very few times by a four winged bird and once by a snake, but with that last one he could reach a deal thanks to being a **parselmouth**.

To prevent more of these unfortunate encounters, harry activated the skill **detection** **ring**, creating a red halo, that detected any creatures or possible foe in certain range, with his actual skill level he could cover all London.

With the detection ring, he could avoid or capture any creature in the glove easily and continue exploring and collecting any resource he could find. About an hour of walking, harry reached to a vast plain covered in very tall red and green grass, the whole place was filled with a rich mana and a rich herbal smell, curious harry used **observe** in the grass.

**Red Hiralle Grass.**

**A rare and more potent variation of the hiralle grass, that only appears in areas with a very rich mana, the fresh smell relieves pain and restore the energies. When consumed recovers a considerable amount of HP, it can also be used to make potions.**

After reading the information, Harry became very surprised and happy, items with healing properties were always valious, after all there is nothing more valious to someone then his/her own life.

The boy didn't expected to have such luck right after coming to this world, the things that harry wanted the most were, finding new magics knowledge and spells, finding resources and finding new items.

Since it was a delicate work, instead of normal golens he used specially made liquid metal golens for these tasks, liquid metal golens were stronger, faster and had a lot more versatile than the common golens, plus they could shape themselves in any way to better complete a task.

Using around a Thousand golens he divided them in two groups, half would delicately remove them from the ground preserving they and their roots, the other group would only collect the grass leaving the roots behind so they could grow again in the future.

To speed up the process, harry used the skill earth control and telekinesis, to dig the earth and gather the grass with the roots intact. The hiralle grass occupied an entire 1 km area, around 1 third was red hiralle grass and the rest was green.

After gathering almost all the grass in the plain, he put them and the golens back in the inventory before moving forward, he still had an hour and half before the combined time explore.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A time later in the meeting spot, harry was sit in a rock with three pens furious writing three floating books, he was using memory partition along with thought acceleration, to write the information about the plants, minerals and animals that he encountered in this world.

By now he already had found, gathered and captured, 21 plants, 4 minerals, and 14 beasts, he was only writing the most basic information he gained using **observe, **in the future he would rewrite it with more complex and complete information.

Among the few he had seen, until now the most interesting thing was the flowing blue mushroom, a mushroom with a rich mana inside, three beasts were fighting for it, a giant blue snake, an adult version of the warthog he killed and Bronze scaled lizard.

He captured the three beast and picked the mushroom, before coming to the meeting place, he was very anxious to study all items and beasts deeply. Around half hour later, Jamie arrived carrying a huge old bag.

"Hey harry, Look what I found."

After saying he dropped the content into the ground in front of them, there was various different coins made of gold, silver, and cooper, some plates with weird inscriptions, some old books and a decorated sword and a red dagger.

After dropping the content of the bag Jamie continued speaking. "There's a city, around an hour or so from here, the place in filled with zombies and have a mountain of bones outside it." He said pointing in the direction of the city.

"You found something more?" Harry asked while comparing the gold coins with the galleons he had.

"It appears to have some mines near, but I didn't check them, Hey where's Mark he already later?"

He asked receiving a, no idea, from harry who was now analyzing the more detailed and beautiful silver coins.

Right after Mark appeared flying carrying a baby goat in his arms, the three exchanged some looks, but no one said anything about the baby goat. After the exchange Mark started to talk.

"Guys I just found a ruin, did you find anything?"

Jamie nodded and answered, "Harry I don't know, but I found a city full of zombie near here. Hey harry which one, do you prefer to go first?"

Harry thought for an instant before answering.

"The city first, maybe we can find something there, we can look the ruins later."

Mark and Jamie, agreed and the trio started to fly at full speed with Jamie leading the way, at full speed they reached in the city in less than an hour, the distance was quite long and they stopped two times, one for harry collect seeds and a tree and one for Jamie take a piss.

When they reached, they saw a medium sized city, it had large streets of stone filled with dry blood and weed, most of the building were made of wood, stone or bricks, in different levels of destruction, very fell seemed to be intact.

Bindweed covered several constructions, and some even seemed to be hold together by them, a putrid smell filled the area, even several feet's high in the sky the smell could be felt. The city was surrounded by huge walls with more than one hundred feet, the gates and parts of the walls were damaged indicating that a siege or an attack occurred.

Thousands undead roamed to a place to another, around 70-80% of them were humans, but there were some elves, dwarves, and some others races among them, most undeads were zombies, but some skeletons and an occasional ghost, could be seem occasionally.

Most undeads used civilian clothes, but there are some with leather and metal armor, or carrying weapons, few used full armor, and by the design most probably they were city guards.

"Damn, we gonna lose hours, cleaning this place. how many of them are there?"

Mark complained, seeing the huge number of undeads.

"To answer your question, there is around, 85.000 undeads down there." Harry said while he opened his inventory and let hundreds of small black balls fall in to the ground, each ball them transformed in a 2,5 meters metal liquid golem and they started to destroy the undeads using laser beams and miniguns in their hands. "And we not going to lose more time than necessary."

"Now, who wants to play uno?" Harry asked with a deck in the hand.

Jamie and Mark looked at each other and shrug.

The next minutes were filled with sound of fighting and explosions, while the golens cleared the undeads in the city. Under the mental orders of harry, the golens destroyed the undeads while they did the best to minimize any damage to the buildings.

Those liquid metal were far more powerful than the common golems he used to make, they were stronger and far more resistant, they could shape their body in any weapon to attack and in case of long range fight they could shoot laser from the eye, and morph their hands in miniguns to shoot them down.

And each golem was equipped with magic bullets to maximize the damage.

The sound of fighting lasted for whole twenty minutes, before coming to an abrupt end, right after two golens came and cleared a large area, removing body, wreckage and the weed, when they finished another group came and started to put items in several piles.

piles of books, coins, cloths, arms, armors and anything that they could collect was gathered there, from golden jewelry to the nails and bricks that could be used.

While the golens kept their works the trio started to look around seeing if they could find anything ins interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It took two hours to the golens finish their work, to pass time during it, Harry was reading some books about this world, Jamie was studying a magic amulet and Mark was playing with a magic hammer. When they finished Harry stored the piles in his inventory using telekinesis to store entire piles.

After reading three books harry gained a good understanding of this world, much like to a rpg world, this world had people divided in "jobs" if someone used swords, they were called swordsman or warriors, if someone used magic, they were mages, there were others jobs like rogue and ranger too.

In this world their different races like dwarves, elves and beastfolk, beast capable of using mana were called magic beasts, they had different ranks for them and usually they had a form of crystalized mana inside their bodies, called core.

In hand of those information's, Harry became much more confident in leading this adventure.


End file.
